Defying logic
by Vampiczech
Summary: Commander Shepard wants to assemble crew and prepare for war with the Reapers after dealing with Collectors. The Citadel receives cryo-stasis pods and only one subject is woken up. He joins Shepard's crew because David Anderson needs him to for the best of the Alliance. However, he meets the Geth called Legion who's starting to change and realize things.
1. Chapter 1

In 2186, humanity became a strong and sovereign race in the Milky way. Across the inner & outer Council space, Earth alliance space and Terminus systems were the main domains of humanity. However, not all humans shared the same opinion about a position of humanity in intergalactic politics. Humans were separated into two militaristic fractions – The Alliance and Cerberus.

The Alliance based on idea of cooperation with alien races among the galaxy. Their efforts were directed to getting a seat in the Council which was situated on the Citadel. Each race in the galaxy like volus or elcor wished to get a seat in council so they would have some privileges and hope to provide their people better future. The Council originally consisted of three counselors – a turian, an asari and a salarian. Humanity and other races were represented by ambassadors. In the case of humanity and alliance, the ambassador was Donnel Udina.

Cerberus was the other branch of humans who didn't believe that diplomacy with aliens would lead into anything good. Cerberus was an organization led by the Illusive man. His vision was to uplift humanity above all races in the galaxy. The Illusive man believed that there are necessary sacrifices to be made if humanity was meant to be superior. Cerberus and the Illusive man were able to go into extremes and for their goal there were experiments made to improve a regular soldier. Thanks to all the controversial and cruel manners, Cerberus was declared a terroristic organization by the Alliance and it was known that Terminus systems were Cerberus' territory.

Young commander, 31 years old Adrian Shepard, was from the beginning the Alliance's best soldier and representative of humanity on the Citadel, right next to Donnel Udina and the actual counselor David Anderson. He was the very first human to became a spectre, which is an equivalent of FBI or CIA agents who are appointed by the Council itself. Shepard played a major role in convincing the Council about humanity being worth the seat in it. He proved himself and the humanity twice. At first, the Council didn't trust him, but he discovered one of their best spectres, turian Saren Arterius, has gone rogue and was planning on destroying the Council along with the rest of the Citadel.

Adrian Shepard managed to defeat Saren and his army of robotic race called Geth during the attack on the Citadel. Before the attack, Shepard along with his group found out that Saren and the Geth weren't the actual threat. They were victims of indoctrination caused by an ancient race of machines called Reapers. The particular one which controlled Saren and the Geth was named Sovereign and Shepard realized one thing – they were coming. Reapers were coming after 50.000 years to wipe out organics because of never ending cycle.

There was a new problem ahead after beating Sovereign. Shepard and his ship Normandy were destroyed by a new threat – Collectors. Shepard was revived after two years in 2185 by Cerberus. He didn't like it but he knew that without any help he wouldn't be able to beat Collectors himself. He really didn't have any other choice because the Alliance declared him death so it was impossible for him to return. Shepard accepted work with the Illusive man and hired people in his crew. There were old faces like turian Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Joker, Tali'Zorah but new faces as well such as Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Jack aka Subject Zero, Legion – the true Geth, Samara – the asari justicar, Kasumi Goto – the thief, Mordin Solus – salarian scientist and doctor, Zaeed Masani, Thane Krios – drell assassin or Grunt – tank-bred krogan.

The crew didn't remain together for long time. Once the suicidal mission related to destroying base of Collectors near the Sagittarius A* black hole was completed, Shepard split all ties with Cerberus and the Illusive man and he decided to go back to the Alliance. Each member of the crew decided to go its way of life and Shepard was awarded with detention after his return. You can never be too certain if the ex-Cerberus member would be an informant.

Now to the presence. The Citadel science team has accepted a delivery including cryogenic pods full of deeply frozen bodies. They well all transported into research facility on the Citadel for further investigation. Now scientists had to run a scan whether the bodies were still capable of life after unfreezing.

"No essential functions. No brain activity. Lungs in high state of necrosis prior to cryogenic stasis. Hardened liver. According to these results, the subject has been highly addicted to narcotics. Termination inevitable." Said the salarian scientist checking state of each subject in the room. There were 10 pods with humans. Almost none of them was capable of living. For various reasons. Some subjects were affected by physiological side and some suffered from mental diseases such as psychosis or paranoia according to the information gathered before. Only one human appeared to be intact.

"Reading neural activity. Internal organs are intact, condition is good. Subject was diagnosed for autism, Asperger syndrome. However, capable of social integration, studied master degree in mathematics, physics and astrophysics. Subject can be released." The salarian scientist said and moved away from the pod. Engineers and assistants started a process of defrost which was taking about 10 minutes because sudden defrost would cause shock, most likely it would even cause damage to a skin.

The body inside became unfrozen. Breathing started to move with his chest back and forth slowly. His body and short hair were dripping water.

"Another information about the subject, Mordin?" one of the scientists said to the salarian named Mordin Solus.

"Name Daniel Husk. Born in 1996, volunteered to be cryogenically frozen in 2025. No descendants, moved from his family to a new country. Occupation – teacher." Mordin explained with traditional list of information which salarians did.

The pod finally opened, letting the warmer air getting inside warming Daniel up. Daniel's eyelids moved up, uncovering his eyes which needed time to focus after such a long time of stasis. Vision was very blurry but after few moments of blinking, it became sharp and drew figure of Mordin standing right in front of his pod.

"Daniel Husk?" Mordin asked briskly. Daniel heard Mordin to speak. The first thing he didn't expect would be salarian saying his name. His eyes widened and he felt urge to get away from Mordin whatever it costed.

"Mother of… what the…" Daniel looked around the room, seeing other salarians, "No! Get away from me!" Daniel exclaimed, pushing Mordin away from him the way he fell on his butt. Daniel tried to escape his pod but because of the lack of space, he got off his pod, however, he fell over causing the pod falling down. Daniel stumbled and fell over on the floor. The pod fell on his legs, "AH! SHIT! My legs!"

"Take the pod off of him. And humans, help him to get in the infirmary. Let doctor Chakwas see him." One of the salarians said. Once the human engineers helped Daniel to get the pod off of him. Then two of them took each Daniel's arm around their neck and pulled him away. The salarian scientist went to Mordin, offering him helpful hand to get up.

"Feeling ok, Mordin? I think you should have let him be terminated."

"Feeling good. And no, I am not that cruel to let that human be terminated."

"He just pushed you away that you fell down!"

"I expected that reaction."

"What? Mordin, how was that expectable?"

"Two things. First – diagnosed for autism. Those people don't like big changes. Second – Waking up after 160 years in different world and seeing different species wouldn't make you feel comfortable!"

"No… Definitely not. Sorry, Mordin."

"No apologies needed. He needs some understanding and adaptation to a new environment!"

Back on Earth, Adrian Shepard was released from the detention of the Alliance. He walked off his cell proudly, ready to be member of the Alliance again. However, now that his crew was no longer available, he had to find a new one soon.

"Good luck out there, commander!" said the security officer. Adrian nodded, a faint smile drawn on his face. His next steps were leading towards Normandy. A ship that experienced many adventures under his command. During his way he was greeted and saluted by other members of the Alliance army. Shepard made his way on the deck of the Normandy.

"Well, look who's here! A prisoner, convict, traitor, pirate, thug-" Joker smiled but got cut off by Shepard raising his hand.

"Ok Joker, I got it! It's good to see you too."

"We missed you, commander."

"We?"

"I and EDI."

"EDI missed me too?"

"Jeff is trying to create a paradox." The AI of the Normandy appeared next to the pilot.

"Meaning?"

"AI cannot express something such as feelings. That is a matter of organics and it would be irrational for AI to feel something. It could affect the functionality and integrity of Normandy's systems."

"So, you say you didn't miss me? Not even a little bit?"

"The only thing I can say is that during your stay in the detention there were problems with controlling full potential of Normandy's thrusters while remaining on one place. Welcome back, Shepard." The AI vanished.

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, captain. What is our next move going to be?"

"The Reapers are still big threat. We cannot rely on the Council so we have to create our own assembly."

"What about the crew? Everybody's gone though."

"I'll try to find some information before we begin with hiring. However, I think that Garrus will not refuse helping us."

"Ah, Garrus! I liked that guy! He's rebel! And he's got a great sense of humor as well! It's not like other turians that are hateful against humans! Who else?"

"Right now I'm not sure, maybe I should ask Thane, Samara, Kasumi, Jack and others…"

"I wouldn't rely on that, Commander."

"Why, Joker?" Shepard crossed his arms and gave Joker amused smile.

"Thane left message. He needs to be in hospital because of that Kepler's syndrome thing. Samara returned to her job and wipes injustice in galaxy. Kasumi… well, she said she had enough fun back in Collectors base. Jack is a teacher." Joker said and Shepard's face went in surprise expression, "Yeah, I know… but since she's powerful biotic, she teaches in Grissom Academy teenagers how to use their biotics."

"Seems that you've got more information than me. Tell me more and set course on the Citadel."

"Aye, aye, captain." Joker said and Normandy set off. The next station was the Citadel. Joker explained that Grunt returned on Tuchanka, fighting for the name of clan Urdnot. Miranda and Jacob left Cerberus. Miranda started living on her own, fighting the evil herself and Jacob joined the Alliance. Mordin remained on the Citadel in the team of scientists. Tali went back to the Migrant fleet. Zaeed Masani returned to Omega as a bounty hunter again.

"And Legion…?"

"Back with Geth. Honestly, commander, you were the glue that held the crew together." Joker explained and Shepard gave him nod. Their next goal was the Citadel and that was where Normandy was heading to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Commander, we're on the orbit of the Citadel." Joker said.

"Connect me to the dispatching so we can announce the landing." Shepard explained to Joker and the communication was made.

"Security dispatching. What can we do for you?"

"This is Normandy. We require permission to land on the Citadel."

"Permission granted. Welcome on the Citadel, Normandy." The officer said and Normandy flew towards a docking bay D24. As soon as Normandy docked with airlock to the Citadel, Shepard walked into the docking bay, heading his way towards the elevators. C-Sec guards saluted him and Shepard saluted back. He passed the security scanner and made his way to the elevator. He chose to take the elevator to the embassies.

Shepard needed answers and he needed to ask Anderson along with the Council. However, once he comes up the stairs through other embassies, searching for the human embassy, his eye gets caught by something unpleasant. _Counselor Donnel Udina? What happened while I was gone…?_ Shepard thought. Right after that he decided to go for it and take the answers he came for. Udina or not, there were even more questions to be answered and he came all the way here for them.

Shepard opened the door pressing the green button on them. Donnel Udina reacted as soon as the door opened and spotted the commander standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"Ah, Shepard. Well, yes. I guess you might have questions." Udina said and Shepard took position in front of wide and large window.

"The embassies changed kind of."

"And not only the embassies. The Citadel went through big reconstruction while you were on your mission, Shepard. Is there something you want to know?"

"Yes. Where's Anderson?" Shepard looked at Udina who stood up, walking up to Shepard.

"I hope you don't think I would be behind this, Shepard. It's quite coincidence that I'm the counselor now but I can make you sure Anderson is fine."

"So what story is behind you becoming the counselor?"

"Quite simple. Anderson was never fond of political issues while being counselor. Actually I took care of most of the job he needed to do so he offered me the post in accordance to resign."

"Where is he now?"

"He's back at his office down in the wards. You can talk to him directly if you have no questions for me."

"Not entirely. I came here to talk to the Council as well."

"Understood. Let me get connection to the other members." Udina said and together with Shepard he walked to the video-comm where holographs of other three counselors appeared.

"Counselors." Shepard started.

"Ah, commander Shepard. We've heard some heartwarming news about your mission." Said the salarian counselor.

"You were risking life of yours and your crew members. From what we've heard they were loyal to you and ready to give their lives for your mission. That is the second time you've saved the galaxy." Added asari counselor.

"Also we've been informed that you left Cerberus. It's good that you came to your mind, commander." Said the turian one.

"So now that I defeated Collectors, do you believe me that there are Reapers coming to our galaxy?" Shepard said and Udina hid his face in his hand, shaking it.

"Truly Collectors have been a big threat, but there are no clues or evidences leading to the Reapers." The salarian counselor said and Shepard sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

"So I understand you don't trust me yet. How many evidences you need to see that Reapers are on their way and that they are going to wipe out all organic life?!"

"We would like to trust you, commander, but you have to understand that the decisions made by the Council will affect lives of trillions. Therefore, we cannot provide you sufficient support by declaring war state. Nobody wants war, commander." The asari counselor explained.

"I don't know anymore. You saw what happened three years ago. You didn't trust me and Sovereign almost destroyed Citadel. You didn't trust me about Collectors either which were Protheans by the way." Shepard explained with quite an anger in his voice and the turian counselor raised his hand against him.

"Calm down, commander. The incident with Sovereign, as you call it, was Geth strategy. We understand your concern but maybe you should not let all the pressure fall on you."

"Are you telling me that I am overworked? Crazy? Is that it?"

"I am sorry, commander. We have seen no other proof. Udina?"

"Yes, Tevos?"

"Join us later in the Citadel tower for appointing the elcor counselor. This meeting is dismissed." Said the asari counselor and council disappeared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Shepard."

"Since when you started feeling sorry for my despair?"

"We're all in this together, Shepard. But I can't change opinion of three counselors."

"Understood," Shepard went towards the door, "thanks for help anyway. I'll go find Anderson now." He said and left the office. His next stop was the wards and Anderson's office. As soon as he got in front of those door, he didn't need to knock. He raised his hand to knock, but Anderson recognized him.

"Come in, Shepard." Anderson said and Shepard opened the door with a green button.

"How did you recognize me?"

"I remember footsteps, fortunately for you. What can I do for you, Shepard?" Anderson asked and Shepard stepped in front of his desk with hands behind his back.

"I didn't expect to come to the Citadel and see Udina as counselor."

"I know it might be a shock, but trust me that I was not happy with that job."

"So you're happy being captain."

"That's right. I suspect that's not the main reason you came. To discuss me…"

"No. I wanted to know whether some members of my former crew are available and where they are."

"Who exactly comes to your mind?"

"Garrus, Liara, Mordin, Legion…"

"Garrus Vakarian should be investigating a batarian ship in Hades Nexus cluster. He stopped by before he left."

"He did? What did he want?"

"He said ' _Let me know when the Alliance dogs let Shepard go. I don't want to miss the next ride._ '" Anderson said and Shepard smiled.

"Same old Garrus! If I didn't know him better, I would say he's like my brother. What about others?"

"Liara T'Soni is the new Shadow Broker since you helped her to take down the former one. Liara said she would be honored to help you on your new mission. She just needs time to clean the mess after the last Shadow Broker and then she might join you."

"Sounds good. Mordin?"

"Mordin is helping down in the Huerta memorial hospital. I think he will be glad to see you but don't expect him to be joining you on your next mission. He might be fully decided to help those who need it. By the way, Thane Krios is there as well. You might want to see him as well since you know he's deadly ill."

"I'll do so, and Legion? I've heard that he was returning to Geth. Any news from him?"

"Legion is mysterious guy. He fell silent right after your crew dissolved. If you say he's back to his kind, he might not be the same guy who he used to be."

"Legion is a Geth but he's not bastard. I know him. He told me the difference between the Geth and Heretics. If he can accompany me on next mission, I'll try to find him!"

"If you say so, but be careful Shepard. We both know that Reapers are coming and that there's no time for hazarding with life."

"Understood. Captain."

"Commander. Good luck." Anderson said and Shepard was about to leave, "Oh and Shepard, before I forget, the Citadel received a delivery of cryogenic pods with humans."

"And?"

"Only one subject out of ten managed to survive. Mordin was taking the procedure of analysis. You might want to see that person. I've uploaded all information in your omni-tool."

"I'll take a look now. Thanks, Anderson." Shepard said and left his office, checking his omni-tool. As he was walking down the long corridor towards the elevator, he was reading the information and his mind was suddenly in confusion. He was taking ride through elevator and at the same time he watched a scenery of the Citadel, thinking.

 _Why did Anderson give me this data? Maybe this man could help me?_ _But he's autistic… is it even possible to make someone like him to follow military orders? When I was young, I didn't understand what autistic meant, then I was meeting people with various problems and seeing autist was… strange. I don't dare to guess what it means but I know it affects your ability to communicate and understand things properly. Maybe if I get to see Daniel and convince him to be part of my crew, he could explain. As a commander, I had only one opportunity to see autist, and that was David Archer from project Overlord._

And so Shepard was on his way to the hospital. There was much to talk about. With Mordin, Thane, Daniel. Finally, he arrived at the Huerta memorial hospital. His steps led him through the hallways, not sure where to find any of those people. Shepard stopped by the reception.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient of yours. His name is Thane Krios." Shepard said and got tapped on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, "What the hell is your pro-" he stopped as he realized that a drell figure was standing in front of him, giving him smile, "Thane!" Shepard exclaimed.

He found Thane and Thane was glad to see a friendly face back on the Citadel.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian Shepard met his former crew member Thane Krios back on the Citadel. They sat in the central hall of Huerta memorial hospital, having friendly chat and discussed many topics. Thanks to Thane, they got into philosophical topics. However, it was almost time for Shepard to go.

"And what else brings you here than meeting old friend, Shepard?"

"I'm trying to assemble a new crew for another mission."

"Understood. I'm sorry I cannot be helpful anymore, but it was good to be part of your crew. What people will make your new crew?"

"Garrus, I just have to contact him. Then I might speak to Liara and find Legion. Also there is one person that I'm looking here in the hospital."

"Who is it?"

"Some cryogenic test subject. Only one survived. That's the one I am looking for."

"Daniel Husk?"

"Now tell me how you know that!" Shepard smiled at Thane who snickered.

"The laboratory is just under this hospital. Take the other elevator down there. I already spoke to him."

"How was he to you?"

"I could sense tension, fear, but he tried not to show it. He seems quite intelligent to me. Told me that he studied degree in mathematics and physics. Well, I wasn't surprised thanks to his diagnose."

"You mean you knew about it?"

"Autism? When Mordin told me first, I didn't recognize that term, after he explained to me I knew that he meant 'the Uplifted'."

"Uplifted? You mean it's not something bad between your people."

"No, actually in our home world, these 'autists' as you humans call them, are respected thanks to their sensitivity and ability to analyze. Unfortunately, some species tend to disdain them because of their needs. These people need constant order in their life. They don't like changes. It puts them out of balance. Noise doesn't make them feel well either. It causes them confusion and result of that is their chaotic behavior."

"Do you know what could be the possible reason for their difference?"

"Kolyat could tell you more because he knows these people but it's genetic, Shepard. Some individuals are just born that way. The principle is that their brain is very sensitive. Actually, brain of regular species is partially unused. Brain of the Uplifted works on 100%, always. Their brain works on full capacity which causes them to perceive all information from their environment at the same moment."

"Sounds like their brain gets overheated then."

"Indeed. They cannot handle the mass of information income they get so they tend to run away, hiding in silent places to prevent total collapse. Usually the Uplifted are easily getting tired thanks to absorbing the data. They cannot filter it away, not even just ignore what's happening around them."

"I see. Well, I'll do my best. Being on the Normandy might be stressful sometimes but if he needs order, I'll give it to him." Shepard said and stood up, "It was good to see you, Thane."

"Good luck on your mission, Shepard." Thane said and Shepard went to the elevator on the other side of the hospital. Now that he knew more, he was presuming how would the communication with Daniel go. In one minute he was beneath the hospital, in a research facility. Shepard went out of the elevator, looking around the hospital, not seeing familiar face. However, he has seen many salarian scientists in there and so he asked one of them where he could find Daniel. The salarian scientist pointed him to the infirmary.

Shepard entered the infirmary and heard very familiar voices coming from around of the corner.

"Be careful next time before you try to escape… you were lucky that the pod only brought you few scars." Dr. Chakwas told Daniel who's got his shin bandaged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would ever see aliens…" Daniel apologized.

"There are more species than you can think of!" Mordin added with amusement in his voice.

"Dr. Chakwas? Mordin?" Shepard asked and both of them turned around and spotted Shepard.

"Shepard! You're free!" said Dr. Chakwas.

"Yeah. It's good to see your young face!" Shepard chuckled.

"Oh remind me to laugh at you when you have your first wrinkle!"

"Shepard. I can't thank you enough! After the mission, there's a lot to do here on the Citadel!" Mordin smiled.

"Sounds like you're happy, Mordin!"

"That's only true! Helping with research was my life dream! Now I can live my dream."

"Glad that I helped. Possibly there is no way you would be joining me on another mission?"

"I am afraid not. There's much work to do."

"Understood. And you, Dr. Chakwas?" Shepard asked, leading his eyes to the medical officer.

"I hope you would never ask, Shepard! I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Well then pack all your stuff. We're at docking bay D24!" Shepard's glance moved at Daniel, "And I guess that this is Daniel Husk?" Shepard smiled.

"Yes." Daniel answered shortly. Shepard came closer to him and showed him hand. Daniel understood and they shook their hands.

"Commander Adrian Shepard. I've been given the information about you from one of our captains and I think I could use you on my ship. I understood that you've been in cryo-stasis for 160 years."

"Yes. Mordin told me all about the other species and about the Citadel… It looks so much like Earth here. I never thought that future would be like this."

"There's more, but that's not important now. Daniel, the Citadel is just temporary stop on our journey. If you have nowhere else to go, I think you would welcome life on the ship."

"I… I don't know… I've never had an experience with travelling through space."

"You have unique opportunity to see stars, planets and whole clusters. And believe me, with commander Shepard, you will be in good hands because this man can do impossible!" Dr. Chakwas explained and Daniel looked to the floor, hesitating. After a while he sensed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you keep thinking about your home on Earth, I can take you there so you can see it. However, you need to be prepared for the fact that it might not be there after such a long time. So, will you go with me?" Shepard asked and Daniel sighed.

"Yes, I will…" Shepard smiled after Daniel said that. Daniel got off the table carefully. Dr. Chakwas was already gone, Shepard with Daniel had to go to the C-Sec to ensure there would be a file. In C-Sec, Shepard met a turian who remembered him since they met for the first time. His name was Chellick.

"Ah, commander Shepard! It's been a while since I've seen you. I've heard what happened to Collectors! I never had a doubt!" Chellick said and Shepard smiled. His smile lost as he realized there was Daniel standing behind him.

"Eh, detective Chellick, I've brought here one human. He's new to the Citadel and doesn't know how it all works yet. We need to create his file so he is registered." Shepard said and showed Daniel to sit. Shepard sat next to him.

"So a new human to the Citadel. Then we should do some basics. So, tell me human, name and date of birth."

"Daniel Husk, 7 March 1996…" Daniel said and Chellick stopped with typing as soon as he heard the year.

"Excuse me I thought I've heard something wrong… did you say, 1996?"

"Yes."

"But that would mean you are… 190 years…"

"I'll explain." started Shepard. He told Chellick about the cryo-stasis and Chellick nodded.

"I see now! If nothing else, I would say that you have genes of asari species who can live over thousands of years!" Chellick laughed while putting the information in a console. Shepard laughed as well and Daniel merely smiled.

"Basically he's 29." Shepard said.

"Yes. Now, education…"

"Mathematics and Physics, master degree." Daniel answered.

"Occupation."

"Well, I would say teacher but since it has been 160 years from that moment, I guess I am just marine under Shepard here. Wait… I think I just said something horribly wrong…" Daniel said and Shepard chuckled as he realized the double-sense hidden in the sentence. Chellick did the same.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get used to that and Shepard will take a good care of you." Chellick explained, "In the field 'residence' I'm putting the Alliance ship Normandy. Is that right?" Chellick looked at Shepard who beckoned. Chellick closed the console with words, "Well, that is all! You are registered to the Citadel. Now, commander, how is Garrus?"

"I'm looking for him now. Anderson told me he is hiding somewhere in Hades Nexus so that's where I'll start looking. I think he can't wait for me though!"

"Well tell him that Chellick would like to have a chat with him over some liquor on the Citadel. It's been a while since I talked to my colleague."

"I will give him the message. See you next time, Chellick." Shepard and Daniel stood up. They said good bye to Chellick and left the C-Sec office, heading towards the elevator that would take them to a docking bay.

"Are you fine, Daniel?" Shepard looked at him.

"I think so… who was he?"

"Chellick? He is a detective of C-Sec which is a police here on the Citadel, but I think that's not what you meant. Chellick is a turian. That's one of the species you can see aside from Mordin who is salarian and who woke you up from cryo-stasis." Shepard said and continued with explanation. Soon they were standing in the elevator which was heading to a docking bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard and Daniel got back on the deck of Normandy. Daniel wasn't expecting the surprises he will get while becoming member of Normandy. As soon as they crossed the bridge, Joker turned on his pilot chair, he was surprised to see Daniel.

"Commander? We're ready to leave when you are… oh. Who is him?" Joker pointed at Daniel.

"His name is Daniel. He's our new crew member." Shepard explained.

"Oh, good. Should we meet better?"

"Not now, Joker. There will be a lot of time later. EDI?" Shepard asked and the AI appeared on Joker's right side.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Please navigate Daniel down to the crew deck and offer him some rooms by the memorial stand. He will choose his room. Also prepare some uniform for him."

"Will do, Shepard." EDI disappeared and Shepard pointed at the elevator. Daniel went deeper in the Normandy and Shepard turned back to Joker.

"What?" Shepard asked as Joker tilted his head.

"Sorry it just looked funny to watch how you guide adult man like he was a kid."

"He's autist."

"Oh… I see captain."

"But there's more to it. It's more than century since he saw the world. Joker I hope there's nothing to it… or is there something you want to say before I go to my cabin?"

"Well, yeah. I just think if it's wise to bring autist on board of military ship. I mean, are you sure army is suitable for him?"

"Anderson gave me his file. I think he is expecting me to take care about him."

"Why would Anderson want this sort of thing? After destroying Collectors, I would expect he would give you a puppy instead of some human…" Joker said but Shepard raised his eyebrows, "Okay, I know that I shouldn't care when I think of my brittle bone disease. Sorry, commander."

"I think there's much more to it, Joker. Anderson isn't telling me what is going on and Daniel has to do something with it! Maybe yes, he could be useful in my crew, but something seems off."

"If you say so. Hey, commander, there is something waiting for you in your cabin."

"What?"

"Just go and see yourself. Tell me where you want to take this ship and in the meantime you can use the time. I think you might like it." Joker said and turned around to the controls.

"Take us to the Geth ship. I want to take Legion back."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Joker said and Normandy started with undocking from the Citadel. As soon as Normandy left the orbit of the Citadel, Shepard used the elevator to get up to his cabin on the first deck. He proceeded inside his cabin and when the door opened, he froze on place. Liara T'Soni was sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Shepard."

"Liara! What are you doing here? I thought you had bunch of work as a new Shadow Broker!" Shepard said and Liara stood up from his bed, both of them walked to each other. Once they were close enough, Liara rested her palms on Shepard's shoulders and Shepard placed his arms on her waist. Both of them stared at each other's eyes for a while, Liara smiling at Shepard.

"I've got what was necessary for a work of Shadow Broker. I landed with my pilot to the Citadel's docking bay and found Normandy so my men helped me with moving the stuff on board. I think I should have told you I will be coming but–"

"It's ok, Liara. It's good to have you back." Shepard smiled.

"I'm glad to be back. It was silent in the Shadow Broker base, silent too much for me. I needed to hear engines of Normandy and see the crew around me! And I wanted to be with you." Liara said and kissed Shepard on his lips.

"Well, our journey will be long and so, maybe we could use the time." Shepard suggested, looking at Liara's eyes.

"It's nice offer Shepard, but I have much work to do. I am at the office that belonged to Miranda and computers aren't going to set themselves up yet," She said and went around Shepard towards the door, "But I'll be looking forward to the nearest opportunity." She smiled and left Shepard's room. For a while, Shepard remained at silence of his room, nothing but sound of his aquarium with the fish he had was the only thing he could hear. He decided to sit to his table surrounded by models of space ships. Shepard opened his private console and spotted some messages.

 ** _You're back!_**

 **** ** _Have you got time?_**

 **** ** _ENCRYPTED MESSAGE_**

 **** ** _Normandy's status_**

 **** ** _Why didn't you tell me sooner?!_**

Shepard started checking each one of them:

Subject: _You're back!_

Sender: _Garrus Vakarian_

 _Shepard! I just received info from Anderson that you're back! Can't wait to see you so we can kick some asses like the old times! I'll be waiting for you in the Hades Nexus cluster, here are my coordinates…_

Shepard took the coordinates and transferred them to the galaxy map.

Subject: _Have you got time?_

Sender: _Miranda Lawson_

 _Hello, commander. There are rumors about you that you've been set free. Can you come to the Citadel once you have time? I need to talk to you about something…_

This time Shepard frowned.

Subject: _ENCRYPTED MESSAGE_

Sender: _The Illusive man_

 _Shepard. I am deeply sorry for your attitude towards my intentions. You are not able to understand that if you want to uplift humanity, there are some necessary sacrifices. Unfortunately for you, leaving Cerberus and blocking communication with me doesn't mean I cannot contact you. Normandy is still originally my ship and I can send you messages whenever I want, but don't worry. This is the last message you see from me. I just want to tell you that it's not the end, not entirely. I will make sure I'll get what I want, even if you try to cross my path._

Shepard shook his head at that.

Subject: _Normandy's status_

Sender: _EDI_

 _Shepard, there are currently 6 crew members on the ship. Here's the list of them:_

\- _Shuttle pilot: Steve Cortez_

\- _Ship pilot: Jeff "Joker" Moreau_

\- _Administrative assistant: Samantha Taylor_

\- _The Alliance soldier: James Vega_

\- _Other crew members: Daniel Husk, Liara T'Soni_

Shepard skipped to the next message after reading the report.

Subject: _Why didn't you tell me sooner?!_

Sender: _Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

 _Shepard, I'm mad! Just few minutes back I was notified that you're free and that you're looking for crew! You should have written me in the first place! I don't know who told you that I wouldn't be attending you but he or she was wrong! I will be waiting for you to arrive to pick me up. That is also a reason why my name hasn't changed! I am proud member of Normandy and that will never change!_

Shepard had to laugh. He knew temper of quarian people but reading message from Tali made him laugh. There was still much time before they would arrive at Geth space ship and thanks to that, he thought it would be good to see how was Daniel acclimatizing. Shepard took elevator to the deck three and saw opened door in the life support. The commander didn't hesitate to come closer and see if Daniel was there. He walked in the room silently, seeing that Daniel watched the mass effect core.

"It looks like EDI managed to find the right size of your uniform." Shepard said which startled Daniel a little bit so he turned around.

"Shepard… yes. I've been just watching this." Daniel pointed at the core and Shepard came next to him.

"That is a mass effect core. It's something that helps us in intergalactic jump. We can travel FTL so we jump across star clusters which are distanced many light years away."

"Jump, faster than light, light years… that sounds like you were able to break through first rule of Einstein's relativity… rule of highest speed which was speed of light."

"Actually, Daniel, it's not us who broke the rule. We can travel FTL thanks to mass relays."

"What is that?"

"Massive objects on the edge of each system. It charges up mass effect core which provides energy for the jump. Nobody really knows where did they come from, but we can be grateful for them."

"I see. It seems that the things they taught me on the university are no longer true…"

"Maybe, but everything we use is based on old knowledge. You don't need to feel bad about it."

"I guess you are right, Shepard." Daniel said and Shepard nodded. After a while he decided to change subject.

"Daniel, there is time before we arrive at the place. I will need you on the mission…" Shepard said and Daniel looked at him.

"I am not sure if I can be used in combat…"

"Come and meet me at the shuttle bay. I'll teach you some basics that you can use on the battlefield. I'll be waiting for you." Shepard said and left Daniel alone.


	5. Chapter 5

There was still a lot of time before arrival at Geth base. Shepard decided to give Daniel some lesson in using guns so he would be useful in the mission needed to bring Legion back to Normandy.

"Great shooting!" Shepard said while Daniel hit stationary targets, "Now let's see what we can do when the target is moving." He continued and programmed targets to move from side to side. In this case, Daniel wasn't as successful as Shepard would expect.

"Lame! Put there somebody who can do better!" James scoffed. Shepard came closer to Daniel and Daniel took off the ear protection.

"Let James show you how to strike a moving target… James! Come here!" Shepard gestured at James to come closer. James walked up to both of them and Shepard gave him a gun, "Show Daniel how to do the thing. I'll be explaining to him while you do that. Shepard said and James smirked, taking that gun and getting ready for shooting his targets.

"Now Daniel, watch. James knows how to do this." Shepard said and the targets started to move. As soon as James shot his first moving target and continued through others, Shepard explained, "The trick is that you must predict your enemy's moves. Therefore, you can shoot your enemy. You cannot aim at him, but slightly off of him in the direction of his movement."

"That slightly reminds me of Coriolis effect. In this case the bullet is deflected from its original direction."

"Something like that. Now when you saw how James used his gun, try the same." Shepard said and Daniel took the gun from James. James returned to his spot in the shuttle bay, proud of his skill with gun. He continued to watch Daniel in his effort of shooting the targets. This time, however, when the targets started to move, Daniel shot 8 out of 10 which was better than 2 out of 10. James' mouth remained opened wide, Shepard's mouth went in smile, seeing it was not waste of time. Daniel took his ear protection off.

"Good job, Daniel! You can take some free time before we get to the mission. Also you better try out your equipment because we'll enter vacuum space."

"Will do, commander." Daniel said and with no other words left the shuttle bay through the elevator.

"Dios mio…" James shook his head and returned to his work out.

"I wouldn't even say he's got problems, commander. He seems so calm." Cortez said while making adjustments on the shuttle through his console. Shepard turned to face him.

"I can see that Daniel doesn't want me to feel like I am babysitting him. He's doing progress."

"Definitely he is, but this calm side of his is quite cold." Shepard's eyebrows narrowed after Cortez said that.

"Where are you pointing at, Cortez?"

"I saw this before. He hides some pain from the past. It's question why he volunteered to be the test subject for cryo-stasis though."

"You mean he ran away from the world he used to live in?"

"Sounds almost like it. I would guess he didn't have much luck in finding partner though."

"Cortez, correct me if I am wrong, but it almost sounds like you want him for yourself!" Shepard laughed and Cortez smiled in reply.

"He's a cute guy, but I don't want to cause him to be confused during the mission." Cortez said and Shepard shook his head smiling.

"Depends if he's into boys, Cortez. He can also be into aliens."

"Yeah you're the evidence that it's possible, commander!" Cortez laughed at Shepard. Daniel sat in the Life support room. He decided to kill time so he started drawing. He used data pad with stylus pen he found in a locker. Daniel used to draw when he was young but then he simply didn't have enough time as he grew up. Studies and other interests pushed the drawing away and so he forgot how to draw. However, now that there was time before mission, he had time and because he was always interested in space, he wanted to draw something special.

His most favorite objects in the universe were black holes. They are mystic, scary, powerful, simply interesting objects no one really knows much about. His drawing was interrupted once he saw a blue asari looking over his right shoulder to the drawing.

"That is beautiful drawing." Liara started and Daniel with her looked at each other.

"Well… I'm trying to resurrect my forgotten skills from childhood."

"It looks like you draw all the time. Is that a black hole?"

"Yes. More precisely, it's super-massive black hole."

"Sagittarius A*?" Liara asked.

"Yes… what's your name?"

"I'm Liara. Liara T'Soni. And you?"

"I'm Daniel Husk. You're… asari?" Daniel asked and Liara gave him nod, "Shepard told me about the species that I can meet within galaxy.

"Shepard is a good man, Daniel. Tell me, why black holes?"

"Well, I was always interested in them since I studied high school. I was counting critical radius of a matter to know when it will collapse into black hole. I always wondered how would black hole look in real life, not only the gravitational lens."

"Shepard could tell you. He was in the center of galaxy himself." And Liara started to explain Shepard's adventure against Collectors. Finally, there was a time of the mission. Joker announced that Normandy was approaching the Geth space ship. Shepard called for this mission James and Daniel. For Daniel it was his very first mission and it was in space. He had never been to a mission before. He just woke up from cryo-stasis and his whole life was flipped upside down.

James, Daniel and Shepard were standing in the airlock wearing their space suits. James and Daniel standing next to each other, Shepard facing them.

"Daniel, did you get an omni-tool from EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I just want to make sure that I will not have to return on board with only one member of my squad." Shepard said and James chuckled under his helmet, "That's no joke, Vega."

"Sorry, Loco." James said.

"You and I will be the front-liners. Daniel will be right behind us, covering us from behind. Daniel?" Shepard moved his gaze to Daniel.

"Yes, commander?"

"Don't panic in case of some happenings like explosion, collapse of the structure or cross-fire. Whatever you do, stay behind me or James and follow our steps. Did you understand?"

"Understood, commander."

"Then let's go…" Shepard finished and Daniel with James followed him through a corridor of airlock.

"Hey, Dan. I may not be empathic but I'll keep an eye on your ass! Don't ya worry! You'll be fine!" James said.

"Thanks, I guess…" Daniel said and all three of them continued through the corridor until they were at the gate on board of Geth ship.

"Commander?" Shepard caught transmission from Joker.

"Joker. What is it?"

"Normandy has received a distress signal from within the Geth ship." Joker said and Shepard looked at Daniel. His innocent war-untouched eyes met with commander's.

"Are you sure this is no discrepancy?"

"I tried to get specific location of the signal but something is jamming it…"

"What does it mean, Joker?"

"It means ' _Watch out! It smells with problems!_ ' Be careful. Joker out." Joker said and left them alone. Commander opened the vault door with button and all of them proceeded through. Suddenly, the door shut behind them, the button turned red.

"Shit!" James exclaimed, "Okay, Loco. What now?"

"Listen, it looks like we fell into a trap and the Geth might not be on our side. We cannot contact Joker, neither open these doors. However, if we stay together we will survive!"

"What's gonna be our next step, Loco?"

"Now we have three goals. First, we need to find Legion and most likely save him. Second, we need to find a source of the signal jammer and destroy it. Third, stay safe and watch for all enemies!" Shepard said and all of them went deeper into the base of the Geth. Shepard, James and Daniel formed a triangle while James and Shepard were in the front, Daniel in the back, all of them holding loaded guns. The base was dark, no oxygen, only vacuum and zero gravity. At one moment, Daniel spotted something crawling on the ceiling.

"What was that?!" Daniel asked silently.

"What was what?" James asked back.

"Something crawled up there." Daniel noted. Shepard didn't take any risk and activated his flashlight. He looked at the ceiling, seeing many Geth on the ceiling. Shepard's eyes widened and sweat appeared on his face.

"Fire!" Shepard ordered. All of them fired at the Geth hanging on the ceiling. Some Geth avoided, some got shot and died. Some started descending to the squad of humans, "RUN!" Shepard shouted and started to run through corridors. James and Daniel followed him, Geth ran behind them. All of them had red visors which signalized they were hostile. Shepard and his squad ran through corridors until they came across a big hall with four entrances.

"Stop!" Shepard said and looked around, "Geth are approaching! Watch out and shoot all of them as long as you have an ammo!" Geth were incoming, many of them were coming through entrances and they were all shooting at the squad of humans. James and Shepard had no problem to use a structure in the center. Daniel did the same, unfortunately for him, he wasn't so experienced in combat and got hit in his hip.

"AH!" Daniel cried out, holding his hip.

"Dan!" Shepard cowered to him, "Dan! Hold that wound tight! James! Take them out!"

"I'm out of ammo, Loco!" James said and some Geth were incoming. Shepard started to think of the worst, but suddenly, Geth started falling to the ground after a hit in head. The perimeter was clear and Shepard looked up at a traverse, seeing bright white blueish shimmer. It drew a figure of Geth with sniper rifle standing there.

"Shepard-commander." The Geth said and Shepard recognized that voice. It belonged to Legion.


	6. Chapter 6

Legion made a descend from a metal traverse in the hall down to James, Shepard and Daniel. However, James went few steps back as Legion was approaching them.

"James… it's ok. He's no threat!" Shepard said and Legion showed his empty hands.

"We do not intend to cause harm."

"Uh… it can talk?!" James looked at Shepard.

"We are Geth. This platform is built for cooperation with Shepard-commander against the Heretics."

"Heretics are those other Geth we were fighting, James. Go and help Daniel!" Shepard said and exchanged his position with James who went down to Daniel making sure the wound wouldn't get any worse. Shepard stood face to face Legion.

"Legion, what happened here? I thought we reprogrammed Geth before."

"The main server has been infected with virus. We do not know who deployed the virus but he left a symbol." Legion said and projected some kind of insignia.

"Cerberus! Who else!" Shepard said and Legion dismissed the holograph.

"This platform has sent a distress signal once we spotted Normandy docking here. We hoped that Shepard-commander would save us."

"How long are you the main resistance here?"

"We resist the Heretics for… precisely 842 hours, 12 minutes and 17 seconds now."

"You, Loco?" James asked and Shepard with Legion looked at him, "He's losing consciousness." He said as Daniel tried to stay awake. Shepard looked back at Legion, concerned.

"He lost too much blood and the pressure between his suit and vacuum costs him air. No time to waste. Legion, we must escape this place but there is some signal jammer that holds us in here!" Shepard said and Legion activated his omni-tool.

"We recommend on shutting down the central server. It will temporarily deactivate Heretics and every other technology connected to it. We will have a few minutes before the auxiliary generator switches the base back on."

"Lead the way, Legion." Shepard said and checked James with Daniel, "Daniel, can you hear me?" Shepard asked, Daniel tiredly nodded, "Don't give up. We're almost out of this. Just hold on!"

"I'll… I'll try…" Daniel said and James helped him on feet.

"Got ya, Dan!" James supported Daniel and together with Shepard and Legion they went towards the central server. Their way was suspiciously calm, Legion in the front, James with Daniel having arm around his neck in the middle, Shepard as the last one. With no interruption, they managed to get in the central server room.

"Shepard-commander. This is the central server." Legion walked up to the console.

"How much time do you need?"

"We need only two minutes to get through firewalls and apply the command. However, as soon as we unlock first firewall, the Heretics will be invading."

"We have no ammo, Legion!"

"Then we recommend setting up defensive turrets and manually use them. Shepard-commander, we wish you good luck." Legion said Shepard with James headed to defensive turrets next to the entrance. Daniel was laid next to Legion who was working on the console. The hostile Geth were incoming to the server room but James and Shepard were taking down each one using the turrets. Daniel was watching the Geth standing next to him how it worked at the console, concentrated on breaking through firewalls.

The Geth didn't pay attention to Daniel. The human looked at the entrance as Geth were incoming but his vision was becoming very contrast. He stopped registering sound and followed by that, everything went black. After two minutes, no Geth were incoming to the room. James and Shepard got off the turrets.

"That was the last one."

"We kicked their asses, yeah!" James cheered.

"Shepard-commander. The signal interference is no longer active." Legion said.

"Good work Legi–" Shepard was about to say but then he noticed how his Geth companion kneeled down, checking on Daniel. "Daniel!" he exclaimed. Both, James and Shepard ran down to see him, "Shit!" Shepard said and started to shake with him violently, "Wake up! Daniel! No!"

"Shepard-commander. We recommend immediate evacuation before it's too late."

"He needs help! I'm not leaving him behind!" Shepard said and activated a medi-gel from his omni-tool. Daniel twitched himself a little.

"Mhm… Shep…" He murmured and Shepard took a deep breath.

"Good…" Shepard said and called to Normandy, "Joker! We need to get out! Start the engines! We'll be at Normandy in no time!"

"Roger that, commander!" Joker said and Shepard looked at Legion.

"Legion. You'll take Daniel, I and James will cover you." Shepard said and Legion took Daniel carefully in his arms. They ran out of the server room, soon the auxiliary generator switched the power back on. Hostile Geth were after them, James and Shepard were shooting through their way. Enemies were soon surprised by Normandy's lights illuminating the hallways of the ship. When the hostile Geth turned around to see, the wall of the ship blew up and all Hostile Geth were thrown far behind the squad.

"On board!" Shepard shouted. All of them ran towards the airlock door of Normandy. There was a big jump from a broken floor to the airlock but thanks to the zero gravity, every one of them got in the airlock. The door closed behind them. In the airlock, there was time before the pressure would equalize. Daniel's blood was dripping to the ground and Legion couldn't help it but he had to stare at Daniel. Holding him in arms was bringing him some vibrations in his circuits. He couldn't see under the helmet but he wanted to touch.

Touch… he never thought of touching, neither had need of something. His existence was always logical and he followed only algorithms. Now there was something he couldn't describe well, some urge to take down the helmet and see him, possibly touch him as well. No, Legion knew he was Geth, however, something didn't seem right. The airlock of Normandy opened to the deck and James with Shepard took off their helmets.

"So how did it go, commander?" Joker asked as he turned around with his pilot chair.

"We will talk later, Joker. There is one member of my squad that needs immediate medical care." Shepard explained shortly and Legion followed Shepard to the elevator. James remained with Joker.

"Looks like it didn't go as planned."

"Don't care. We made it out alive… more or less."

"Except for Dan, yeah?"

"Hey, he's not dead but he was this close to death!" James showed tiny space between thumb and index finger. Down in the medical bay, Daniel was laid on medical berth by Legion. Dr. Chakwas took off his uniform and his helmet. In the moment when Legion saw Daniel's unconscious face, there was sudden wave of heat rushing from deep of his core. The urge to touch him was increasing and Legion was processing through his data banks if there was no virus that could do this. Everything was clean.

"Shepard, Dan will be fine." Dr. Chakwas talked to Shepard behind Legion. Legion tilted his head to the side, listening to their conversation, "But he had extreme luck. According to the measures, he lost 4 liters of blood. It seems he got shot in vein which is better than get shot in artery but still."

"When is he going to be back on his feet?"

"I applied some advanced medi-gel so his blood cells should regenerate twice as fast but you can't count with mission for at least one day."

"One day? That doesn't sound like long time for him to recover."

"Well, it's no surprise actually. When I talked to him about his life before, he told me that he didn't drink or smoke. Except for the fact he wasn't in favor of doing sport, he lived pretty healthy before."

"That's good then…"

"Are you worried, Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas asked, reading a concern from face of the commander.

"I will be honest, doctor. I had my doubts every time I looked at Daniel at that ship. His look is so… so innocent, unharmed… I was so afraid of losing him when he was losing his consciousness there. I was thinking for a while that I failed as a commander…" Shepard said, sustaining his face with hand and shaking it.

"Commander. It's normal to expect risk of your squadmates getting hurt. If I should say my opinion, I think Daniel did well on this mission. It was his very first mission and he can be grateful only to you that you gave him right orders. If you didn't do all you could, we wouldn't be able to save him." Dr. Chakwas said and Shepard sighed.

"Perhaps you're right, doctor. I have to admit that despite the fact of his autistic handicap, he did a great work. I'll leave you work and him rest… Legion? We're going."

"Shepard-commander. This platform requires permission to stay. We wish to learn." Legion said and Dr. Chakwas with Shepard looked at each other.

"I think… if doctor doesn't mind you staying here… I guess you can stay, Legion."

"I don't mind it, Legion. Just don't do anything that might complicate Dan's healing procedure."

"We will not interfere into your work, doctor." Legion said and Shepard was about to leave.

"Alright then. I'm going to get ready for another mission including bringing Garrus."

"Commander, if I may suggest you something, go and take a nap. You had a rough day." Dr. Chakwas smiled.

"I don't know, doctor. I mean how long will it take for us to get to Hades Nexus?"

"Don't bother yourself, commander. We have like five hours of flight in front of us!" Joker said through com-link and Shepard crossed his arms, thinking that Joker was spying on him. Joker cut the communication and Shepard left the medical bay. Dr. Chakwas returned to her work and Legion turned back to see Daniel's pale bloodless face. The Geth was watching every body part of Daniel, feeling strange itch pushing him to touch him. _Don't do it, we don't need this, we don't feel._ He told himself thinking this logical assumption would help him to push back his need.

It didn't help a bit, actually it only made his need more intense. Legion's shaking three-fingered hand was slowly approaching Daniel's arm which rested forceless on the medical table. First contact with Daniel's hand was like an electrostatic discharge for Legion. A spark which made him flinch back. He actually felt it. _A feeling_ he thought. He had to do it again. This time, he didn't flinch back. The cold metal went in contact with soft bare skin of Daniel's arm. Legion needed more. His hand made its way down Daniel's arm until his receptors met Daniel's palm.

Now the urge and itch was so powerful that Legion had to do this. He grabbed the hand, grasping it, intertwining his three fingers with Daniel's five. The itch was lowering, a heat wave flooding Legion's wires. The Geth sensed that Daniel tightened his grip as well so Legion glanced at his face and found that the human smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

That day on Normandy, after saving Legion, Shepard has decided that it was the right time to use opportunity of having privacy so he invited Liara to his cabin. Liara accepted the invitation and used the elevator to get up. She entered the cabin and saw Shepard was taking down his shirt.

"Shepard."

"Liara?"

"I've heard what happened. He was lucky that he made it out alive."

"I know, Liara." Shepard said and Liara sat on the bed beside him, followed by putting her hand on Shepard's face.

"I can sense how tense you must feel now, Shepard."

"You can help me to ease the tension." Shepard smiled at her. Liara smiled back and then they kissed each other. The kiss started series of events. Shepard helped Liara to get undressed and Liara took Shepard's uniform pants off too. They lied naked on the bed and Shepard didn't lose eye contact with Liara. The journey across the galaxy became a dream for Adrian Shepard and Liara T'Soni as soon as they merged physically and mentally.

Back in medical bay, Legion's own hand was still intertwined with Daniel's hand. A skin of the human was finally getting a healthy color thanks to a blood transfusion. As Legion concentrated on face of the sleeping Daniel, he didn't notice that Dr. Chakwas was going to check on Daniel while Legion was satisfying of his need to hold Daniel's hand. Legion finally came to his senses and heard steps of Dr. Chakwas approaching them. He managed to disrupt the connection of hands but Chakwas noticed it.

"What was that?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"We do not understand."

"Don't play that on me. I could see that you've been doing something to him." She said and Legion knew he will not get out of this. He had to find a reason so he started to speak.

"We were monitoring his pulse." He lied.

"Oh… really. I guess that is good. Though I thought you Geth wouldn't be showing concern about humans. Maybe Shepard was right about you."

"We wish to learn more about humans. That is why this platform decided to stay and monitor this human's processes." Legion explained, trying to cover the fact that he was just satisfying his urgent need to hold Daniel's hand. It was a strange way how this Geth would… masturbate? However, when he held the hand, he was feeling continuous waves of heat rushing through his body. It was pleasant and it was new. Legion didn't know why was he feeling things. He never used to experience something like feeling. It was in conflict with his protocol.

"I see… well, the monitor says his blood level is full. Everything should be fine now." Chakwas said and disconnected the pumping machine, patching Daniel's arm. Legion watched fascinated how Dr. Chakwas performed all medical stuff needed to prevent blood leak out of the arm. Then something was telling him he should already leave before he would say the truth. The Geth stood up.

"We must speak to other crew members." Legion said and left the medical bay. Doctor Chakwas didn't understand that but she rather ignored that and continued with the care about Daniel. Legion's next stop was at the cockpit. He wanted to talk to Joker.

"Jeff, it looks like you have a visit." EDI notified Joker who was turning around with his chair.

"Well, Liara. I thought you would be with Shepard but if you want some shoulder to cry on…" Joker smiled but then he saw Legion, "Oh… never mind. What's up, Legion? What would a Geth want from somebody like me?"

"We wished to speak with Shepard-commander but we cannot find him."

"Shepard is at his cabin, but if I were you, I wouldn't bother him right now. He's got some business with Liara if you know what I mean." Joker chuckled.

"Jeff, I don't think Legion knows that you mean sexual intercourse."

"We do not know since Geth are not in need of this. However, now that you mention it, we want to know what is the sexual intercourse." Legion said and Joker blushed slightly.

"Oh… well… it's uh… EDI? Can you help?"

"You're asking the space ship's AI which doesn't have organic instincts to answer what is sexual intercourse about… if you want explanation, Legion, it's act when organics can reproduce. Organics have their anatomy based on instincts and hormones which give them opportunity to ' _want_ ' this intercourse with another one."

"Yeah, pretty much. I think you don't have to worry about this, Legion. Like EDI said, it's mostly about instincts and hormones which make some organic to want this so it shouldn't bother you because you don't have hormones… at least I think so…" Joker said and his ' _at least I think so_ ' brought some doubts in Legion's processor. Doubts, another thing Legion was question that Geth would have.

"So… Shepard-commander is having sexual intercourse with Liara T'Soni now." Legion said and Joker nodded. Legion's curiosity was stronger and stronger. He wanted to know so he turned around and started walking away, "We wish to know more. We will visit Shepard-commander."

"W-W-Wait! Legion, no! That is private stuff!" Joker tried to explain but it seemed that Legion wasn't listening.

"It seems Legion didn't hear you, Jeff." EDI said and Joker face-palmed himself.

"Oh crap! Shepard will make the fire once Legion enters his cabin!" Joker rather went back to piloting the ship. Back in the cabin, Shepard and Liara were under blanket, Shepard with one hand under his head and the other one holding Liara who was leaned with her head to Shepard's chest. Both of them slightly resting, almost asleep after having a great sex. Suddenly, they heard shifting of the cabin door. Shepard abruptly opened his eyes and raised himself on elbows, seeing Legion entering the room.

"Shepard-commander." Legion said and Liara opened her eyes as well. She hid her breasts with the blanket.

"Legion! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"We wished to see sexual intercourse so we could learn about humans."

"Nobody enters my cabin without my permission! Legion, leave! Now!" Shepard shouted at Legion who walked backwards a little bit.

"We beg for apology, Shepard-commander. We did not mean to interfere to private stuff." Legion turned back and left the cabin. Shepard and Liara put the blanket down.

"Damn… Legion…"

"Shepard, did you hear what he was talking about?"

"Yes, I heard that. Maybe I should talk to him… I don't know what got into me that I started shouting at him."

"I guess it meant there was enough time for us."

"Liara?"

"I should get back to my work. I'll see you later." Liara said and put on her clothes. Once she was dressed up, she went to the elevator and waved Shepard. The door closed behind her and Shepard was alone now. He had to think of what he did to Legion and how he shouted at him. Shepard decided to discover what was happening so he dressed himself up as well and sat to his private terminal.

"EDI, tell Legion to come up here. He wanted to talk to me" Adrian said and went to sit back on his bed. After a while he saw as Legion entered his cabin for the second time. This time he wasn't going to yell at him.

"Don't you want to sit, Legion?"

"We do not need it."

"Alright… Legion, I know you might not care about it, but I am sorry for that I shouted at you before while."

"No offense taken, commander. We are not programmed to feel offended."

"Still, I want you to know that you are part of my crew. You just came in a bad time, that's all."

"We didn't know that sexual intercourse was private act, however, this platform wants to know more about humans."

"You still say that since you're on board of Normandy again, Legion. I thought that Geth weren't interested in organics."

"This platform wishes to understand."

"Understand? What do you mean?"

"Understand the concept of humanity. We want to know what are feelings?"

"Feelings?" Shepard asked and Legion nodded, "Well… feelings are something that organics have. They can be physical, like tactile feelings. You can feel pain, hot, cold, pressure… those are taken care by receptors."

"Receptors, yes. We have receptors as well, only their threshold is different."

"And then there are abstract feelings. Something you can't see or describe and I am not sure if I can explain it to you somehow that you could understand."

"Shepard-commander, we wish to understand this. Try to explain."

"Alright. So these abstract feelings are hard to describe because that is a matter of personality. Every individual is different, unique and all of us have specific angle of seeing things. These feelings are emotions. You may feel happy, sad, heartbroken, angry… everything but it depends on your personality. Some people are sensitive, they tend to feel things very intensively and some are inert, they have a lack of feelings… and they tend to be cruel to others."

"The Geth aren't individual. We are all part of one consensus."

"That's why it's hard for you to understand and for me to explain, Legion. Because organics have feelings, they are also afraid of being alone so they want to find somebody who will share their feelings mutually. This need of having somebody by your side is called love, Legion."

"Love…?"

"Yes, it's a strong feeling that cannot be understood, it's something what comes during the life. It makes you do strange things, even stupid things. Love doesn't make sense so please, don't ask me to explain."

"Does Shepard-commander love miss Liara T'Soni?" Legion asked and Shepard nodded, "So sexual intercourse is a result of love?" Shepard nodded once more, "Shepard-commander… can a simple holding of hand be taken as an act of sexual intercourse?"

"No, but it shows how dear that person is to you… Legion, why do you ask me all these things? It doesn't sound like you want to know only definitions. Is there anything I should know about?" Shepard said and Legion thought for a while.

"No data available." Legion said and left the cabin. Commander was confused.


	8. Chapter 8

After another 3 hours of flight, Normandy made a jump into a Hades Nexus cluster using the mass relay. The ship ended up in Hekate system. Shepard was standing in the cockpit behind Joker.

"Alright, captain. We're in Hades Nexus. What planet should we land on?"

"I'll try to contact Garrus to see if we have connection." Shepard said send a signal to Garrus' omni-tool. He made a connection, "Garrus, Shepard here."

"Shep… is th… can't h… strong interference!" Garrus spoke through his omni-tool but the connection was being interrupted.

"Garrus! Tell me where are you! Tell me where to land!"

"Ca… h… a thi… Shepard! La… Asteria!" the connection was disrupted as soon as Garrus said name of the planet.

"Joker, head to Asteria. Time to pick Garrus up and leave!"

"Commander?"

"What is it, Joker?"

"How did your date with Liara go?" Joker asked and Shepard went away, face-palming himself. Joker laughed to it. This time, Shepard changed the squad selection and chose Legion and Liara to follow him on the planet. They all got in shuttle and Cortez was piloting it once Normandy got on the orbit of Asteria.

"What are we going to do, Shepard? We don't know where Garrus might be." Liara asked.

"I believe that the interference was caused by the distance. We might have better signal once we land." Shepard said.

"Shepard-commander, if we may suggest something, it would be better to connect to local communication network which might help up increase the strength of signal by 50%."

"Do it, Legion." Shepard said and Legion activated his omni-tool, connecting to the network.

"Shepard-commander. Try to contact Garrus Vakarian now." Legion said and Shepard used his own omni-tool to call Garrus.

"Garrus, do you hear me now? We're on Asteria."

"Shepard! Be careful! I'm in some batarian base and it doesn't look nice here! Something bad is about to happen because Cerberus is here also!"

"Cerberus! Why do they… well never mind. Hold on, we're going for you!" Shepard closed the communication, "Get ready… it's gonna be hot down there."

"Asteria is known for asari living only by the poles. They don't live in other parts because the average temperature rises up to 65°C during the day." Liara notified.

"We'll land and we'll act. We have to be as fast as we can." Shepard finished. Soon they landed near the location of some batarian base, lying on the ground.

"Garrus, we are near your location. We could send Normandy to hit the base with some fire and distract enemies."

"I wouldn't do that, Shepard. This base has AA gun so if there is only a sign of Normandy peeking in the perimeter, it will be taken down in no time."

"Damn! What do you suggest?"

"I'll try to make my way through so we- Shit!" Garrus said and Shepard could hear firing, "My cover was blown! I have no time to talk, Shepard! I sent you coordinates of the rendezvous point! Be quick!" Garrus ended the communication.

"Let's go!" Shepard said and Liara with Legion followed him to the base. They were careful not to alarm the base but since Garrus was the only one who has alarmed the base, they had it quite easy to get in. Particular about this mission was that Shepard chose Liara and Legion in his group. After the incident it would be embarrassing for Legion, but thanks to the fact that Legion was Geth, he didn't feel embarrassed.

"On the right!" Liara shouted as they saw few Cerberus troops coming at them. She threw singularity at them and Legion could shoot them with his sniper rifle. They kept on running through the batarian base, meeting enemies until they came across a hangar full of transport containers.

"This doesn't look right…" Shepard said.

"Shepard, where is Legion?" Liara asked and Shepard looked around. He saw Legion up at the ceiling, hiding on the traverses.

"He's gonna cover us from above. Come, Liara!" he said and they continued in running through the hangar to the meeting point. Cerberus troops were coming from all sides, Shepard was shooting them, Liara used her biotic powers. Legion was making sure that Shepard and Liara wouldn't get hurt from behind so he was shooting enemies coming at their back. Once all Cerberus troops were dead, Shepard was thinking that something wasn't right.

"Shepard?"

"Liara, something seems off. It was too easy…" Shepard said and as soon as he finished the sentence, the containers flew to the sides once there was an explosion. Shepard and Liara were thrown back with the shockwave. Shepard supported himself with elbows and recognized Cerberus' Atlas coming towards them. Atlas aimed to the ceiling and Shepard looked at Legion.

"Shepard-commander?"

"Legion! Watch out!" Shepard warned but it was too late. Atlas shot at the ceiling which exploded right behind Legion and the Geth fell down and hit the ground hard, "Legion!" Shepard shouted. Legion's eye darkened after experiencing short-circuit caused by the explosion.

"Shepard… we cannot win this!" Liara said and Shepard glanced over at Atlas which had his gun prepared to fire. It almost looked like end but then something happened. Atlas' back exploded. When Shepard looked behind him, he spotted Garrus standing with a grenade launcher.

"Nobody hurts my friends without paying for it!" Garrus said with deep tone of his voice shooting grenades at Atlas' back, "You made a mistake by making this turian angry…" he added and Atlas knelt down, followed by falling to the ground. Liara and even Shepard were quite shocked by the happenings. Garrus ran up to them.

"Shepard, Liara, it's good to know that both of you are in one piece." He said and helped them both up. Then he looked at deactivated Legion, "Well it's better not to see somebody."

"He is with us. He was covering us from behind." Liara said.

"Liara is right, Garrus. Even you might have your own opinion about Legion, he is part of my crew. We're not leaving anybody behind." Shepard said and Garrus sighed.

"Still the same old stubborn Shepard. I'm glad some things haven't changed." Garrus smiled, "We should get out because another troops are coming. We need to use the opportunity and escape."

"We're with you, Garrus. Just help us to get Legion out." Shepard said and Garrus helped to carry Legion out of the base. So far they haven't get caught by anybody. No Cerberus troops were after them so they arrived at the shuttle, got in and flied back to Normandy. There wasn't much space where to put Legion's body. The AI core was under reconstruction and so Garrus with Shepard rested Legion on a medical berth next to Daniel. Garrus noticed sleeping Daniel so he needed to ask.

"Oh, what happened to this guy?" he pointed at Daniel, "Shepard?" he asked because Shepard banged his head against the metallic wall.

"It happened again. Legion is deactivated and this time I'm not sure I'll be able to see him back up. I was expecting Daniel to end up like this but Legion… what is happening to me? There weren't casualties on my missions before…" he said and banged his head against the wall again. Garrus grabbed Shepard and pulled him from the wall.

"Then don't be the next patient! Come on, Shepard. Let's go to the main battery so you can tell me everything." Garrus said, having arm across Shepard's shoulders and leading him out of medical bay. In the main battery, Garrus was preparing the console for his lovely calibrations that he planned to make. Shepard told him everything that had happened since his return to the Alliance.

"Man, Shepard. Sounds like you experienced really interesting things while I was gone!"

"You can't even imagine, Garrus. Sometimes I miss the old days when we met for the first time. It wasn't so complicated before."

"Yeah I miss those, Shep. So you say that you don't know why Anderson entrusted you with this 190 years old guy?"

"No but it must be big. I'm telling you, Garrus… when Thane explained to me what autists are capable of, I don't know what could Cerberus do if they find out. Probably they will try to track him down and use him."

"We will not allow that. There's no Shepard without Vakarian, right?"

"Perhaps you are right, Garrus."

"Of course I am! Heh, and you mentioned something about Legion too. What's with that guy?"

"Legion has been acting strange since we brought him back on Normandy. He says that he tries to understand concept of humanity but the questions he asked me… it almost seems like he's got something that he tries to verify." Shepard said and Garrus snickered.

"That would be funny to know that we've got a Geth able to contain emotions!"

"And he also spotted me and Liara in bed…" Shepard said and Garrus couldn't find words to it.

"That is… interesting. Shepard, you know what we both need?"

"Kill over thousand Geth units? No, thank you. I feel sorry for the dead one in medical bay."

"No… we need to blow off some steam if you know what I mean."

"Right… I'll tell Joker to change the course to the Citadel." Shepard said and Garrus poked him in shoulder.

"That's the Shepard I like!" Garrus and Shepard smiled. They turned their gazes at the door which opened and revealed Daniel standing in them.

"Dan! You're fine!"

"Yeah. I never slept so good in my life though!" Daniel smiled and noticed Garrus, "You're… Garrus Vakarian. The others told me about you."

"Hopefully only the best stuff!" Garrus chuckled shook hand with Daniel.

"Daniel, I and Garrus decided to take a pause from battles so we're gonna head to the Citadel and drink something. Care to join us?"

"I think I could… I try to get used to the things I don't like…" Daniel said and so the next stop of Normandy was a Purgatory club on the Citadel.


	9. Chapter 9

Normandy was approaching to the Citadel and there was only one purpose – to chill out. Shepard and others needed a bit of rest from the adventurous return of Shepard. Because there was time before Normandy entered the orbit of the Citadel, Daniel used the opportunity and went to Shepard's cabin to have a talk.

"Did you want to see me, commander?"

"Daniel, you can call me Shepard. Yes, I wanted to talk to you in private… without Garrus listening."

"Oh… did I do something wrong?"

"No, I was only thinking for a while. Before you volunteered to be cryogenically frozen, what was your life like?"

"My life? I don't remember much though… I only know I taught on few high schools and universities. I never had partner, friends, I escaped to a solitude and hid myself from society because I was getting anxious from all the stress that I could have from contact with others. Why?"

"As much as I see, you get along well here on Normandy. I am asking you because I don't get one thing…" Shepard stood up from his bed, "Why did Anderson put me in charge of you. Anderson knows that I am one of their most reliable soldiers. Why did he want me to take you in my crew?"

"Do you regret having me on board?"

"I won't lie… that mission when you got hurt, I almost lost all hope and I thought I cannot afford risking life of an untrained civil…"

"Understood, commander."

"Daniel, listen. There must be a reason why you're here, why Cerberus is becoming to be more aggressive. Isn't there something… something from past that can be important for us? For the Alliance?" Shepard asked and Daniel tried to remember, though only he shook his head.

"I remember that I used to be part of some scientific researches but I don't remember which ones and I think that after such a long time, they have to be lost…"

"I see… maybe we will find a way for you how to remember. Now, is there something you want to ask?"

"Uh… yes. When I woke up in that medical bay, I saw some robot on the other bed. I remember seeing it but… what was it?"

"That's… Legion. He belongs to the Geth species, however, when we were on a mission to take Garrus, he was badly hurt so he is deactivated now and we should find a way how to get him back. He was strange last few days…"

"Strange? How?"

"You don't know Geth, but they are synthetic race. They cannot feel, they cannot need. Nevertheless, Legion was behaving strangely, showing signs of interest in terms like love, feelings, emotions, sex…" Shepard explained and Daniel tried to process through what he said.

"Maybe it's evolution. Even machines can evolve, if his species are capable of regular behavior, there can be sign of some personality. Machine wouldn't ask those things… at least that's what I think."

"We will find out once Legion is back online. Anything else?"

"No… only, well I think I shouldn't tell you since you are commander."

"Come on, we will get drunk soon. You will tell me either way."

"Ok then… when I was asleep, I was feeling in my dreams that somebody was holding my hand… I know it may sound stupid but I felt like sharing this information. I never had the option to hold somebody's hand but even it was only a dream, it seemed so real, so warm… it was my left hand. It was just great." Daniel said and Shepard smiled.

"Daniel, you're in 22. Century. Universe is full of species and there are no problems with biological differences. You might find your partner between some of them, a man or a woman, nobody cares. It's up to you."

"I guess you are right."

"Sure. So, shall we join the party?"

"Yes, Shepard." Daniel said. Shepard and Daniel left the cabin together. Joker docked Normandy to the Citadel docking bay and every member of the crew left towards the elevator. Shepard, Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Daniel, Cortez, James, Liara and Garrus left the ship and took the elevator to a Purgatory. Once they got there, they separated into groups. Joker, doctor Chakwas and Cortez sat to the table, drinking something together. Shepard, James, Garrus and Daniel were sitting by the bar and Liara was dancing behind them.

The party was wild soon and Daniel's group got drunk very soon, including Daniel.

"Joker couldn't say a word to the joke about brittle bone disease! You should have seen his face!" Garrus laughed while he slowly got the sentence off himself. Others joined him. Shepard poked Daniel a little to the shoulder.

"And what 'bout you? Remember somethin' funny from prehistoric 21. century?" Shepard laughed and Daniel tried to get his face off the table.

"Yeah… yeah! I think I know 'bout something! Y-Yeah! Let me think!" Daniel slapped his head.

"Give up! Can't even handle few more bottles, amigo!" James tackled him.

"Hey, shut up, V-Vega!" Daniel started, "Oh… yeah! That thing… project S… So… S… nah can't even say it!"

"Give up! Give up!" James and Garrus were making fun of him.

"Soma!" Daniel finally said it and others cheered.

"Hooray! And wha-what was th-that 'bout?" Shepard asked slowly because of his drunkenness.

"Well… j-just imagine… scanning somebody's brain… and then, then just put it into machine! Voila! You have… immortality!" Daniel gestured and then snapped fingers while saying 'voila'.

"Bad news for… for Vega! No brain there!" Garrus tackled him.

"Shut up, Vakarian!" he tackled back. Shepard got tapped on shoulder by Liara.

"Come, my prince. I need companion in dance!"

"No, Liara… please… I'm ho-horrible da-AAH!" And Shepard got pulled to the dance floor to Liara. James watched it and Garrus placed both hands on James' shoulders, talking to his ear.

"Come, Vega. Let's show them some hot dancing!"

"No way, Vakarian! That's too gay!" James said but Garrus pulled him off the chair still. Daniel was alone, well, not actually entirely alone. Three seats to his left, there was a turian sitting by the bar, drinking as well, alone too. Daniel couldn't help then just look at him. The turian noticed it and looked back at him with corner of his eye, his faceplates went in something reminding smile. Turian's face turned to him, supporting himself using elbow.

"Hey, how're ya doin'?" The turian asked.

"Hey…" Daniel answered casually. His cheeks red and he tried to ignore him. However, the turian alternated all three seats until he was in tight proximity to Daniel.

"You don't seem to be local."

"Imma new here."

"Hmm, can see that… what's your name, bud?"

"Dan, yours?"

"Renok. Saw your friends, saw Vakarian and Shepard."

"You know them?" Dan looked at the turian.

"Who doesn't? They're heroes! But to be honest, the only thing worth seeing here is you." Renok told him and took another sip of a drink.

"What you're trying to do? I thought turians don't like humans…"

"Well, I don't like humans… but I made an exception here." Renok said and his talon gently explored curvature of Daniel's thigh, "For some reason I can't help it but I want to have you all for myself." The human didn't know how to react.

"I, uh… hey, bartender. Give me the strongest thing you have here." Daniel said quickly and a turian bartender poured him strange blue liquor. Daniel looked at it strangely for a while and drank it all at one go.

"Looks like you can handle a lot, Dan." Renok said and Daniel looked at him, his vision becoming blurry and eyes closing, "Dan, you alright?" Renok asked and Daniel's head fell heavily on the table. Everything went black for him. Nobody noticed anything because of the noise in club. Suddenly, Daniel's eyes opened and he saw a ceiling of some apartment.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You can choose. You're in hell, in heaven… or maybe in an apartment of some turian named Renok." Daniel moved his gaze to the turian standing in the doorway who said the sentence. Daniel raised himself on elbows.

"You, how did you- ow my head. I feel like vomiting…" Daniel said and realized he was covered with blanket. Renok came to him and sat on the bed next to him, holding a glass of water.

"Here, this might help you." Renok handed him the glass and Daniel stared at it, not sure what it was, "Don't worry, it's just water. Not like the poison you drank back in the bar." Daniel took it and drank, "Yeah, maybe some urine could be in it." Renok said and Daniel spit the water like a fountain all over the bed, Renok was laughing, "That was just a joke. Keep calm, it's clear water." Renok finished and Daniel could drink before talking again.

"That was a poison what I drank?"

"Yeah, for humans. Some drinks are not suitable for your species. You asked for the strongest stuff so you could expect a poison. You're lucky that you made it out alive. When I brought you here… let's say I never saw that violent vomiting of human!" Renok chuckled.

"Wait, do my friends know about what happened?"

"I don't know… they didn't even notice that I pulled you out."

"Renok, how is that possible that you don't feel headache and that other stuff?"

"Because I didn't drink as much as you and your friends."

"If you didn't drink that much… then everything you said was-"

"True?" Renok asked, "Yeah." He completed and Daniel knew that this turian was actually serious about what he was saying and Daniel realized that Renok had strong affection towards him.

"Then you really love me, don't you?" Daniel asked and Renok nodded, smiling. Daniel smiled back. He almost forgot about everybody from Normandy. He just concentrated on the smile given to him from Renok who was sitting on the bed. Renok grabbed Daniel's hand, examining every part of his palm and Daniel intertwined his fingers with Renok's. They stared at each other for a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

New day on Normandy. The crew was still trying to collect themselves after a wild party. Most of them were lying in the medical bay, Shepard and Liara in the commander's cabin.

"Awwh, my head. It's like my skull was put on a rail and train went over it!" compared James his headache.

"What do you know about pain, Vega. You're soldier for a while from what I know…" teased him Garrus.

"Can't you both shut up? Every single fucking sound is amplified with this migraine of mine!" Joker added.

That was a morning on the Citadel docking bay. Soon the crew got on their own feet, even having a bad headache, they undocked from the Citadel and Normandy left. They were on a way to the Migrant fleet for Tali who could repair broken Legion. Shepard had one unfinished business with Daniel. Now that he knew what Daniel told him before, he went to check the life support. He wasn't there so he told himself he could be somewhere else – crew quarters, he wasn't there, observatories – he wasn't there, medical bay, AI core, vid-com room, war room, main battery, shuttle bay, nothing. He was nowhere to be found.

Shepard was becoming to be desperate. So he ran to the cockpit to tell Joker.

"Joker!"

"Commander! Please… I know I should respect your orders but this is critical state so… SHUT UP! MY HEAD HURTS!"

"Joker?"

"Ah… sorry, commander. It hurts as hell… what do you need?"

"Daniel isn't on board."

"What?! What do you mean he's not on board?! You want to tell me he's on the Citadel?!"

"We must have forgotten about him when we were drunk and headed back… damn! And I wanted to talk to him!"

"We are pretty far from Citadel but I can get us back if you want."

"No… our next goal is to bring Tali on board and let her fix Legion. Dan is… safe on the Citadel."

"Alright but you should call him at least."

"Good point." Shepard said and activated his omni-tool, ready to call Daniel. The omni-tool started sending signals to Daniel's omni-tool. Daniel saw his omni-tool flashing on his right hand but he hesitated. He lied under the blanket, naked with bandage around his belt after the injury from mission. And he had one turian wrapped around his chest that looked too happy to be disturbed.

"Daniel…" Renok opened his eyes, moving his look at Daniel's face.

"I know, they found out." Daniel watched his omni-tool.

"Do you want to answer?" Renok asked and Daniel made his decision soon. He turned the omni-tool off and wrapped his arms around Renok.

"No… I want to enjoy a turian on my chest."

"And I want to enjoy listening to your heartbeat. I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Renok." Daniel said and they returned to resting and falling asleep. Both of them were naked. After last night, Renok made his first move and took Daniel when he could, Daniel realized Renok was his very first partner in his life. And also first alien partner. However, he didn't mind the difference. Renok showed Daniel how he loved him because he took care about him while he was drunk and so Daniel was happy to have sex with turian. It didn't even matter that the turian was male, because as Shepard said, it was 22. century. Shepard tried to contact Daniel many times but he didn't succeed. The only thing he could do was to give a report to captain Anderson. He entered the vid-com room and contacted Anderson to the Citadel.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again. Anything new on board of Normandy?"

"Yes, we are almost complete. I found Garrus and Legion. Unfortunately, Legion got badly hurt during the mission for rescuing Garrus so now we're heading to a Migrant fleet for Tali'Zorah to help us with repairs."

"I see, these are risks of military job, son. Don't bother yourself with them. Now, how is Daniel doing? Did you pick him up?"

"Well… actually, yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Anderson raised his eyebrow.

"Daniel was on Normandy that day I was talking to you on the Citadel. Yesterday we were back on the Citadel to chill out while drinking something and… when we left the Citadel this morning, he was nowhere to be found on Normandy."

"Shepard, you cannot be serious."

"I tried to contact him through an omni-tool… for some reason he doesn't pick it up. I hope he's not mad that we forgot about him."

"If you say he's on the Citadel, he is safe but hopefully he'll not come across problems. I'll look for him."

"Captain Anderson, if I may ask, why is he so important?"

"That is a classified information, commander. It's important for humanity and the Alliance."

"So… I guess you cannot tell me more about project Soma…" Shepard said and Anderson needed few seconds to think.

"Shepard, I don't know how you found out this information but it's important that the Illusive man and Cerberus will not find it!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, captain? Hiding this from me wouldn't help anything! And what is that project about."

"We couldn't risk anything, Shepard. Project Soma was project back on Earth in 2020. Daniel attended the team which helped to create basic concept. In the first half of 21. century, science was accelerating and making progresses. New inventions were coming sooner and technologies became more advanced. With this, scientists started to think of a human being and its short life."

"So these concerns led to creating this project?"

"Indeed. Scientists along with Daniel worked on a way to make human immortal, and they found it. They called this project 'Soma', which is Latin word meaning 'body'. Basically, the project focused on how to transfer a mind into a machine by scanning brain of human."

"As far as I know history, humans were trying to reach immortality for over 4000 years. Did this even work?"

"Shepard, if it didn't work, I wouldn't give Daniel under your command."

"So… the project worked. Does some of the test subject live?"

"No. There was only one test subject but as it happens to scientific experiments, something went wrong and he has gone rogue. As a machine, he was obsessed by a might, he wanted to rule because being inside a body of robot gave him idea to use it, so he used it for his own purposes. Many people died that time."

"You say he doesn't live. What happened?"

"Daniel realized how dangerous the option of immortality was. He knew that military units could use this to create army of robots with human will. Of course, with the risk of the robots going crazy. There were other risks such as dictator becoming immortal. This project was cardinal danger that would bring eternal war to the humanity. Daniel managed to terminate the test subject and destroy the only device he and his team have built."

"Then project Soma doesn't exist anymore. Why does the Alliance bother?"

"There are no words about the blueprints being destroyed."

"You mean that Daniel hides the blueprints?"

"Yes. Somewhere on Earth, he hides the blueprints and if we are not fast enough, Cerberus might find this and-"

"And the Illusive man will upgrade his troops… that would cause intergalactic war!"

"Shepard, we must bring Daniel back. Only he knows where those blueprints are. If Cerberus finds them first… god help us. Anderson out." Anderson disappeared and Shepard went back to Joker. Although Shepard knew how dangerous was the project, he couldn't afford to stand against Cerberus without his crew so he intended on bringing Tali and fixing Legion first. Back on the Citadel, Daniel woke up, hearing some sound. He noticed that Renok wasn't in the bed with him. The sound was coming from bathroom. Daniel has decided to stand up and investigate it. He came inside the bathroom, seeing Renok dressing in a C-Sec uniform.

"Renok?" Daniel asked and Renok looked at him, smiling.

"Hey, Dan. How did you sleep? It would be crime to wake you up when you looked so cute!" he chuckled.

"I didn't know you worked for C-Sec."

"Yeah. My shift starts soon so I'm getting ready."

"Oh, I see…" Daniel sighed a little sadly but Renok went up to him and gave him warm hug. Daniel's soft forehead met Renok's hard one. The human placed hands on Renok's faceplates, thoroughly examining all cracks to map his face. Renok made the move and kissed Daniel passionately. Daniel didn't offend, he let Renok to do it. Once their mouths parted, Renok let Daniel go.

"Be back soon, and take care of yourself."

"Heh, don't worry about me. I should worry about you if you plan on going to explore the Citadel alone!"

"Well, since I don't have anything else to do, I can do only that."

"I must go now, Dan. If you go out, don't forget to lock the door with a card. There's one extra card on the shelf there." Renok said and left the apartment.

"Bye, Renok…" Daniel said. Soon he realized that he was alone in the apartment and there wasn't much to do so he switched his omni-tool on and checked any incoming messages.

Subject: _Meet me at the Citadel_

Sender: _Miranda Lawson_

 _Hello, Daniel. My name is Miranda Lawson. I used to work with commander Shepard before time. If you have time, please meet me at café down in the Presidium commons. I need to talk to you._

Miranda sent a message and Daniel wasn't sure what to think about it. He dressed himself up to his uniform and soon he was ready to go out and see the Citadel. Daniel's next stop was Presidium commons. Once he arrived there, he spotted a woman in tight clothes sitting beside a military officer with dark skin. Daniel came to the table.

"Miranda Lawson? I'm Daniel Husk."

"Sit down, Daniel. This man next to me is captain David Anderson. We both want to talk to you." Miranda explained and Anderson with Daniel shook their hands. The conversation started.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda Lawson, David Anderson and Daniel Husk sat together by one table. Miranda explained Daniel how she used to work for Cerberus, what is Cerberus, who is the Illusive man and how she worked with Shepard on the suicidal mission. Anderson introduced himself as one of the front Alliance leaders who cooperates with Shepard and admiral Hackett. He explained Daniel how dangerous his project was. The only thing that Daniel could do in response was to hold his head, shaking it.

"I… I can't believe it. I volunteered to cryo-stasis so I could run away from it. Now it's danger that Cerberus could use it."

"That is why you cannot stay on the Citadel, Daniel. Cerberus might have informants here and if they find out that you're on the Citadel, it won't be safe here anymore. Not for the Council, not for civilians, not for us."

"But I… how can I leave now? I mean… I can't leave the one who I found on the Citadel…"

"Somebody who's dear to you?" Anderson asked and Daniel nodded.

"Listen, Daniel. I know what your life was like before. You are happy that you found yourself somebody who actually cares about you, but think about it. If you stay, you expose yourself and him to the risk of being hurt or worse. The best for all of us is if you return to Normandy and with help of Shepard take care of the blueprints."

"Understood, captain Anderson."

"Once this is over, you can return back." Miranda added and Daniel smiled quite sadly. Now that he just met Renok, he had to go and tell him that he must leave.

"Well, I guess there is nothing else to be said… captain Anderson, Miranda, thank you for telling me." Daniel stood up from the table and decided to go back to Renok's apartment. In the meantime, Shepard was negotiating with admirals taking Tali on board.

"I am not sure if the Migrant fleet can free Tali from her duties, commander. We are planning counter attack after the last Geth attack.

"Admiral Raan, this is important! We cannot complete this mission without Legion. Besides that, Tali wrote me that she wants to join me again so don't try to convince me about-"

"Shepard?" Tali appeared behind Shepard. The commander turned around to the voice, "Shepard! You came!" Tali ran at Shepard, almost making him fall as he tried to hold stability when Tali embraced him.

"Slowly, Tali…"

"Sorry, Shepard. It's good to see you again. I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Hold on, Tali'Zorah. You cannot leave in the middle of-" Admiral Raan said but Tali cut him off.

"Admiral Raan, I am still Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and that means I still belong to Normandy. No matter the times, if Shepard needs me, I am here!"

"Very well, Tali'Zorah. You are free to leave the Migrant fleet, then. Commander Shepard, we trust that you will treat Tali'Zorah well."

"I will. Thank you, admiral." Shepard said and then another quarian joined the conversation.

"Tali! Tali'Zorah!" another quarian called. When Shepard and Tali looked at him, Shepard recognized the voice and the look of his.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked and Veetor stopped by them.

"Commander Shepard? What brings you here?"

"Veetor, I remember you were timid and neurotic… what happened?"

"That's actually my work, Shepard. After our mission I returned to the flotilla and Veetor was put in my custody. I am helping him in every way so he's not that afraid of everything. There are still some problems when being in a crowd though…" Tali explained and Shepard got idea.

"Tali, I think you gave me an idea. I am here because of some urgent reason."

"What happens, Shepard?"

"I need your help in fixing Legion."

"Legion? Shepard, but he's Geth!"

"And it's Geth who fought back Collectors."

"C-C-C-Col-lectors?!" Veetor stuttered. Tali placed hand on his head.

"No, Veetor. No Collectors anymore… you see Shepard, Veetor's still unstable while mentioning something about Collectors."

"Veetor, it's fine. Collectors are gone and you helped us the most when you gave us the first clue."

"Commander… yes, that's right. They're gone… with my help! Thank you, commander."

"Ok, Shepard, I will join you and help to fix Legion, but… Veetor must come with me. He is vulnerable. I cannot let him be alone. You know how it ended on Freedom's Progress." Tali said and Shepard nodded.

"That's what I meant by the idea… Veetor? Do you want to come and help Tali?"

"Yes… Veetor can help. Veetor wants to stay with Tali!" Veetor quickly answered.

"Then we can go. We'll be waiting for you before you get everything packed." Once Shepard said that, Tali with Veetor went to get ready, Shepard returned to the Normandy. Soon everything was ready for them to leave and Normandy left, the next stop was the Citadel where Shepard wanted to bring Daniel back. Daniel was sitting on the bed, waiting for Renok to return. Finally, the door shifted and Renok entered his apartment and the first thing he saw was Daniel sitting on the bed. From his position he could see he was tense.

"I'm back, Dan! How was your day? I hope you weren't bored all day being stuck here!" Renok chuckled, going to the kitchen to take something for him and Daniel to drink. Daniel remained silent. Once Renok came back to Daniel, he sat beside him and offered him drink. "Here, take it." Renok handed him a can of beer but Daniel merely blinked, looking at his hands put together like in gesture of begging.

"No? Ok… maybe we could go out and eat something out!" Renok suggested with smile on his face. The smile got lost rapidly as soon as he saw Daniel's eyes flickering with newly created tears, "Daniel? What is happening?" Renok asked, a heavy jerky breath forming as Daniel tried to inhale through cry hurting his throat, "Dan? Why don't you talk to me, my boy?" Renok asked and Daniel couldn't hold it anymore.

"I can't… I can't, Renok…" Daniel whispered painfully as cry broke his voice. Tears started rolling down Daniel's face and Renok couldn't stand a look at this. He placed one talon around Daniel's head and the other one around his other shoulder, pulling him on his shoulder in effort to comfort him.

"It's ok, Dan. Take your time to let it go so you can tell me what's happening." Renok said in soft voice which made Daniel cry even more. Daniel cried for full five minutes and Renok could be happy he still had on his C-Sec uniform which didn't absorb the tears. Once Daniel vented out all sadness, he and Renok were sitting by the table, each one of them on the other side of the table. Renok was explained everything about Daniel, his mission and why he was sad. Once Daniel finished his explanation, Renok was wordless but he had to speak once to make Daniel sure he was fine.

"So… I guess you have to go…"

"I don't want to, Renok."

"But you have to… please. Daniel… don't make it harder for any of us." Renok said, holding Daniel's hand with one of his talons.

"Renok I… I love you. Why do I have to leave when I met you just yesterday?"

"I love you too, and maybe it's better that way. Now, please Daniel… turians don't like to say things twice." Renok said and parted his hand from Daniels. Renok didn't want to show his weakness to Daniel so he frowned at him. Daniel rather listened, but he knew he didn't want this. He barely stood up from the table, trying not to face Renok anymore. He made his way out of the kitchen, heading towards the exit of Renok's apartment. He almost reached the button to open the door but few millimeters from it, Daniel was jerked away and thrown at wall. His hands were pinned to the wall and Renok connected his forehead with Daniel's.

"I… I don't want it either. I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to go anywhere! I don't care what your problems are, what your diagnosis is! I just want you here! With me! Who knows whether I'll see you anymore?! And… and…" Renok said in affect. When Daniel looked into his deep blue eyes, they were making tears. Renok cried and soon he let Daniel's hands be, sobbing with closed eyes as their foreheads were still connected. Daniel was now the one to do the first move. He embraced the turian with both arms and squeezed him in firm hug.

"I'll come back to you, I promise…" Daniel whispered in Renok's ear. Renok didn't stop crying and he didn't want to let go of Daniel either. His hug was tight but careful at once. Daniel was standing there for the last moments so he needed to feel him and remember it because it was possible that they won't meet again. The grip around Daniel eased as soon as Renok felt Daniel was drawing backwards. In the last moment, Daniel didn't want to look in Renok's eyes and left the apartment. Renok remained in solitude again.

Daniel travelled through Citadel to the docking bay D24 and sat in the lounge, waiting to see Normandy landing near to it. Soon the giant ship docked at the Citadel and Garrus came out of the door to escort Daniel inside. He spotted Daniel sitting in the lounge the way he sat in Renok's apartment. Garrus was looking for Daniel over the docking bay, his eye visor scanning everyone around. When he looked at the lounge, his visor caught him. Garrus walked down the lounge and stood in front of Daniel who looked down at his hands. Daniel looked up.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah… I've been just thinking."

"About what?" Garrus asked but didn't get answer. He decided to sit down and ask him more, "Listen, if I can make you sure about one thing, Shepard's not mad at you."

"Yeah, but that is the least problem…" Daniel said and Garrus didn't understand. Before he asked another question, he sniffed something familiar.

"I know that smell… turian radiates from all your body."

"Let's go on board, I don't want to stay here any longer…" Daniel raised himself but Garrus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You better tell me what happened. I don't bite even I have teeth for it…" Daniel took a deep breath after Garrus said that in dark tone of his voice. Garrus took seat next to him.

"His name is Renok. He works for C-Sec and he helped me when I got poisoned in bar. He loves me and I do as well… now I have to leave and none of us want it."

"I see. Hey, it's not gonna take long. And also, I'm turian too. It doesn't mean you can fuck me but just so you know you can come and have a chat if that makes you feel better. I'm not into guys, Daniel. Sorry."

"It's fine, Garrus. Let's go and leave this place before I start another waterfall…" Daniel and Garrus stood up. Garrus chuckled to the waterfall comparison. Both of them returned on the deck of Normandy and Daniel went back to the life support. In Terminus systems, the Illusive man was informed about Daniel's presence on the Citadel and Renok. His order to the troops was:

"Make sure that turian is not messing around. I want to hear he will never breathe again…"


	12. Chapter 12

Normandy was near to a mass relay away from the Citadel orbit. Daniel sat in the life support room, drawing again. Suddenly the door to a life support were opened and Shepard was standing in them.

"May I come in?"

"You're the commander. You don't need permission."

"Being commander doesn't mean I can overcome good manners." Shepard said and went to Daniel, seeing he was drawing, "Liara told me you like to draw."

"Pretty much, yes. I can relax while drawing."

"Daniel, I'm sorry that we forgot about you there."

"It's fine, Shepard… I was taken care about there."

"Yes. Garrus told me about Renok."

"There's nothing much I could say, Shepard. I just want to deal with my past and get back to him."

"We will, once we reach mass relay we-" Shepard noticed Veetor standing in the doorway.

"Commander? Tali and I finished repairs but…"

"But? Is there a problem?"

"Legion is now aware of his environment. He can see and talk so his essential functions are fixed. However, locomotion isn't possible."

"What is the deal?"

"We need a special part. Tali said it can be only obtained in Omega's black market."

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Veetor." Shepard said and Veetor beckoned, followed by leaving. Shepard looked back at Daniel.

"I can wait, Shepard."

"Are you sure?"

"The mission is more important than my own preferences."

"I understand how much pressure must lie on you, Dan. In my opinion, even through your problem, you are doing quite well in dealing with sudden changes since you we got you from cryo-stasis."

"I've learned how to manage stress when I was younger. I had to because I was always stressed by little things."

"Alright, Dan. Before we reach Omega, you have a shore leave." Shepard explained and left the life support room. Daniel was drawing for a while alone, thinking. He actually never talked to Legion directly, merely saw him during the mission when he was hurt. Daniel stopped with drawing and stood up, walking out of the life support and going towards the medical bay. He could already see through the glass Legion and Veetor with Tali standing by him.

"You'll be fully operational once we find the important part on Omega."

"We thank you, creator Tali'Zorah and Veetor for helping us." Legion said. His eye staring to the ceiling since he couldn't move any part of his body. Tali and Veetor looked at the medical bay door which opened at Daniel appeared in them.

"Is Legion able to speak?"

"Creator Tali, who wants to speak with us?"

"I guess you must be Daniel. Shepard told us about you." Tali talked towards Daniel and Legion started to feel the heatwave again.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. But don't make it long. We still have a lot of work to do on him." Tali said and Daniel came closer. Legion's eye was able to move to the side a little.

"So, you're Legion. You saved me back in that ship."

"We are amazed by your ability to remember things such as these when you were in partial consciousness."

"Why do you refer yourself as 'we'?"

"Because there is no individual. Each one of us is a part of one great mind shared through a consensus. We are Geth. We were given the name Legion for we are many."

"Do… those things that attacked us listen to us now when you are all connected?"

"No. Consensus cannot be built on unsecured channel. For this, we have our own on the ship." Legion explained and Daniel placed hand on Legion's synthetic muscle arm. Legion could feel it and even he denied he could contain feelings; this was bringing him joy. Daniel examined each part of Legion's structure of arm. Legion was feeling the ecstasy building up within him, trying to resist making sounds which would make it awkward. Daniel shook his head.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel?" Tali asked.

"The way Legion talks and his body… it's perfect simulation of a human. Perfect AI. It reminds me of my past…"

"What do you mean?" Tali asked and Daniel started with explanation. He cleared them why he was on Normandy, what was project Soma and risks of it. Tali seemed to be disgusted.

"How could you! You dared to disrupt a natural course by stopping a life cycle?! You clearly bypassed death!" Tali tackled him.

"I know. I am not proud of it. Many people died thanks to this project."

"No apology can fix this, Daniel! You must destroy that thing!"

"I… I'm not feeling well talking about this…" Daniel turned with back to them and was about to leave when Legion decided to speak.

"Daniel, if we can recommend something, do not destroy it."

"What?! Legion?! Do you understand that it's against the nature?!" Tali told Legion off.

"Creator Tali'Zorah, we do not say that this project should be widely opened. We suggest using this project only for few exceptional organics which have potential for leading galaxy to a prosperity and maintaining intergalactic peace."

"I see your point, Legion. My opinion is that universe created its own natural laws and death is part of them. We shouldn't change these laws…"

"We understand your concern, creator Tali'Zorah. However, a chaos must be brought for a new order to be set. Daniel, the decision is yours." Legion explained and Daniel sighed.

"You didn't make it easier for me…" he said and left medical bay. Legion defended project Soma not only for the reasons he said but he forgot to mention he wanted Daniel to use this project so he could live within machine and they could share feelings mutually. Of course, Legion had to lie because Geth doesn't need feelings and that is what he needed everyone to think. Saying out loudly ' _I love you, Daniel_ ' in front of quarians would be very embarrassing. Legion was starting to build a sense of using his rational behavior and the Geth cover to hide his building emotions and yet, he was still Geth so it was difficult to say "I" instead of "We".

Daniel used opportunity and talked to Liara about biotics. She explained to him and soon Daniel wondered if he could find his biotic power. Normandy was approaching Omega's orbit in a few hours. Shepard had to choose the squad which would follow him on this adventure. Shepard decided to take Daniel and Garrus with him on this mission. All of them were standing near the airlock door when there appeared Tali, running towards them.

"Shepard! What are you doing?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I need you to stay on board and keep an eye on both, Legion and Veetor at the same time."

"Nonsense. You will need somebody who will tell you what's the right part to take!"

"Tali… I'll pass the information through omni-tool."

"Shepard…" Tali insisted and Shepard sighed.

"Ok, we could use an extra hand… but I hope Veetor can handle himself."

"He will. He found a common topic to talk with Legion. Don't ask me what they talk about…"

"I won't. Get ready so we can go." Shepard said and Tali went to get some gun. It was now squad with Shepard, Garrus, Daniel and Tali. They entered Omega and headed towards the black markets.

"Just so you know, Shepard. I think people might not like to see an Archangel here…"

"You'll be fine, Garrus." Shepard said while they walked through corridor. As they got to the shops, Tali began with analyzing stuff the batarian merchant had to offer.

"Sorry, pal. Geth parts are scarce goods."

"We're not looking for some regular Geth part. We need a neural data transmitter. It should look like a box that can be found in a back of Geth."

"Then I'd say visit kiosk of that elcor bastard over there." The batarian pointed.

"I know this one… Tali, let me handle it." Shepard said and others followed him to the elcor merchant whose name was Harrot.

"Greetings, welcome to my… terrified; oh no, I hoped to never see you again."

"You're Harrot. Calm down, we're here just to make business." Shepard said.

"Surprised; oh, really. What can I do for you, human?"

"Your batarian colleague told us you sell special part from Geth, the neural data transmitter"

"Yes. I have this last piece here. It can be yours for 250 000 credits."

"250 000 credits?! What do you think we are?!" Tali growled.

"Calm down, Tali… come on, Harrot. You know I don't like hurting people. Let's negotiate." Shepard suggested, "Isn't there anything you'd like us to do?"

"Interested; Yes. I still have problem with vorcha coming from the down part of these markets. They live down there and under the Afterlife club. If you manage to take care of them, I will give you what you need."

"Deal!" Shepard said as elcor Harrot offered him a quest. Shepard with his squad went down in the underground markets, looking for vorcha. Yet they didn't know what's going to wait for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Daniel were in a cross-fire in the underground of Omega. They cleaned the underground of vorcha who were bothering the elcor merchant but they weren't entirely done. There was still stuff to do so they kept exploring the underground until they came across some energy waves throwing vorcha at the wall just around the corner.

"Hold the fire!" Shepard ordered. Everyone took their guns down and slowly followed the source of energy waves. Once Shepard looked around the corner, he spotted somebody familiar.

"Shepard! It looks like Collector!" Garrus whispered.

"It can't be, we destroyed Collectors!" Shepard offended.

"I can hear you, primitives…" the one standing on the other side of the corner said. He turned around and looked at Shepard and his squad, "What was that about Collectors? Who are you?"

"You better say who you are first…" Garrus noted.

"My name is Javik. I am a prothean seeking for answers."

"Prothean? Answers?" Tali asked.

"Yes. I want to know… whether the Collectors were my brothers and sisters!"

"Yes, they were. They were mutated by Reapers." Shepard explained and Javik growled, punching the wall.

"Reapers! They will never let organic life live for more than 50 000 years! Hmm… and who are you?"

"My name is Adrian Shepard. I am human, Daniel Husk here is also a human, Tali'Zorah is quarian and Garrus Vakarian is turian."

"Good. It's pleasure to meet primitive races. Now, tell me, how do you know about Collectors?"

"We were there when the base was destroyed. We defeated them." Shepard explained.

"Interesting. Collectors were former protheans. How come that such primitive races could beat advanced protheans?"

"If you call brainwashed monsters of your former kind advanced protheans, then maybe you're the primitive here." Shepard added.

"I don't have to listen to this. I must seek for information…"

"How is it possible that prothean lives anyway?" Tali asked.

"I was sleeping. I was sleeping and soon discovered by some of your human kind. He calls himself the Illusive man." Javik explained and Shepard frowned.

"Listen, Javik. We're both on the same side. The Illusive man is nothing more than just cruel psychopath using his servants… if you agreed to help him, you're his servant."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I worked for that guy. I know what he and Cerberus are capable of. If you don't want to end up used and called expendable, you should join us. We will need help in fight against the Reapers."

"Only a fool would want to fight Reapers…" Javik thought and walked around for a while, "But you made your point. I might want to die in battle against Reapers than used like a puppet. Alright, Shepard. I will join you." Shepard smiled and Javik joined the squad. They all returned to Harrot, informing him about vorcha dead.

"Pleased; Thank you, human. Now, as I promised, you can take that neural data transmitter." Harrot said and Shepard took it. The squad returned to Normandy and the ship flew away from Omega. Javik decided to get on the fourth deck and rest in the place where Grunt used to be. Liara was fascinated to know that Shepard found prothean on Omega who was willing to join them. She went immediately to him to find more about protheans since it was her life-long research. Shepard was on the crew deck. He wanted to check Legion but then was stopped by Garrus.

"Shepard, have you got a minute?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'd rather discuss that in the main battery in private…" Garrus said and pointed behind him to the main battery. Garrus went in there and Shepard followed him.

"What's the matter, Garrus? Couldn't you just tell me?"

"It's getting bad on the Citadel, Shepard…" Garrus said and used his console to project a holograph of the Citadel Presidium in flames.

"Oh god! Garrus, what's happening in there?!"

"Intergalactic news were talking about this. Listen…" Garrus said and put on a record

" _The Citadel has been attacked. From local sources, these troops belong to a human organization called Cerberus which is considered to be a terroristic organization situated mainly in Terminus systems. Soldiers arrived at the Citadel's docking bay, starting a massive genocide of everyone they spotted. Most people didn't survive this attack, luckily the counselors saved themselves. The Citadel was evacuated and Cerberus still remains on this place. After Cerberus attacked Citadel, we contacted their leader – the Illusive man to leave us some response why he came to radical act like genocide of the whole Citadel. The Illusive man left us this message: 'Our goal was an assassination of a turian C-Sec officer named Renok Amarok in order to get one particular human on the Citadel. Cerberus troops will not attack anyone from now on but they won't leave either until we get this human…'._ " The message stopped.

"The Illusive man is provoking… Shepard?" Garrus looked at Shepard who held his head.

"They are after Daniel, Garrus. We mustn't tell him about Renok."

"Daniel deserves to know the truth, Shepard!"

"Do you realize what would happen if we told him?! Garrus, he will be torn apart! Look, here's the plan. I need Daniel fully concentrated for his mission. I cannot afford emotions getting him down! Once we get the blueprints, we will inform him…"

"Please don't include me in this. I don't want to see his reaction…" Garrus said and got back to work. Shepard didn't have it easy now. There was a responsibility to tell Daniel about death of his turian lover whom he promised to come back. Shepard decided to take a look at Legion so he could come to different ideas. He entered medical bay when he saw the Gath sitting on bed already, its head rose up and faceplates adjusted in position resembling smile.

"Shepard-commander! We are fully operational now!"

"Glad to see Tali and Veetor didn't forget how to fix their own creations!" Shepard smiled.

"We are prepared to assist on our next assignment."

"Legion, I wouldn't go into battle so soon…" Tali advised.

"Don't worry, Tali. Our next stop is Earth so it shouldn't be that dangerous. Legion and Daniel will be part of this mission." Shepard explained and Legion's faceplates twitched a little when Shepard mentioned Daniel's name. The horrible itch was coming to him again and the urge of touching was stronger. Legion was now doubting if he will control himself in Daniel's presence. Soon they arrived at Sol system, nearing Earth. Daniel and Legion were standing with Shepard in the cockpit.

"Joker? Do you have coordinates?"

"Yeah, Daniel patched them through an hour ago."

"Good. Daniel, since it's practically your home and your project, you will be leading this mission."

"Me? Well… ok. I will try not to screw up."

"If Cerberus isn't after you, there should be no problems with resistance. Also, Legion and I have your back if something happens." Shepard said and Daniel took a deep breath, looking at Legion.

"Fine. The quicker we do it, the quicker we're done with this…"

"Entering orbit in five minutes."

"Let's get ready to the shuttle." Shepard said and all of them went to the shuttle bay, getting on the board of the shuttle, Cortez sitting in. The shuttle flew off the Normandy and headed towards the coordinates of Daniel's home. As the shuttle landed, Daniel jumped off, followed by Shepard and Legion from behind.

"Home, sweet home, right Daniel?" Shepard asked.

"My god… that house is still standing but it's… abandoned. It's so long since I left this place. I hope I was right." Daniel took a deep breath, "Come!" he said and they followed him inside the block of flats. It was fragile building, near to collapse so they went up to the third floor where Daniel lived, "Here." Daniel said and entered the space of his former flat. They started exploring the rooms.

"So this is how you lived before this time?" Shepard asked.

"Yes… always the same stereotype I lived day after day. Living in solitude… thanks to Renok I don't live in solitude anymore!" Daniel smiled and Shepard smiled back, a little sadly knowing the actual truth. Legion watched Daniel carefully, seeing his smile was bringing him warm feeling to his body. They continued with exploring the place until Daniel found a metal box, "Wait… maybe…" he opened it, seeing the blueprints. "Yes! This is it! These are the blueprints!"

"Then let's take it and get the hell out of here!" Shepard said and Daniel took the box. As he picked it up, a red light hidden under the box was activated and started blinking, "What is that?" Legion asked.

"No! I forgot about the defense mechanism I installed years ago! We have to get out before this place will blow up!" Daniel said and everyone ran out of the building as fast as they could. The explosion caused a shockwave throwing them few meters further. All of them ended up on the ground but they stood up on their feet.

"Everyone ok?" Shepard asked and Daniel with Legion nodded, "Let's get in the shuttle… I didn't expect an explosion here…" Shepard said and they all got to the shuttle. The shuttle flew up towards Normandy.

"That was more than easy… I expected Cerberus to do something." Daniel said but Cortez had the answer.

"Probably because Cerberus is cleaning the Citadel off all people."

"Cortez!" Shepard exclaimed.

"The Citadel?! Shepard! We must get there and save Renok! He might be still alive!" Daniel said and Shepard covered his face with hand. Daniel realized the horrible truth "No! Shepard, tell me it's not true!" Daniel watched Shepard, getting ready for the worst,

"I'm sorry, Daniel. The Illusive man did that because he knew your weak point…" Shepard explained and Daniel just watched the box with blueprints. Legion stared at broken Daniel, trying to process through his feelings. His processing was interrupted when he heard splash of Daniel's tears against the metallic surface of the box.

"R-Renok… no…" Daniel sobbed. The shuttle became silent all of sudden. Nothing but engines and Daniel's cry was to sound through the shuttle. Cortez sympathized internally since he also lost his lover before. Legion watched and listened to Daniel carefully, analyzing his emotions. This time, Legion didn't feel pleasure watching Daniel but seeing Daniel so hopeless, so desperate and sad, he couldn't help it but started to feel unpleasant rush of cacophony of chills and pain in his hole in the chest. The shuttle arrived at Normandy.


	14. Chapter 14

Cortez stopped the shuttle as it touched the deck of Normandy. The squad left the shuttle in following order – Shepard, Legion, Daniel, Cortez. When Cortez closed the door, he stopped Daniel by putting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this feeling, Dan. My husband was killed too so I understand the pain you must feel now." Cortez smiled sadly at Daniel who nodded him. Cortez tapped Daniel on his shoulder before he left. Shepard, Legion and Daniel entered the elevator, everything silent. The silence was broken by Legion asking a question.

"We wish to understand what is happening. Is this physical expression of liquid escaping eyes result of sadness?"

"Yes, Legion. That usually happens when something like death occurs." Shepard answered briefly.

"We've learned in this short period of time on board of Normandy that love is indirect connection. Logically we assume that death of one of the loved ones can cause pain to others without direct connection. Is that how it works, Shepard-commander?"

"Exactly."

"Can we offer our help in this situation?"

"Legion, I think that in cases like these, Daniel needs time to be alone for a while."

"Understood, Shepard-commander." Legion finished. However, Legion was already understanding full concept of humanity. His emotions he considered before to be virus or error caused by some internal platform damage became something he wasn't able to ignore or deny. After many unsuccessful attempts on convincing himself with Geth existence and rational thinking, personality was developing through the time he met Shepard and finished during the time Daniel was on board. Legion was ready to show his personality without worrying about anything because he felt it was part of him.

The elevator arrived at deck three, Daniel and Legion went out and Shepard continued to the first deck, to his cabin. Legion was thinking in the AI core, ' _Is it the right time? Is it appropriate to talk to him now? What if I only make it worse? Wait… I… or we… We are Geth. No… I… I am Legion._ ' He thought walking around the AI core. In the meantime, Daniel was sitting in the Star observatory room at the bar, drinking each liquor he found. He drank already 4 liquors of different type, trying to drown his sorrow in alcohol, maybe poison himself for good.

"My whole existence… has been a mathematical error. God laughs at me. He gives me one fucking time to love. To love for real! And then he just takes it away from me! You, god, you are bastard… You brought me in this world so you could make fun of me. Well, now I'm here. I'm just gonna trash this shell for soul once I drink enough and then… then I'll come up to you and make a second hell of that place you lead. I will enjoy tearing feathers of your angels' wings while they scream and beg for mercy!" Daniel talked hoarsely with head laid on the bar table and with closed eyes.

His eyes opened slightly when the door to Star observatory room opened. Daniel's vision was slightly blurry, but he could recognize Geth with hole in his chest sitting next to him.

"Great… not that god laughs at me. Now he sends me question machine." Daniel snarled. Legion didn't answer, he slowly reached for Daniel's hand. Once Daniel felt the Geth was trying to touch his hand, he flinched back, "Ha! Touching! You'd like that, don't you?!"

"Daniel, I'm here to help you. Please, let me do it." Legion said and Daniel raised on his elbows.

"Help me, right! Everyone's been trying to help me since I appeared in this fucked century full of aliens, robots and battles! I have fucking enough! I want to quit! Just take a role of Geth and kill me already! Do it!" Daniel shouted, wanted to punch Legion but he missed because he was drunk. Legion used that opportunity, grabbed Daniel's both hands firmly so he could not flinch away, "Let go! Just let me drink myself to death!" Daniel shouted, fury built within him was making him to struggle, Legion was still calm.

The Geth was feeling an ease in the struggle, Daniel was calming down "Fucking robot! Why don't you just let go?!" Daniel growled and his anger transformed into sorrow. Sensitivity caused by drinking made Daniel to sob again, "Let go… why… why?!" Daniel stopped struggling and Legion let his hands go. The human was tired of shouting at Legion because the shouting was replaced with weeping. Legion just placed his synthetic muscular arms around Daniel's back, pulling him to his broken armor.

Not paying attention to how uncomfortable the metal was, Daniel found consolation in clasp from Legion. The human continued in crying, tears rolling down his face and Legion's armor.

"Why me, Legion? Why me? Why didn't you come before?"

"I needed time, Daniel. You catalyzed something in me, something I needed to understand. That is why I was asking Shepard-commander all questions about feelings. I had to know that this wasn't only virus in my main frame. Now I see that I can feel, and that I need you beside me. I am still new to emotions. I want to know if you'll help me to understand them all properly. Will you be there for me, Daniel?"

"I will try, Legion…"

Legion watched Daniel with his eye carefully and he finally got what he wanted. Soon Daniel rested with Legion lying on sofa. Legion lied behind Daniel, holding him within his tight embrace. The urge of need to touch was gone. Daniel was here, with Legion and the synthetic could feel happiness building within his body in form of warmth. Daniel was asleep, sensing this warmth. Their mutual coexistence was soon interrupted. The door to the Star observatory opened, Legion looked at them while Daniel was still sleeping. Garrus was standing in them, his casual face changed in a little surprise as his faceplates adjusted.

"I've heard about transspecies love, but I think that Daniel just discovered love between organics and synthetics."

"Do you need something?" Legion asked.

"Shepard sent me to inform you that Daniel should be at the galaxy map." Garrus said and looked at the bar, seeing empty liquor bottles, "Do I want to know more?" he asked.

"No… I will make sure Daniel comes there." Legion said and started shaking with Daniel gently.

"Alright…" Garrus was about to leave but noticed something, "Did you just say ' _I_ ' instead of ' _We_ '?!" he pointed out. Shepard was waiting at the galaxy map and soon there was Daniel with Legion and Garrus standing there.

"Is everything ok, Daniel?"

"Yeah, I just drowned my sorrow in some liquor and everything was fine except for the massive headache."

"Maybe there was something more that helped you out of misery though…" Garrus said and referred to Legion. The turian jumped up a little as he got electric shock from the Geth, "I hate you!" Garrus whispered to Legion.

"I know it's hard for you, Daniel. We were all thinking that completing mission with getting the blueprints would end up all problems. However, there is another problem – Cerberus is on the Citadel. I don't want to put your life into risk so we should find a strategy how to take over the Citadel the way Cerberus will never return." Shepard said.

"I wonder… if Cerberus was after my project, why didn't they just come to Earth and take it?" Daniel asked.

"Your project was mystery to many of us. Reports say that Soma was terminated but there was no mention about those blueprints. The Illusive man was thinking this way and so when you appeared, he found all information about you and he wanted detailed information about Soma itself." Shepard answered.

"Good… Shepard, maybe it would be better to do this peacefully and I would surrender to them…"

"What…?" Garrus wondered and with Legion looked at each other.

"Surrender? Daniel, what's the matter? Did a death of Renok hit you that much you want to give yourself to the enemy voluntarily? That's exactly what the Illusive man wants!"

"I'm sorry Shepard… I am just… tired. I can't keep on fighting. It was too much stuff to deal with since I woke up in this century."

"Tired? Daniel… what can I say? I've been up for almost 24 hours and I am still standing. We all are…"

"I don't mean physical fatigue… it's the mental one. The one that cannot be fixed with sleep. For the past few days I've been on the missions, seen things, been to crowds, listened to gun shots, lost somebody dear to me. I'm tired…"

"I see your point, Daniel… alright I guess I forgot what you're dealing with. I just want you to hold on in this battle, Daniel."

"I'd like to, but we're dealing with a strong enemy and Shepard, you've got Reapers to worry about. My mission is only the side quest." Daniel turned around, walking towards the elevator.

"Daniel! Only I can say what our priorities are! Come back!" he said but Daniel took the elevator down to the crew deck, "Damn… why doesn't he listen?"

"Maybe you should listen to him, Shepard. Perhaps he's got a plan." Garrus said.

"Yeah, you might be right. Somehow I think he's just trying to make us forget about him…" Shepard finished his speech and soon Legion went back to Daniel, this time in the life support.

"Daniel? Did you mean that seriously?" Legion asked.

"Yes, Legion. I meant it seriously."

"But Daniel, you promised me to stay with me in case I don't understand my emotions right!"

"And I will keep my promise."

"How do you want to accomplish this when you'll be in Cerberus detention?"

"Sit down, Legion and let's talk." Daniel said and explained Legion his plan. The Geth adjusted his faceplates the way it looked like a sign happiness.

"Acknowledged!" Legion said and rest of the journey to the Citadel was peaceful on Normandy. It took three hours before Normandy made jump through a mass relay. Normandy was arriving at the Citadel which was surrounded with Cerberus warships. It docked to the docking bay D24. Daniel said good bye to all crew members, his escort was made of Garrus, Legion and Shepard. Cerberus troops were guarding each corner of the Citadel and watched as the group of soldiers was making their way through.

Garrus, Legion and Shepard led Daniel towards the elevator which took them to another docking bay. Cerberus soldiers were waiting near the airlock as the squad entered a docking bay. One of the troops went closer to the squad.

"Daniel Husk?"

"That's me…" Daniel said and went towards the soldier.

"The ship is ready. We can leave whenever you're ready." Daniel looked behind him for the last time. Legion gave him assuring nod. Daniel looked back at the soldier and walked pass him towards the air lock, "Thank you for cooperation. The Illusive man will be pleased."

"He better not leave a scratch on him or else…" Garrus threatened but the soldier turned away from them and left as well as the ship carrying Daniel. Shepard caught transmission from EDI.

"Shepard, Cerberus reinforcements are leaving with their ships from the Citadel." The only positive news was said by EDI.


	15. Chapter 15

Few days passed on board of Normandy. Shepard decided to contact captain Anderson on vid-com to give him report about earliest happenings.

"Shepard, thanks to you we can already settle back on the Citadel. How did you manage to solve this critical situation?"

"I'll get to that point… first, I want to say that we've managed to get the blueprints of project Soma. Cerberus can't use it anymore."

"Well, every race in the galaxy can breathe now peacefully… how is Daniel doing under your command?"

"I… that is a little bit complicated." Shepard said and Anderson crossed his arms.

"Last time you contacted me, Daniel wasn't with you. Is that a problem again?"

"Actually, I wanted to say that it wasn't me who dealt with Cerberus on the Citadel. It was Daniel."

"Daniel? How?"

"I wanted to use force against Cerberus but Daniel came up with idea to surrender himself to them…"

"Surrender… I thought it was too nice for it to be true that Cerberus would leave just like that. Shepard, that doesn't sound like you. Usually you fight till your last breath."

"I am not proud of it myself but I believe that Daniel has got some plan. Do you think I made a right choice to believe him?"

"Trust to your own crew is an important attribute of each commander. However, Daniel isn't just a regular man. I don't want to say that his decision was foolish, but I've seen what autist can do in stress."

"So you suggest me to save him?"

"That is your choice, commander. I can only give you my opinion. Saving your own crew-member would show your will for not letting anyone behind. Unfortunately, we have no time for showing heroic attitude like this. We are in war, Shepard. Reapers are coming and even I don't like it, you should forget about Daniel. If he made his decision, you cannot do anything for him."

"Understood, captain."

"Anderson out."

Shepard came back to his work. Legion was exploring the life support room which was Daniel's personal room. Something caught his interested eye and those were Daniel's drawings. Legion grabbed them and examined each picture with deep interest into Daniel's drawings. When Daniel was away for few days, Legion started to feel something building inside of him. Some big space needed to be filled with something, and that something was Daniel. He held the drawings the way like he was expecting Daniel to be with him there.

He got idea. Since he felt to be attracted towards Daniel, he wanted to try drawing himself. He sat down, grabbed the stylus pen with his three fingers the way like a kid and started drawing on a new page. Now as he was drawing a picture of galaxy, he was thinking of what Daniel told him before…

FLASHBACK

Daniel and Legion were sitting beside each other on the bed, Daniel was explaining his plan.

"Legion, when you suggested me to keep the blueprints, you said it could be used for greater good, to keep alive somebody important…"

"Yes, I said that."

"Did you think of me when you said that?"

"I… yes. I was thinking about you…" Legion said and Daniel handed him the blueprints.

"If you want me to be with you, you and other Geth could build the scanning device." Daniel said and Legion stared at the blueprints.

"Why do you want us Geth to build it? Can't you build it yourself? I could assist you if needed."

"Too risky. I don't want anyone know that I kept these blueprints, and having hidden scanning device would be way too dangerous for Normandy… they would discover it sooner or later and then what?" Daniel explained and Legion took the blueprints after processing the information he was given. He hid it under his armor.

"Understood. Once I can get connection to our private signal, I'll send the instructions to the other Geth through our consensus."

"Thank you, Legion. This is only the side plan in case I won't survive in some mission once you save me from Cerberus."

"Daniel? Have you thought of the strategy of escaping Cerberus?"

"Yes. When I'll be there, I'm going to send a distress signal for Normandy so you can locate me."

"And then?"

"Then, I'll hope for miracle. I'll hope for staying alive as long as I can before you arrive."

"Acknowledged." Legion said and Daniel smiled.

"Legion… I'm glad what you did for me." Daniel said and Legion in response reached his hand on Daniel's cheek. It didn't take long and Legion with Daniel were in warm embrace.

PRESENT

Legion finished his drawing. He looked at it, thinking how he missed Daniel. Then he heard Joker's voice.

"Hey, everyone. Shepard wants to see you all in the meeting room." He said and Legion was thinking what could Shepard want that he wanted everyone in one room. Legion arrived at the meeting as last, he saw nobody was missing – James, Liara, Javik, Cortez, Tali, Veetor, Garrus and Shepard.

"Finally you're here, Legion. Now we can start." Shepard said and started talking as Legion took place.

"So as you may know, our goal to deal with project Soma is done. Now we can fully concentrate on our main objective – Stopping the Reapers from annihilating organics!" As Shepard said that, Legion's eye shrank to a size of pin head. Garrus watched Legion carefully, he noticed this and also he noticed Legion's hand shaking a little. _Legion, no… if Shepard says something wrong… this will not end good. I can't allow this!_ Garrus thought and spoke.

"Shepard, if I can jump into it, we still have no information from Daniel. Even it may appear we lost Daniel, nothing is certain. We have to be patient and maybe we will get something that will lead us to him."

"I share your opinion Garrus. Unfortunately, the Reapers are coming and I have decided that…" before Shepard could finish the sentence, Garrus shortened the distance between their faces.

"Shepard, if you love your life, you will not dare to say that sentence here." Garrus said in whisper.

"Shepard-commander…" Legion said with his voice in darker tone, "don't listen to Garrus… just tell us what is going to be our next step."

"Alright. We have no time to waste on saving lost friends in galaxy. We have to forget and concentrate on war now!"

"Shepard! NO!" Garrus said and at that moment, Legion's fist tightened, his little eye became red and as Legion was on the opposite side of table, he dodged the glass wall and jumped quickly at Shepard across the table. Shepard couldn't register the fast movement of the Geth rushing at him with fist which buried in his chest at the impact. The punch was that strong it broke the glass wall behind Shepard and he flew across the room. Once Shepard was on the ground, Legion sparked due to his rage, grabbed Shepard under his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Shepard!" Garrus exclaimed.

"Legion, let him go!" Tali shouted at him but Legion didn't hear anyone at the moment, only Shepard.

"Say that again, commander! I want to hear it!" Legion hissed at him.

"Le…Legion! What is wrong with you?!" Shepard said hoarsely, holding Legion's arm with both hands, trying to get him off his neck.

"Legion, let him go before you kill him!" Liara shouted at him. It was worthless.

"Never leaving anyone behind! That's what you always said! But Daniel was the untrained civilian who was just causing trouble! Now it's a good opportunity to let him die! Admit it, Shepard! You just make your life easier! I will not allow that! Not Daniel!" Legion tightened his grip, everyone could hear a crack.

"Argh!" Shepard wasn't capable of anything else than painful moan. Tremendous fury radiating from Legion's red eye and sparking from his body indicated there was no negotiation with this Geth. As Legion wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice Javik using his force to throw him off Shepard. Shepard slid down the wall, coughing and trying to catch breath.

"No need to thank me…" Javik said. Tali and Veetor grounded Legion who was trying to get on his feet, Legion was still able to talk.

"He was your friend! He was my friend! He was my…" Legion said but got deactivated on his panel from behind on his back.

"We know, Legion. I'm sorry…" Tali said and together with Veetor they took him by hands.

"Shepard, how are you?" Liara asked, trying to move his mouth. Shepard groaned of pain, "It looks like broken jaw… Legion had tight grip."

"I am wondering what provoked him so much that he did this to Loco. And why is he obsessed with Dan anyway?" James asked.

"I tried to warn Shepard but he listened to Legion rather than me. That was the mistake…" Garrus grunted.

"Wait a minute… Garrus, you knew it was going to happen?" Liara asked too.

"Not that I would know… I can say that you see the first case of love between organic and synthetic." Garrus said and everyone looked at deactivated Legion.

"You mean… Legion… has emotions? And he loves Daniel?" Liara asked.

"Yes? Didn't you notice that he stopped referring himself with plural? He is now self-aware." Garrus noted.

"What else didn't you tell us, Garrus?!" Tali asked in angry way.

"Like I said, I'm not an expert on love between guys. Cortez has the title here."

"Hey! Don't start about that…" Cortez said.

"Whatever. I think that Legion knows more about Dan than we do now. If you want info, ask Legion himself once you wake him up… and bring Shepard some ice before that broken jaw will make nice red bulge." Added Garrus sarcastically. Legion was put in the AI core, deactivated. Now that Legion proved himself to be more Heretic than Geth, it was hard to tell whether Shepard would change his attitude and make a plan to rescue Daniel or stay with the plan of organizing war against the Reapers but leaving Daniel to his fate.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been week since Daniel left the board of Normandy. Legion remained deactivated in the AI core and Liara was taking care of Shepard's respiratory problems and broken jaw.

"Doctor Chakwas said that your jaw is healing quite fast for a regular human. You should be fine before we enter the war." She said and placed a bag of ice on Shepard's face.

"Ah!" Shepard yelped hoarsely thanks to his trachea being squeezed.

"Sorry! I know it must hurt!"

"It doesn't hurt that much as what Legion told me…"

"That thing about Daniel causing problems, and that you wanted to make your life easy by letting him die? I think Legion was acting in state of total blackout… now we know he's got feelings."

"That was the other thing that hurt me… and that I couldn't see through this before. Legion was always strange. Ever since I met him, he called me a name, didn't call me 'human' or 'organic' or some similar shit. Then all those questions… how could I be so blind?" Shepard held the bag of ice tighter, "Gah… I'm idiot."

"I like that idiot, but I also like commander Shepard. The man who never lets anyone behind. Honestly, Shepard. I am mad at Legion for what he did to you but at the same time, he made a point that Daniel is our friend."

"I know, Liara. I think I should head down and talk to him."

"There is energy field in case he would be still… you know, angry." Liara said and Shepard gave her nod. He stood up, holding the bag of ice. Down in the AI core, Legion was finally active, talking with Tali and Garrus. They were separated by energy field.

"To be honest, I never thought I would see that side of you, Legion. Only that eye of yours what changed made me concerned." Garrus said.

"I didn't mean to hurt Shepard-commander. Emotions are still something I'm trying to control but… I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"You should apologize Shepard himself. It was him who you broke jaw!" Tali told him off.

"Creator Tali'Zorah, I don't want anyone to be mad at me… not now. It was a week since I last saw Daniel… and I feel something bad in me. It tries to pull me down in the darkness, only with Daniel it's fine…"

"That's what we humans call loneliness." Shepard said hoarsely as he entered the AI core.

"Shepard-commander! You are fine!"

"Wow… Shepard, that voice! If I was blind I would think it was your grandfather talking!" Garrus added.

"Yes, I am fine. And I must thank you, Legion." Shepard said.

"I… don't understand, Shepard-commander."

"Thank him? Shepard, he would choke you to death if we didn't act!" Tali questioned him.

"I know. And it gave me valuable lesson. It reminded me of what I was. Leaving Daniel behind was a bad idea. Now I know what's important. Reapers can wait. We must find Daniel and bring him back to us. Thank you, Legion."

"You are… welcome, Shepard-commander." Legion said quietly and Shepard smiled.

"EDI! You can let our prisoner go." Shepard said and EDI dismissed the field. Legion's faceplates signalized happiness building in him, he spread his arms to the sides ready to give Shepard hug but stopped and rested in casual position.

"I'm sorry… I assume that isn't the right way to thank you." Legion said and Shepard reached out his hand. Legion grabbed it and they shook them.

"Save your hugs for Daniel once we find him. I still have doubts and want my rib cage to hold in place."

"Heh…!" Legion left a laugh and realized what he did so he raised his hand to his eye, "What was that?"

"That was a laugh. You reacted to a joke I made."

"Sounds like Daniel chose the right synthetic to be with!" Garrus chuckled. Everything was fine except for one thing – Daniel was missing. Legion explained Daniel's plan to Shepard who seemed to be interested, the only question was 'When will he send the distress signal?'. Another few days passed and Legion was becoming desperate already. _Daniel, send the signal! Let me know you are alright!_ Legion thought. Finally, something happened. Legion was in the war room standing by the computer when at that moment Shepard came out of a vid-com room.

"Legion?"

"Shepard-commander?" Legion stopped his work.

"Admiral Hackett just informed me that the Alliance has received a distress call from Terminus systems. We cannot confirm anything, but it might be Daniel."

"We must go there now, Shepard-commander! Who knows how much time Daniel has?!"

"I've already patched the coordinates to Joker. We should be in Terminus systems soon." Shepard was thinking about strategy how to get through Cerberus warships to the base where the Illusive man should have his hideout. Once Normandy entered mass relay and made jump into the system where the signal was coming from, they could see warships but for some reason, they weren't active.

"They're not attacking us." Joker said.

"It's somehow too easy. Be careful while docking to the base." Shepard advised and then assembled team. Because Cerberus was cardinal danger, he took almost everyone in the crew – Javik, Liara, Garrus, Tali, Legion. Normandy docked to the Cerberus HQ and Shepard's group rushed in the base. They ran because they thought some soldiers would attack them. Soon they realized that the base was completely empty. They couldn't hear or see anyone. Shepard had his doubts.

"Shepard… it's too calm…" Garrus said.

"I know, Garrus. Let's just go and see the Illusive man himself!" Shepard said and the group ran through halls and bridge to the room which was the last one unexplored. Shepard opened the door with button, discovering a circular black room with wide glass window directed towards the star.

"Illusive man?! Tell us where you hide Daniel!" Shepard retorted. He expected the figure sitting on the chair in the center of room to be the Illusive man, but it wasn't him.

"You finally came, Shepard." Familiar voice said, Shepard realized whom it belonged to.

"Daniel?" Shepard asked and Daniel stood up from the Illusive man's chair, walking towards the glass window. His figure darkened because of the light coming from the star.

"Just… look at the star, Shepard. It's so… so beautiful." Daniel rested his hand on the window, saying that hoarsely like he was about to cry, "Unfortunately, it will not become a black hole, neither neutron star. It will blow up into supernova…"

"Daniel, what happened? Where is everyone from Cerberus? Where is the Illusive man?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus… no longer exists, and so does the Illusive man."

"You killed him?" Garrus asked.

"Garrus… yes."

"Why don't you talk to us face to face, Daniel? Tell us what was going on while you were here." Liara asked.

"It looks like you brought whole crew, Shepard, but ok. Let's take it in the reversed order, Liara. When I was taken in Cerberus, I was brought directly to the Illusive man. He interrogated me, wanted a blueprints about project Soma, but I told him I didn't know. Naturally, the Illusive man was a cruel bastard. Instead of putting me in detention, he used me, and he used me for experiments…" Daniel turned around and came closer to the group of his friends. Everyone was disgusted by the look that they had to see.

Daniel's half of body was transformed into a husk form.

"Keelah… I have never thought that the Illusive man could go this far!" Tali said quietly.

"Yes… now that I was turned into this, I can be proud holder of Husk surname." Daniel went back towards his chair, "These experiments were unsuccessful so instead of complete transformation I ended up like chimera." He sighed, "But experiments had their side effect. I gained biotic powers and once I learned how to master them, the Illusive man was in big problem! He begged for mercy! I showed him how Renok must have felt when he lied helplessly under a foot of his soldier!" Daniel growled and used his biotics to throw the chair at wall.

"We came for you, Daniel. You can return back and we will find a way how to reverse this transformation." Liara said.

"Your concern is nice, friends. I didn't send the distress signal for help, I just wanted to say good bye."

"Wait… good bye?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard came here for you! We're not moving out without you!" Javik said and was about to use his shockwave power but Daniel turned quickly around and used his biotics to block it. Their attacks crossed, now it was matter of who was stronger. Battle of powers was creating strong wind in the room.

"Shepard! It's too strong!" Garrus shouted.

"Unbelievable! The last one with such a biotic power was Jack or Samara! This is even more!" Shepard said and Daniel finally managed to push Javik's attack back. Javik didn't expect that and soon the biotic power threw him at wall. Liara went to Javik to make sure he was fine. Everyone looked at Daniel who was breathing wearily. He returned to watch the star, this time pulling out his gun and reloading it.

"I can't go back. It's too late for me… and I don't want to face the one who's standing among you. I am monster…" Daniel said, putting the gun against his temporal bone, the click of ready trigger sounded. Shepard didn't know what to do quickly. In a split of second, the gun shot and loud sound echoed through the base. Shepard was completely frozen and so were others. Daniel thought it would hurt, but didn't feel anything. A three-fingered metal hand was holding the gun barrel at the end. Suddenly Legion came from behind to look at Daniel.

"Did you see… how fast he was?!" Garrus said. Legion seriously appeared in speed of light behind Daniel. Daniel still held the gun and Legion held the barrel. The next thing followed this was that Daniel saw how Legion's hand crushed the gun barrel in his palm. Then he looked back at the Geth's face.

"I waited too long just to see you die. I will not allow that as long as I am here." Legion said.

"Legion… but I am not the one you used to know."

"I caused injury to Shepard-commander only to convince him to come for you. I love you, Daniel. That will not change with some transformation." Legion said and Daniel wasn't able to say anything. He let Legion to throw his gun away and wrap his metallic arms around Daniel. Daniel rested with his head on Legion's chest and Legion stroked Daniel's hair, or at least what remained of them after transformation.

The big group of Normandy returned back all together on the ship, leaving the Cerberus base.


	17. Chapter 17

After a successful mission saving Daniel from Cerberus base and from committing suicide. Daniel had to spend time in doctor Chakwas' medical bay so she could take a tissue sample from his skin and start a research for an antidote that would reverse his transformation. Legion promised Daniel not to leave him anytime he could be there for him. Liara was taking care of Javik's injuries caused by Daniel in the Cerberus base. Tali and Veetor remained in the engineering deck and Shepard was talking to the counselors.

"We've heard what you accomplished, commander Shepard. Cerberus is past and we have free hands to deal with war." Said the salarian counselor.

"That was not me but one of my crew… counselors, what happened to Udina? We haven't heard a word from him."

"This matter is quite complicated, commander. It appears that Donnel Udina was collaborator with Cerberus. We found his private communications with the Illusive man and obviously he had a great overview about your crewmember Daniel Husk." Said the turian counselor.

"We believe that Udina was planning this so he could profit from obtaining the information about project Soma. Fortunately, that project will never be used as we understood." Added the asari.

"What is with Udina now?"

"Dead. Once we found him, he was accused of treason, cooperation on organized crime and for attempt to start an intergalactic war." Explained the asari.

"Actions caused by Udina as counselor made his punishment even worse. He was executed." The salarian completed.

"Is there going to be new human counselor anytime soon?"

"We have contacted David Anderson and offered him his previous post. We will expect his answer and hopefully he will join us." Said asari.

"Commander, before you go. We owe you an apology." Started the turian.

"Apology?"

"Yes… Palaven has been compromised by a Reaper attack. Turians gave detailed description and Reapers match to your description. The annihilation process has started."

"We have already made an agreement with council races. You have full support of turians, asari and salarians."

"I'll try to talk to other species willing to fight against the Reapers."

"Good luck, commander." The turian counselor said and vid-com was switched off. Shepard wanted to go and check on Daniel in the medical bay. The door opened and Shepard saw Dr. Chakwas sitting next to the bed while Daniel was sitting on there.

"Shepard." Daniel said and others turned towards him.

"Daniel. How is your transformation doing?" Shepard asked and Chakwas stood up, walking towards Shepard.

"I took a sample of his tissue, Shepard. That transformation seems to be stopped, but I cannot make an antidote with my abilities. We will need a help with this."

"Who comes up to your mind?"

"If we're lucky and Mordin is alive after the attack on the Citadel, maybe he could help us."

"Just being curious… what will happen if we don't give Daniel antidote?"

"The transformation will rapidly take over his body, converting him into a husk, physically and mentally." The doctor explained and Daniel with Legion looked at each other. Legion quickly stood from his chair.

"Shepard-commander!"

"Yes, Legion, I know… we'll go to the Citadel. I think we also need a time to rest. There was a lot to deal with." Shepard suggested and everyone gave him nod in sign of acceptance. Shepard made his decision and the course was set to the Citadel. In the meantime, Garrus worked in the main battery on calibrations of the Normandy's firepower. Soon he was invited by one member of the crew. Tali'Zorah came from behind, clearing her throat to let Garrus know she was there.

"Ah, Tali. I'm sorry I didn't notice… I'm-"

"In the middle of some calibrations, I know Garrus. Shepard's got on his table written how many times your said that." Tali said and Garrus laughed at that point.

"Really? Oh, I guess I must have pissed Shepard off then!"

"What did you want from me, Garrus?" Tali asked and Garrus shut his console off and faced her.

"I've been thinking, Tali."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About our upcoming mission. Reapers have invaded Palaven, my home planet…"

"Oh, Garrus that's… horrible. I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't need to be sorry, Tali. You didn't cause anything." Garrus took a deep breath, "See, we've been through a lot together. We've met on the Citadel, I saved your ass along with Shepard and Wrex and you helped us defeat Saren, then Collectors and on the suicide mission I started to realize that it is getting more difficult with enemies. We're going to encounter Reapers and I don't know if we're going to make it out alive, Tali."

"That doesn't sound like you, Garrus. Usually you put on the 'Let's kick their asses, Shepard. Just like old times!' face. When did your self-confidence die?"

"I do that just so Shepard can be sure I'm there to fight. Honestly, I have my concerns and I think it's the right time to tell you in case we won't survive…" Garrus said and walked closer to Tali, "I want you to know that with you on board, there was a sense in fighting. I want to be with you, by your side, on the battle field to make sure nothing will happen to you." Garrus explained and Tali slowly took both of his talons.

"Garrus, I love you too." She said it first. Garrus was about to say something, but his faceplates rather slid back to their normal position, "I never had the courage to say that because there were other things to do, but now when there's only you and me here, and that you were about to say that… yes. I am glad I can say that I love you."

"Are you sure you will be fine with this, Tali? I mean… I know that you quarians have problems with your suppressed immunity and I really want this."

"I want this too, Garrus, believe me. Don't worry, when I find a way how to boost up my immunity I will come right to you," Tali took Garrus' talon and placed it on her mask, "Because I want this the same way. You deserve to feel my skin and I want to feel my skin against yours. If we're going to die in this war, I want to have a sex with you… maybe go further and have children."

"Heh, I don't think I'd make a good dad." Garrus chuckled and looked back at Tali, "But if that'd be your wish, I'll do it for you." Both of them smiled, looking into each other's eyes. Meanwhile Daniel and Legion were together in the life support room and Daniel wanted to draw. However, he noticed Legion was holding something in his right hand.

"What is it, Legion?" Daniel asked and Legion looked to the right hand, giving Daniel the data pads. When he took them, he could see pictures.

"I saw what you were doing and I thought that I could try it too since I discovered that this platform can express emotions. When I tried to define it, I found a word art." Legion explained and Daniel smiled at Legion's attempts to draw. Legion wasn't very skillful in this because his drawing of galaxy was more dice and angular than a smooth curve but Daniel didn't mind it.

"Yes, art. But art is also music, dance, literature… art can also mean that what you created is unique and amazing."

"Can this be considered as art?" Legion asked and Daniel smiled.

"I like it, Legion. I like it because it's yours and that it shows you want to try to be like organic. It's not a masterpiece of art. It really looks like you're new to drawing but I don't mind it."

"Can you teach me?" Legion asked, his faceplates opening in excitement.

"Teach? What you mean?"

"I see my drawing is more linear and it's not as smooth as yours." Legion said and Daniel spread his legs on the chair.

"Ok, Legion. Have a seat, I will coordinate your hand." Daniel said and Legion sat between his thighs, pressing the human back to the armrest a little. Once Legion's buttock met Daniel's sex organs hidden under the uniform, Daniel could feel an explosion of hormones coming from his reproductive system. Daniel leaned his head against Legion's shoulder so he could see his hands.

"Isn't that uncomfortable for you, Daniel?"

"I'm fine, Legion. Take the stylus pen in your right hand." Daniel said softly, almost in relaxed way. Legion picked the stylus pen in his right three-fingered hand, "Now, I saw you are not at drawing curves. Drawing curves means that you let your hand move freely, not maintaining one direction like drawing line. Just let your hand be free, don't make points or peaks." Daniel said and Legion started drawing without thinking about drawing a line. His Geth precision still told him to keep drawing a line.

"It still has edges."

"Ok… let me lead your hand." Daniel grasped Legion's right three-fingered hand. Legion was sensing how firmly Daniel held his hand, feeling like being protected and wanted. Daniel was moving with Legion's hand randomly, creating curves of various looks, "Now I'll let your hand go. Try to continue and don't think of directions." Daniel said and after a while of random doodling, he let Legion's hand go. Legion was successfully drawing curves with random directions. He couldn't believe it himself.

"I can… I can draw a curve!" Legion exclaimed and Daniel smiled. His joy was interrupted as he started drawing edges again.

"Never mind, Legion. Now… let's make a new page. I want to show you something." Daniel took Legion's wrist again and on the new page he was drawing. The drawing was simple but it was a symbol.

"What is it? It is curved but it has peaks too? Is that an art?" Legion asked curiously, suddenly feeling how Daniel's hands closed around Legion's belt and head resting on Legion's neck.

"It's a symbol, Legion. This is a simple drawing of heart. It's not anatomic though. This heart has different purpose. When humans draw this heart, it usually represents love and when I drew this, I wanted you to know that love can be expressed with drawing as well. I love you, Legion." Daniel said and Legion stared at the heart with curiosity. He placed his hands on Daniel's, holding them on own belt.

"I love you too, Daniel. Thank you for being with me."

"And thank you for saving me from solitude, Legion." Daniel thanked Legion and they remained together for a long while. If there was something Legion relied on, it was Daniel who was like a guide to him and helped him in wide world of emotions which replaced world of algorithms and logical assumptions.


	18. Chapter 18

Normandy docked to the Citadel and Shepard was about to leave with Daniel to the Huerta memorial hospital when Legion wanted to join them.

"Shepard-commander, I'd like to help in a manner of watching over Daniel."

"I'm not quite sure it would be a good idea. If everybody sees a Geth walking around the Citadel, it could get us attention."

"Then I assume it's normal to see human in advanced stage of transformation into a husk." Shepard frowned as Legion said that.

"Legion? When did you learn to be sarcastic?" Shepard asked and Legion stood with hands behind his back.

"Combination of logical paradox and personal instinct allowed me to comprehend a common situation and sense some irrationality that could be only answered with response of the adequate manner."

"Sounds like the machine has got you trolled, captain!" Joker laughed from his seat. Shepard gazed back at Legion.

"Listen, Legion. I know you are concerned, but I cannot let you just roam around the Citadel while there are many races that could possibly take you as threat. Therefore, I cannot let you go with us."

"Hey Legion, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Daniel smiled and Legion nodded.

"I'll wait down in the life support." Legion said and left. Shepard and Daniel escaped the deck of Normandy and headed right towards the elevator which would lead them to the hospital. People on the Citadel were looking at Daniel like he was intruder. Well, it was rare to see human with half of body transformed in horrible creature with no hair. Although there was Shepard and Daniel tried to ignore those people, it wasn't nice feeling to know that all eyes were looking at him. Soon they were in the elevator and Shepard didn't want silence to take over the atmosphere.

"So…" Shepard started to speak, "now that there is a little time, how did you and Legion get to find each other?" he asked and Daniel tried to remember.

"Remember after we recovered those blueprints of project Soma? You told me what happened to Renok. I wasn't sure if I could continue when I met Renok so quickly and lost him the same way…"

"I noticed you are quite hypersensitive, Dan. I mean, you almost shot yourself because of how you look. If Legion wasn't there, there would be unnecessary death. What's the deal? I saw one autist before but he wasn't that melancholic as you."

"Well, Shepard, you're right. I'm hypersensitive. My life wasn't funny ever since the beginning. Since I was born, there were always trouble with me. Children didn't like me, I loved things in order. I was silent, I loved silence and peace. They didn't like it and so I was bullied in my early age of elementary school." Daniel explained and Shepard smiled.

"I can understand that. When people see that somebody is different, it always means evil to them if they don't try to comprehend."

"So yeah, I got bullied pretty much through all the elementary school so I exchanged five of those…" Daniel said and Shepard raised his eyebrows, "I know, crazy, but despite the fact I changed schools, I was constantly afraid of noise and people. People started to cause me tremendous anxiety so there I started to isolate myself. I didn't go to trips, didn't travel abroad, didn't see anyone and never found myself anybody… everything had its psychosomatic impacts on my digestive system like diarrhea or compulsion to vomit. Isolation and solitude was my only assurance and friend."

"How about high school, university and jobs? What happened later?"

"After I left the elementary school I thought I will meet people more intelligent if they were going to study high school or grammar school – of course, I was wrong. They were smoking, drinking liquor, didn't take any responsibility serious and knowledge was nothing for them. They only needed some paper showing they completed a level of education. My high school studies from 2012 to 2016 were nothing more than just depressions."

"Depressions? Didn't you say that isolation was helping you?"

"Yes. I am autist, but I was forced to become at least somehow normal for society so I started to notice something… As I realized my fear of people, the anxieties and how foreign society was for me, I saw I wasn't capable of normal work. I just got depressions, being worried about my own future and the depressions weren't getting better in time, it was only getting worse…"

"And the university?"

"Once I attended the university, there wasn't much to be worried about. I met interesting people and realized I belonged there. However, the year 2020 came and it was very tragic year, not for me though."

"What happened?"

"Studies proved in 2013 that year 2020 will be full of suicides. The main reason for suicides were depressions and I wasn't surprised. With technologies progressing and everything becoming faster, mentality couldn't handle pressure and stress. Shepard, there isn't much more I can tell. You know that since 2025 I was dormant in cryo-stasis. I just want to say, loneliness, solitude and continuous fear do things to you. You tell yourself it will be better as it is, but it just tries to pull you down into a darkness. It eats away the good within you until there is nothing left…"

"You sound to be glad for being here then."

"I cannot say everything would be perfect, but I can see that it's much more stable than it was in my times. Legion came to me when I was trying to drown my sorrow in liquor. Renok was gone, I wanted to drink myself to death and then Legion showed me that he wasn't just machine. I protested, shouted, wanted him to kill me but he didn't do it. He just held my arms and obviously wanted me to act first so I did and instantly fell onto Legion's chest in cry."

"Legion was behaving strange since he saw you for the first time. It was obvious you two were going to share something. If you want my opinion, I think you will be happy with Legion."

"Thank you, Shepard." Daniel nodded and the elevator stopped.

"Before we go… do you understand that you cannot have sex with the Geth? They don't mate."

"I… maybe, Shepard. Legion is unique and he tries to learn so much about habits of organics. He is self-aware, he has emotions… you never know, Shepard. Maybe he will find a way." Daniel said and with Shepard went in the hospital. Something was different about the hospital itself. There weren't many asari, salarians and turians. The hospital was full of krogans. Many and many krogan warriors were lying on medical berths and connected to life support machines which supplied them with water.

The door to each room were all marked with red light signalizing quarantine.

"What is… happening?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard? What are these aliens?"

"There are krogans but… why are they all here?" Shepard asked and then a door to another part of hospital opened, angry krogan walking behind a salarian main doctor and yelling at him.

"First you and turians destroy chance of krogans to have children with your genophage and now you bring this cursed disease on us! Are you trying to annihilate us?!" the krogan growled and Shepard recognized that look of his. The krogan noticed Shepard and stopped yelling, "Shepard! Shepard, you're here!"

"Grunt!" Shepard answered and Grunt with the salarian main doctor came to Shepard.

"Shepard! Man it's been a long time! Glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you're holding yourself better than these krogans here."

"Commander Shepard. Maelon. I don't think you would remember me but you saved me when Mordin Solus was about to shoot me on Tuchanka." Said the salarian doctor.

"Maelon, right. What are you doing here?"

"Well… after Mordin Solus eh… went away from us, I was called to lead the research facility."

"Hey, Shepard. Who's that incomplete husk behind you?" Grunt pointed at Daniel who was hiding behind Shepard.

"Him? Oh… don't take him wrong, Grunt. He's not used to see so many krogans yet. His name is Daniel and… well that's why we're here. Maelon, could you help us with his husk transformation?" Shepard asked and Maelon came closer to look at Daniel.

"Hmm… this doesn't look nice. Please, follow me down to the laboratories…" Maelon said and they all left down to the laboratories where Daniel was set to a scanner. Maelon made scan of him to discover what was wrong.

"Yes. It seems that his immunity resists to accept genes of husk as their own. It's good for him, but it only buys us some time." Maelon explained, "I can make an antidote, but it will take time."

"Good. That's what I wanted to know… now, Grunt, why are there so many krogans here?"

"You better ask the doctor himself. He knows more than I." Grunt said and Shepard looked at Maelon.

"All these krogans in the hospital are suffering from strange disease. We don't know what exactly it is but it's extremely aggressive."

"What does it do?"

"Symptoms start with regular fever, sore throat and muscle pain. Nothing that could not be cured with antibiotics but at some point it rapidly escalates into vomiting, diarrhea, internal and external bleeding. We cannot classify this disease but we're working on cure."

"Hemorrhagic fever…" Daniel said and the other three looked at him.

"What did you say?" Maelon asked.

"The symptoms you said… I know this disease. Back on Earth, this fever causing bleeding is called a hemorrhagic fever. Nobody knew how to cure it and many people died there. As I noticed, you keep these krogans rehydrated which is only good. The fever dehydrates and refilling with fluids only increases chances of survival."

"How long does it take before it gets contagious?"

"The incubation period is from 2 to 21 days… but I'm talking about one specific disease. I cannot be certain. All I know is that when our people on Earth practiced an autopsy on dead body, they found out that all what was left of liver was bloody mash."

"You're got us valuable information… is there anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much I know."

"Maelon, we can wait for you to make cure, for this fever and for Daniel's transformation. Then we'll head for Tuchanka and spread the cure to other krogans." Shepard said and Grunt placed hand on his shoulder.

"Not leaving without me, Shepard. Wrex wants to see you!"

"How did krogan get the fever?" Daniel asked.

"Stupid salarian scientist arrived at Tuchanka to do some research… soon he was dead, died according to what you said about the disease and then the epidemic started." Grunt explained and Daniel frowned, thinking how could this hemorrhagic fever get to salarians.


	19. Chapter 19

Normandy was silent. Joker and EDI argued at the cockpit, Liara and Javik spent time as Liara wanted to find more about protheans, Veetor was trying to get to know the crew better so he was at the shuttle bay, Tali and Garrus were… they took their relationship seriously. Only Legion was roaming around the Normandy's deck and wondered when will Daniel come back. He was depending on Daniel and his presence so he could learn from him the habits of organics. Except for that, Legion sensed that there was something missing in his almost complete relationship with Daniel.

One single piece of the puzzle that Legion needed to know was how to reach absolute happiness. Whenever he could hug Daniel, hold his hand or just simply touch him, Legion processed this information as happiness. However, there was more and Legion knew that if he wanted to reach absolute happiness, he had to find the way how organics obtain that feeling. Then he remembered how he interrupted Shepard and Liara after they had sex and so he was thinking if this wasn't that way.

Legion got positive answer about his question if sex makes them feel happy. _Can I even find absolute happiness together with Daniel if my anatomy is not the same? I am synthetic, I am Geth… yes, but I am Geth with feelings and that means there is way to reach absolute happiness._ Legion thought and was about to use elevator from the third deck to shuttle bay to talk to Cortez, suddenly as he opened the door from Star observatory room, he heard sounds. They were coming not far from the center of crew deck from the large table.

These sounds weren't bad or calling for help, it was something that Legion didn't know so he rather peeked from around the corner to see what was happening. Legion's faceplates opened wide to what he saw. On the table, there was Tali without her mask and down part of her uniform and above her was Garrus without the upper part of his armor. Both of them were caught in the middle of intensive loving each other. Tali's knees were up, feet rested on the table and she had arms wrapped around the turian who was entering her from above.

"Ga-Garrus! Oh! Don't slow down! Faster, Garrus, faster!" She begged and Garrus intensified his force, hearing how their skins flapped against each other.

"Shit… Damn! Oh it feels so good… hah…!" Garrus moaned as he thrusted in Tali. Wild breathing of each other could be heard by Legion who thought at first that it was some kind of violence, then he saw how they kissed. Legion processed this information and carefully walked to the elevator. In the elevator, he had time to think. Normally it would leave him intact but he saw sex between organics for the first time and sort of he liked it. _This might be it?_ He thought and grasped his own crotch with hand. _If I can feel Daniel on and inside me… I will do it for us._

When Legion went out of the elevator on the second deck, he heard Joker talking as the airlock opened.

"Good to see you again, commander!" Joker said and Legion thought that Daniel was with him. He ran to the cockpit but almost rushed in Grunt when he appeared from the corner out of airlock.

"Shepard-commander you… Grunt?" Legion stopped and Grunt grabbed his shotgun.

"You better watch where you run, Geth."

"Calm down, Grunt. He's not dangerous… well not entirely I mean." Shepard said and Legion bowed his head thinking about Shepard's broken jaw.

"Shepard-commander? Where is Daniel?"

"He's fine, Legion. The doctor applied him the antidote but it needs Daniel's energy so he is resting right now."

"Shepard, there's no time to talk! We must move!" Grunt said and Legion wondered.

"Where are we going, Shepard-commander?"

"There's a problem with krogans getting lethally ill on Tuchanka. The Citadel keeps accepting incoming masses of krogans with hemorrhagic fever but nobody knows how long can the capacity of hospital take it." Shepard said.

"You'll see Tuchanka, Geth bastard. If you're lucky, other krogans are ill so they won't shoot you off once they see you." Grunt told him with evil snicker.

"Shepard-commander! I ask for permission to stay on the Citadel!"

"Negative. You'll be assisting on this mission along with Grunt. Whether you like it or not, I need you on this mission since you cannot get infected."

"But Shepard-commander…"

"That was my last word, Legion. Now get ready. We're leaving on Tuchanka." Shepard said and went deeper in Normandy to the galaxy map. Grunt went behind him but poked Legion with his shoulder.

"Looks like you're not gonna see your human anytime soon." Grunt snorted, "Shepard needs you ready on this mission and I recommend you that as well. Tuchanka is no place for personal problems, Geth!" as he said that, he went towards the elevator and Legion watched Grunt leaving. He had to accept the fact that there was no possibility of talking to Daniel at the moment. Normandy set off to Tuchanka soon. Legion's concern was even bigger when he thought of for what Daniel asked him to do.

Now that there was a little time, Legion went on the crew deck to talk to others. When he got there, he didn't expect James and Garrus to talk to him at once. The Geth was walking through the bigger space on the third deck when James and Garrus looked at him so he stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Legion asked them.

"Not a big deal. We were just thinking of how Loco told you nicely to fuck off." James started.

"I don't understand." Legion answered.

"Here James means that Shepard didn't let you stay on the Citadel."

"Yes. He said he needs me on this mission because of my synthetic advantage not getting infected."

"Yeah. That's what I and James are thinking about now…"

"What do you mean, Garrus?"

"Pretty much, we all know that you have feelings… sort of. It kinda makes us feel bad because if you have feelings, then you must be organic and so you can be infected."

"That is a… logical assumption, Garrus but… I don't think I can get infected."

"If you are so sure, then what's with the feelings?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's actually big paradox when you think about it, Legion. How can you feel and at the same time be synthetic?" Garrus asked.

"I think I… I don't know…" Legion bowed his head because he didn't know how to justify his behavior, "I stopped finding answer to this paradox some time ago…"

"Oh… why then?"

"Because there is no data available to this problem. I gathered data from Shepard-commander and from other sources. The only logical answer to this problem is love. And love is irrational so there is no sufficient answer to your question, Garrus."

"Maybe it's some sort of virus. Who knows what Cerberus did to your people before!" James said.

"Negative. I've ran memory diagnostics, complete antivirus scan, registry defragments. There was no discrepancy, virus infection or hardware damage at all. Besides, the Geth are free once Cerberus was destroyed. We have built the consensus."

"Sounds like you're special, Legion… but why Daniel?" Garrus asked, his question remained unanswered.

"No data available."

"Just give up, Garrus. There's nothing we can get out of him."

"Not yet… Legion, why are you so eager to have Daniel on board?"

"I… there are some things we have to accomplish together."

"Like sex? Come on, Legion. You know that Geth can't do it."

"Well maybe you'll be surprised once, Garrus!" James laughed.

"That's not… that's not the entire thing. I promised something to Daniel and if we miss our chance we will both regret it."

"What did you promise?" Garrus asked and Legion turned around as to leave.

"Classified information…" Legion said and Garrus grabbed his arm.

"Hey… it's not gonna hurt you if you tell us." Garrus said and Legion stopped resisting, "We will not tell anyone…" Garrus said and looked at James who nodded. Legion saw it and thought there was no other option. He turned back to face Garrus and James, pulling out blueprints.

"Hey, aren't these the blueprints that were supposed to be destroyed?" James asked.

"Yes. These are blueprints about project Soma. Daniel entrusted them to me for one particular reason."

"And that is…?" Garrus asked.

"In case that something happened to Daniel as we know him, he wanted me to be happy even after that. He was supposed to destroy these blueprints. However, he gave them to me instead. He told me to contact the other Geth so they could build the scanning device."

"So, Daniel wants to stay immortal, I understand?"

"Pretty much, but only so he can stay with me."

"Ah… that's sweet. I need to do a work out!" James said and left the room, leaving Garrus and Legion alone.

"You know it can cause problems, Legion."

"I know it can, but as soon as the process is done, we will destroy the device and blueprints as well. Garrus, normally I wouldn't do this before if I didn't feel anything but… please, I beg you for not telling Shepard-commander and now that even James knows, make sure this will stay as secret." Legion said, his faceplates adjusting in sign of concern. Garrus sighed and didn't know what to say, "Garrus?" Legion asked.

"Legion, tell me why should I keep this in secret?" Garrus asked and Legion sensed a threat out of this so he had to start threatening him back.

"This is an inappropriate information to stay in secret, I know Garrus, but if you will not help me, I'll inform Shepard-commander about practicing your sexual activities with creator Tali'Zorah on this table." Legion said and pointed at the table.

"How do you…?!" Garrus opened his mouth and widened his eyes but then calmed down, "Fine, you want to play a bad guy here, huh? Then let's make a deal. I'll keep this crappy information for myself and you won't tell anyone about… well you know!" Garrus said and offered Legion his talon. Legion grabbed it and they shook their hands.

It took few hours before Normandy was nearing towards Tuchanka and everyone was getting to descent. Legion and Grunt sat in the shuttle. Legion and Grunt stared at each other, Grunt almost with murderous look, not trusting this Geth.


	20. Chapter 20

New 'day' came to the Citadel. Meanwhile Shepard and his crew were on the mission on Tuchanka, Daniel was resting after being given the antidote. His rest was interrupted by the light coming from the opposite window. As his eyes opened, he saw blurry blue silhouette sitting in the room. Once his eyes focused, he recognized David Anderson sitting in there. Daniel rose up using his hand.

"Captain Anderson?" he asked hoarsely.

"Good morning, if we can say that on permanently lit Citadel!" Anderson smiled.

"Uh… is there some problem, captain? I don't think you would come only for chat."

"Maybe you're not right, Daniel. I came to talk. Nothing else."

"Yes? About what?"

"I wanted to give you a support. As far as I tried to remember what happened in last week for you, it was much and yet many things are ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, waking up in new environment, far from Earth, between alien species. Becoming soldier in a short time span, almost getting killed in battle, finding and losing love, being experimented with Cerberus, getting saved from committing suicide and now you are part of our war between Reapers. Daniel, honestly, you've made a big progress here in such a short time span. And when I think that Alliance wanted only to destroy project Soma… We underestimated you."

"Yeah… maybe. I'm lucky that there are still people who are supporting me."

"I know, almost everyone from Shepard's crew says you're getting along… well except for Javik. That prothean seems to be quite mad at you."

"I… don't feel like you're here only to tell me how much progress I did. What is going on?"

"Alright Daniel. I just want to say, hold on. The war with Reapers is gonna be hard but once it's over, it will be up to you which way of your life you'll head. You can either stay with us, join the Alliance and fight with Shepard or lead your own ship. Or you will retire and live your own life… possibly that other option is going to be more pleasant for you."

"Yeah, it sounds… but somehow I don't feel like seeking for peace anymore. Time spent with Shepard and others taught me something and I realized that army became something that will lead me through life."

"I didn't want army to be your master, Daniel. I have an offer for you before Shepard comes back."

"What offer?"

"Intergalactic association of education agreed to follow human system of university curriculum. Students of local university on the Citadel are studying calculus. Are you familiar with that?"

"Yes, I taught it few times on universities. Why?"

"Why don't you use the opportunity and relax while you do the lecture?"

"You want me to teach calculus for intergalactic species?" Daniel had to smile.

"It's just offer. They already know about you from me. Just tell me yes and you can start teaching right away."

"Oh my… I have never thought there would be option to teach calculus again! I think I forgot most of it but… yeah, I'll do it!" Daniel said and Anderson stood from his chair.

"Get yourself ready then! Your students will be waiting for lecture in the afternoon." Anderson said and left. Daniel was putting on his clothes and got himself ready to leave the hospital. In the meantime, Shepard and his squad landed on Tuchanka. Shepard escaped the shuttle as first, behind him Grunt and the last one was Legion.

"Grunt, I think it would be better if you lead us."

"Alright, Shepard. We will meet with Wrex so he says what we'll do next." Grunt said and led the way towards Wrex' hideout. As soon as they got there, Wrex recognized Shepard, but unfortunately didn't recognize Legion.

"Shepard! I cannot believe you actually… what is that thing doing here?!" Wrex pointed at Legion.

"It's ok, Wrex. He's with us." Shepard explained.

"Hmm, so the Geth works together with you, huh? Can you trust that machine?"

"If I may add something, I've been progressing on deep fusion with organics' quintessence." Legion explained and Wrex rubbed his head.

"Eeeeeh…"

"He has emotions, Wrex."

"Eh, emotions?" Wrex asked but shook his head, "No, I cannot bother myself with this. Shepard, follow me with your squad. I need to show you something, but you have to stay in safe distance…" Wrex gestured and all of them followed him towards a medical tent. They stopped once Shepard and others saw tens of krogans lying helplessly on the ground.

"Oh my god…" Shepard said in wonder to see many infected krogans.

"The disease has killed many of us already, Shepard. We don't know how to cure it, our medical officer died just few days ago. The situation is critical and we only send stronger krogans to the Citadel for good medical care. This is our extinction…"

"Grunt mentioned something about salarian scientist who brought this here."

"Hah, yeah. That salarian scum wanted to do some research here, probably about genophage. Before we noticed anything strange about him, he was starting to groan of pain, became languid, sweaty. First we thought he had some regular disease that wouldn't be infectious for krogans. I was wrong…"

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"As in sign of kind behavior, I tried to help him. My medical officers tried to give him proper treatment. As you can guess, krogan medicine is in diapers. Besides that, something strange was happening. We never saw such aggressive disease. He was vomiting, dehydrating and soon he was bleeding from all cavities he had."

"What did you do with him?"

"We considered that we couldn't help him in our conditions so we spared him of his suffering… we incinerated him."

"That's a little… inhumane, Wrex. But I guess there was nothing else to do."

"Yeah, it didn't help. We thought our lives would return to the same point as they were before. However, most of my krogans were falling in fevers as well and many of them already died. When we looked inside their body, we saw the same result. Internal organs in one bloody pudding." Wrex laughed a little bit.

"How come you are still alright, Wrex?"

"I cannot predict whether I'll die today or tomorrow, Shepard. Maybe I am already infected but we don't know how long is the incubation period."

"Do you know something about the salarian?"

"Hmm, yeah. We asked him what was his occupation before. He said he was working on releasing cryogenically frozen test subjects on the Citadel."

"Well, this might be the reason, Wrex."

"You mean you knew about it, Shepard?"

"There is one human in my crew called Daniel. He was born in 1996 and since 2025 was frozen in his pod. He and other 9 subjects were transported on the Citadel. Possibly some of those humans were infected with the hemorrhagic fever. Daniel explained us that there was epidemic of this hemorrhagic fever back on Earth in those times. As I've searched more information, the mortality rate is about 90% and back then there were about 20 000 people dead."

"So your human knows this… what now? We need a cure! I cannot keep sending krogans to the Citadel. We have limited number of shuttles!"

"That's why we're here. We've got the cure."

"You do?"

"Yes… but limited supply. Just tell us how to apply it massively."

"There aren't many options. You can use the Shroud. A salarian construction which stabilizes our atmosphere here. It can be used to spread something as well but if I can tell something, it's dangerous route to get there."

"We'll do it somehow. Grunt, Legion, let's go!" Shepard said and they went to get in one of the heavy krogan range rovers. In the meantime, Daniel was at place and saw the students sitting at the auditorium. First, he thought he won't make it but then he remembered about his times on faculty and entered the room.

"Good day, students." Daniel said and took the position in front of the board, "Maybe you wonder why I'm here. Well, basically I was offered to explain something to you from calculus. I was informed that all of you are here learning calculus according to human educational system. You may like it or not, I hope you finally managed to get into it because I am supposed to tell you something about… improper integrals… yes?" Daniel asked the salarian student who held his arm up.

"We've heard that you were in cryo-stasis for 160 years… is that true?"

"Yes, pretty much. And because math is not changing somehow particularly, it's only good because I can do the lecture here for you with the knowledge I used to have 160 years ago!" Daniel smiled and students laughed, "No, I think something remained in my head so let's get started. Like I said, our topic is called the Improper integrals." Daniel said and started writing on the interactive board with stylus pen.

"So you all came through the basics of your first calculus course. You know what is a limit, derivative, integral, the surface under a curve, discontinuity of function and so on. Besides that, you should know how to use trigonometric substitution, the u-substitution, integration by parts, integration by partial fractions and many more these techniques. Now we will put everything together and we'll talk about improper integrals. So why are those integrals improper…" Daniel said and wrote example of integral with one bound at number, the other bound at positive infinity.

"So you are given this problem. You are supposed to find a surface under a curve from one number to infinity. Here comes the idea of improper integral. You may find it irrational to seek for a surface under a curve that goes to infinity, but let's think about it the other way. Replace your infinity with number, let's call it b. When you do so, you can rewrite your integral with b as the ending point but you have to tell yourself – If I know that b approaches infinity, what do I need to use to send b to the infinity?"

"The limit…" the turian student said and Daniel nodded.

"So we will go like this. You will replace infinity with b but you have to write limit in front of your integral. Now some more theory before I go further…" Daniel said and continued writing the cases of improper integral. The infinite interval, the infinite discontinuities and adding the one-sided limits to the solution.


	21. Chapter 21

Shepard with Legion and Grunt were on adventure on Tuchanka. Their next stop was Shroud where they should apply the cure for the hemorrhagic fever affecting and killing humans in big masses. They were sitting in the range rover and Grunt was driving it towards the tower.

"So what's your strategy, Shepard?" Grunt asked.

"It's simple. I and Legion will go and activate the tower while you'll be guarding the entrance."

"You better pray for mother of Thresher maw sleeping. You don't want to mess with that creature."

"Shepard-commander. Is there an option that this plan might not work?"

"You don't trust Shepard, Geth? He does the impossible!" Grunt snorted.

"Everything can go wrong, Legion. The mother of Thresher maw can find us and we'll have to count with it." Shepard said and soon they were by the Shroud. At the same time Tali and Garrus were spending time together on the ship. As Veetor was helping in the engineering, Tali was with Garrus in the main battery.

"Go on, Tali. What's the thing you wanted to say?"

"Garrus, I don't know where to start. Remember when you and me… on that table…"

"Yes. What is up with it? Somebody found out?"

"No… it's just. I've been feeling strange for few last days and so I started to be suspicious and did few tests on myself. It's just… maybe I'm wrong but it looks like you'll become dad soon."

"Wait… you are pregnant?" Garrus asked and Tali nodded. Suddenly Garrus felt like vomiting. _If Shepard finds out, it's gonna be problem!_ Garrus thought.

"Garrus? You look bad. Did I make you nervous?"

"A little… I didn't expect it to be that soon. Also I am kind of worried what Shepard's reaction will be."

"We won't tell him, Garrus. Shepard's got enough worries with Reapers. We can go through this alone."

"What if something happens with the ship? Or with you on the battle field?"

"Don't worry so much, Garrus. I am quarian but that doesn't mean I cannot stand anything."

"I didn't mean to say anything by that… I just don't want to see you or the kid injured."

"That's sweet of you, Garrus…" Tali said and hugged Garrus. Garrus did the same and in the meantime as Garrus and Tali spent time together, Shepard and Legion were taking the elevator to the top of the Shroud on Tuchanka. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard-commander. It seems that electricity power supply cable was cut underground."

"What? But how can it…" Shepard said and heard deep humming sound echoing from outside of the tower. Adrian contacted Grunt who was guarding the tower entrance, "Grunt! We've stopped! What's going on?"

"It looks like that mother of Thresher maw noticed us coming! She's attacking the tower! Shepard you better move your ass because I cannot hide like this forever!"

"We're on it, Grunt!" Shepard said and looked at Legion, "There's only one way up, Legion. Time to practice our climbing!" As Shepard said that, he and Legion opened the ceiling of elevator and started climbing up the metal walls using magnetic nodes in their equipment. The disturbances caused by the Thresher maw were different but it seemed that they were intensifying as Shepard and Legion approached the peak of the Shroud. Finally, they got up, the control center of the tower was empty. Only active consoles maintaining the constant function of Shroud producing the protective atmosphere of Tuchanka.

Shepard and Legion approached the main console. As Legion opened the terminal, he typed a command to open the sample chamber.

"Shepard-commander. The cure specimen is required for the spraying process to begin." Legion said and Shepard grabbed the cure sample from under of his armor. Bright cyan liquid in flask was set on the place and Legion typed command to send the sample for procedure. The flask lost sliding down within the console.

"Sample has been successfully applied to the spraying system. Please stand by _._ " The AI announcer said and Shepard smiled.

"You did it, Legion! Now let's get out of here!"

"Acknowledged!" Legion answered with sign of happiness in his voice. They both went towards the elevator shaft as the spraying process began, both of them proud of the job they did. Their moment of joy was interrupted as giant earthquake moved with the Shroud. Shepard and Legion turned behind them, seeing the mother of Thresher maw breaking through the glass ceiling. The creature attacked right next to Shepard, breaking half of the room. The monster was going back down but Shepard was losing stability and fell over the edge.

"Shepard-commander!" Legion shouted and jumped down to catch him. He managed to grab Shepard's hand and hold himself against the broken edge of the Shroud. Legion was hanging with Shepard above big height.

"Legion! Hold it!"

"Shepard-commander! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just hold- WATCH OUT!" Shepard pointed up as Legion looked above himself, seeing the Thresher maw attacking again. There was no time to waste so Legion used his force to give Shepard the right rotation and threw him up to the platform of the Shroud before the Thresher maw attacked another part of the tower. When Shepard landed on the floor, the wall broke after another attack and Legion fell down.

"Legion!" Shepard shouted, watching Legion falling down the big height of the Shroud. The Thresher maw stopped attacking once Legion fell down. Shepard punched the ground as he realized what happened, "Damn it! Fuck!" he grumbled thinking that Legion might have not survived that. Shepard realized there was no point in sitting there like a fool so he took the same route as they came up – through the shaft. Shepard climbed down with no obstacles, however, he felt disgusted that he lost Legion.

"Shepard!" Grunt ran towards Shepard who walked out of the Shroud, "You did it! The cure is spreading!" Grunt said but Shepard merely nodded, "Hey, Shepard. Doesn't look like you're happy!"

"I've lost Legion as the Thresher maw attacked."

"You mean the Geth? He's already sitting in the rover!"

"Legion? He survived?"

"Survived. And that was a hell of an impact he did. He scared out the Thresher maw!" Grunt explained and Shepard couldn't believe, "Come on! Let's go and tell Wrex so you can return back to Normandy." Grunt snickered and Shepard followed him in the rover. Soon they were on their way back to the Urdnot territory. Shepard felt need to talk to Legion if he was alright so he broke the silence.

"Legion?"

"Yes, Shepard-commander?"

"That moment you saved my ass I felt you were lost for good… are you alright? It was big height."

"It was high, but we Geth are resistant. I've managed to form a sphere out of myself so the impact wasn't that hard." Legion said and looked with his eye at Shepard, "Are you worried?"

"Of course I am! I mean… when you went so far it would be waste to let you die, Legion."

"Because I am valuable part of your team? Or because I can be myself and not only 1138 units creating this platform?"

"Both, Legion. You're no regular Geth. I don't think that any other Geth would be like you."

"Thank you for evaluation, Shepard-commander."

"Now that we're done here on Tuchanka, we can go back for Daniel."

"Acknowledged, Shepard-commander." Legion said dryly and the rover got to the Urdnot clan hideout. Shepard and others went to inform Wrex about the mission. The Urdnot clan leader was observing the sky, watching as the particles of cure were falling down the sky. He noticed the sound of footsteps from behind so he turned to see who was coming.

"Shepard! You made it! Ah, I can't believe you could survive the attack of the mother of Thresher maw!"

"It was not only me, Wrex. It was a team work. Also, I owe a big one to Legion for saving me from falling off the tower."

"That Geth saved you? Heh, I guess I should reconsider my mind about the Geth. Hehe…" Wrex laughed, "You made a great service for krogan race. Is there something I could do for you, Shepard?"

"Yes. The Reapers are coming and we need as much forces as we can get. Wrex, I need you to join the intergalactic alliance in battle against the Reapers. We already have support of salarians, turians and asari. Actually it's support coming from the Council." Shepard explained, Wrex was holding his chin.

"Hmm… working with salarians and turians won't be nice if I remember that they issued the genophage on our race. On the other side, we are krogans and seeing some Reaper scum destroying Tuchanka isn't what we want. We will fight for you. If krogans have to die, it will be in the battle!" Wrex smirked.

"Thanks, Wrex. We will inform Council about your decision. Don't forget to stay in touch with them."

"Will do, Shepard." Wrex said and there was nothing else to do on Tuchanka. Shepard and Legion returned to Normandy, Grunt remained on Tuchanka with Wrex to make sure other krogans will get rest after absorbing the cure. Normandy flew off towards the mass relay as the course was set to the Citadel. Shepard went to the vid-com room to see counselors. As the holographs appeared, Anderson stood with the counselors.

"Commander Shepard. What have you got to report?" Anderson asked.

"The hemorrhagic fever on Tuchanka has been eradicated. Urdnot Wrex promised to join the war in repay. He is willing to cooperate with turians and salarians as well."

"That's impressing. We never thought that krogan would be able to forget about the past so easily… thank you, commander." The salarian counselor said.

"Where is the turian counselor?"

"Sparatus is on visit of the intergalactic university on the Citadel." The asari explained.

"I recommend you going there as well, Shepard. You'll find out once you get there." Anderson smiled at Shepard who didn't know at first but Anderson was pointing at the fact that Daniel was lecturing at that university. Normandy was heading towards Citadel, it made jump through mass relay and Citadel was only few hours away. In the meantime, Shepard decided to spend some time with Liara since he was always busy with his work and Liara as well as she was Shadow Broker.

Legion remained in the life-support room, watching the mass effect core, missing Daniel's presence within the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Shepard thought of taking some of his crew to the university to see lecture since Anderson recommended him to go there. And so Shepard took with him Garrus, Liara, Legion and Tali. Javik, Veetor and others wanted to remain on the ship. Surprisingly, nobody was suspicious about a Geth walking on the Citadel as long as he was with Shepard. Shepard's group arrived at the university so they went to the auditorium where other students were assembling to another lecture of calculus.

As Shepard and his group entered the auditorium, they spotted the turian counselor Sparatus at the top seats of the room so they went up to take seat next to him.

"Commander Shepard. I wouldn't expect you to come to the sanctuary of education."

"I was as surprised as you when I didn't see you on the vid-com, counselor."

"I do apologize, commander. This education system of yours is still new to me so I wanted to see if our future scientists and engineers can get a proper level of knowledge from it."

"I was told that you were here for a while. What are your opinions on our calculus?"

"Accurate. It's new to me but I can see similarities with our system. The lecturer seems to know what he's talking about… here he comes!" Sparatus looked at Daniel who entered the room. Shepard widened his eyes as he spotted Daniel coming towards the board. Daniel noticed them sitting up and smiled.

"Alright students, let's continue with the journey in exploring the intermediate calculus. I hope that the last time I was talking about improper integrals everything was clear to you. Now let's see look at something that many of you might use in engineering. The topic is – Differential equations of the first order." Daniel said and wrote the topic on the board.

"Now what in the world does it mean. Well, let's say this – Regular solution of some equation was a number or infinite number of solutions, right? So here's the idea – Differential equations are not standard equations. The solution is not a number. The solution is an actual function." Daniel said and continued writing on the board, "Basically, differential means that there are gonna be some derivatives in here and we are talking about the equations of first order. Can you guess what it means?" Daniel asked and one turian student rose his hand.

"Probably we will be dealing with equations including a first derivative."

"Exactly. There will be an equation having the first derivative inside and we have to find the function. Does that make sense to you? Now there comes the funny moment – All the time you were studying your calculus, you were actually solving differential equations of some kind. When you need to get rid of derivative, you have to apply integral. Here we will deal with some general types of differential equations and some techniques." Daniel explained and started writing the list of techniques on the board.

"So we will discuss these which are separation of variables, variation of constants, exact equations, substitution x/y, Bernoulli's equation. Even you might find some of the things I'm gonna talk about hard to understand, it has a wide usage across engineering but also biology, chemistry or physics since we know that the basic concept of derivative is an infinitesimally small change between two points so the results of some research can become quite accurate using the derivative. Now let's go ahead and we'll start with separation of variables."

The lecture took one and half hour. Shepard and others seemed to be interested in the concept of differential equations of the first order. Some more, some less but the lecture was finished and students left. Shepard's group with the counselor came down to him.

"Great job, human. It seems that you know what you are talking about out." Said the counselor.

"Counselor is right, Daniel. It was good to listen to it." Liara added.

"Heh, thanks. It was nice to remember my times at university." Daniel answered.

"Wouldn't you rather stay and continue lecturing our students?" The counselor asked.

"It's nice offer, counselor, but I think I'll leave this job to qualified lecturers working here. I was just doing a visit. I already belong on board of Normandy with Shepard and others." Daniel explained.

"Well… that's sad to hear. I think you would find a better use of your skills here than on the battlefield, but if that's really what you wish, I can say nothing else than: Shepard, make sure he'll make it out of war alive."

"Consider it done, counselor." Shepard said and the counselor left, "So, Daniel. The transformation is cured."

"Yeah, I feel way better now. How did it go on Tuchanka?"

"Krogans are cured as well. They will help us in war."

"That's good… well, I guess that now you're here, we can leave."

"Slow down, hero. We've just came here so it's time to blow off some steam." Garrus jumped into it.

"Come, Shepard. Let's have a drink and fun." Liara suggested.

"Although we're in war we should relax… Daniel? Care to join us?"

"Actually Shepard… after the last experience I'll be more careful. I'm gonna go back to Normandy."

"Shepard-commander. I'll return to Normandy as well." Legion added.

"Alright. Don't try to fly away without us." Shepard said and all of them left the university areal. Shepard's group headed towards the Purgatory club and Daniel with Legion were going back to Normandy. Both of them were silent but as soon as the airlock chamber locked for decontamination, Legion broke the silence.

"I missed you, Daniel." He said and Daniel smiled, looking at him.

"I missed you too, Legion."

"Daniel I… I need you to meet me in privacy…" Legion said, leaving the airlock as soon as the door opened. Daniel walked on the deck as well, getting greeted by Joker. He took some time before following Legion. Then he went in the elevator which led him to the third deck. He saw the door to life support opened so he went there and spotted Legion watching the mass effect core.

"I'm here, Legion." Daniel said and Legion went to him.

"Good that you came…" he said and then used his omni-tool, locking the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Daniel asked and Legion faced him again, placing his three-fingered hands on both arms of Daniel's.

"Those touches, those feelings I get, Daniel I… I need more."

"What do you mean by more?" Daniel asked and Legion went back to the window.

"I've seen Garrus and Tali together. I saw how organic reproduction works."

"You mean you saw them… oh… and you want to… with me?" Daniel asked and Legion turned towards him, nodding, "Legion I… I'm not sure how it can work. I mean… you don't have the organs or… do you?" Daniel asked and Legion looked to the side.

"Unfortunately not… but I have an itch. I need to feel you within me, Daniel. I need the connection, the symbiosis." Legion said and came closer to Daniel, testing whether his copulation organ was ready, "I can sense that you want the same, Daniel."

"I do… I can't control it, Legion. It always happens when I see you… I want to do it with you too."

"Maybe… Daniel, please sit on the bed. I need you to see something…" Legion said and Daniel sat down to his bed. Legion uncovered a plate from his crotch, showing a hole in there.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, his look focused on the round hole.

"An oil drain. We use to empty ourselves draining the used oil out. Do you think this could work? The itch is coming from there…" Legion asked and Daniel reached out his hand, putting few fingers inside. To his surprise, it was wet, smooth and cold. Legion started to shudder when Daniel touched him in that place.

"But Legion it's… tissue!" Daniel looked up and Legion's eye opened a little more, "Legion?"

"Daniel… do it again…" Legion said in deep tone and Daniel stuffed his two fingers inside again, making Legion buzz, "Y-Yes! Daniel! Please… take off everything!" Legion said and Daniel chuckled, taking off all the clothes. Legion's body was warmed up much more than before. The Geth helped Daniel to take off his clothes. Soon he saw there Daniel sitting on the bed with no clothes on, his penis fully erected and Legion admired it. His metal hand took a soft grip around the hardened meat Daniel had, "It's… beautiful… I need it… Daniel, I need you to do it!" Legion insisted.

Daniel lied down on his berth, positioning his manhood up and Legion rested with his knees aside Daniel's body. Legion's drain was dripping some oil against Daniel's penis and soon Legion let Daniel get in him. Since the first moment Legion had to place both hands on his port as he felt rush of warmth and satisfaction through his entire body. His eye opened wide, dimmed and Legion was moving his bottom part up and down. Daniel under him was gasping for air as Legion tried his best to satisfy the itch and Daniel, rubbing Daniel's manhood inside him.

The feeling Legion was experiencing was indescribable. He wanted more, Daniel deeper so he pressed himself down even more. Daniel helped Legion while synchronizing his movements to Legion's in other direction. After a while of loving, something was happening to Legion, he was slowing down, holding his drain again.

"L-Legion? What's up with you?" Daniel asked, taking Legion's arms.

"Daniel something is happening to me I… I can't control… a-ah…!" Legion pushed out of himself. Daniel could feel and see some black goo covering his manhood, "I'm… sorry… but it felt too good to be stopped…" Legion explained and Daniel felt how the friction eased. It was oil around his manhood so Daniel used the opportunity and rolled around so he changed position with the Geth. Legion was at the bottom, "Daniel?"

"I don't mind it, Legion. Let me give this to you." Daniel said and when Legion was at the bottom, Daniel thrusted himself deep within Legion's drain. The Geth was losing himself in sensation as the feeling of total happiness was running in his wires. He wanted Daniel everywhere so his next move was wrapping everything around him, arms, legs… making sure Daniel would stay close to him. Daniel lied on Legion's body and that was the moment of Legion's absolute happiness.

He reached it as his tactile feelings were concentrated on feeling Daniel's skin against own metal. It was complete physical connection between synthetic and organic. Legion felt everything, Daniel's skin on his hands, legs and body and Daniel's manhood within his oil drain. It sounded that Legion was begging for Daniel not to stop but Daniel was almost done and he had to do it.

"Legion I… I'm close!" Daniel said and his breathing was intensifying.

"No…! Daniel! I don't want-" Legion said but Daniel already filled Legion with his semen, that event was led by screaming Legion's name and hugging the Geth tightly. The Geth in response sparked. Daniel rested exhausted on the Geth's body, trying to grab his breath, "Daniel…?" Legion asked.

"Legion we… we did it." Daniel breathed.

"Yes. You helped me to fix the hole…"

"But Legion, you still have that hole in your chest."

"I didn't mean that hole, Daniel." Legion explained and Daniel smiled. Both of them reached absolute happiness. Legion examined the liquid Daniel left within his drain, thinking: _So this is how reproduction works_. Before another mission, Legion deactivated himself and Daniel fell asleep so they both could get rest.


	23. Chapter 23

Another day on Normandy. After Liara, Garrus, Tali and Shepard managed to sober from their drunk state, Normandy got off the Citadel and Shepard was called to the vid-com room. There was an incoming message from admiral Hackett for him.

"The preparations on war with Reapers are progressing well from what I've heard."

"Yes. We've gained additional support from krogans. To them we already have granted support from salarians, turians and asari."

"Your actions on Tuchanka were remarkable. I've been told that your life was saved by a Geth."

"His name is Legion. Without him, I wouldn't be here."

"It's good that you are able to cooperate with Geth, commander. The next assignment is directly related to the Geth and their participation in this war."

"You want me to go to the Geth ship and convince them to help us?"

"Indeed. I don't want to ask whether you will do it or not, commander. Thessia and Sur'Kesh have been compromised in the meantime you were on Tuchanka."

"Hmm? Sparatus told us before that Palaven was attacked too. It almost looks like they are attacking the Council races' home worlds."

"Indeed. Reapers may try to annihilate the Council races before they will assemble the army. However, everyone managed to evacuate."

"So we need Geth. What next?"

"The quarian fleet already offered a help but they need to negotiate so that should be your next stop after dealing with the Geth."

"I will take care of it, admiral."

"Hackett out." The admiral said and holograph disappeared. As Shepard went back to the galaxy map he noticed some bombing sounds from beneath.

"Eh… captain? You might want to check out what's happening in the shuttle bay! But I recommend watching from the engineering deck windows!" Joker said and Shepard ran to take the elevator. It took him to the engineering deck where he saw Garrus, Liara, Tali, Veetor, James, Cortez and Legion watching what was happening.

"Ok now I'm taking bets! Who do you think that's gonna win?"

"That's not funny, Garrus! They might hurt each other!" Liara tackled Garrus and Shepard came behind them.

"What is happening?!" Shepard asked and squeezed between Liara and Tali, "What the… Why is Javik fighting with Daniel?!" Shepard asked watching the show of sparks between Javik's powers and Daniel's biotics.

"Javik provoked him, Loco. Dan just came to get some work out and Javik attacked him from behind."

"Why would Javik do that?!"

"Who knows, it seems that he and Daniel aren't big friends. As soon as that happened, Daniel had enough words and so he exchanged words for biotics." Cortez explained.

"And nobody even bothered to stop them?! They're gonna kill each other!" Shepard said followed by Javik being thrown against wall using biotics, "Legion, Garrus, you're gonna take care of Daniel. I and Liara will ground Javik!" Shepard explained and they took the elevator to the shuttle bay deck. Once they got down, the first thing they could hear was "Motherfucker! Die already!" from Daniel. Javik and Daniel summoned counterattacks of their powers as they connected when both of them shot at the same time.

"When I'm done with you I'll throw you out of the airlock personally!" Javik shouted and Daniel intensified his attack.

"Liara, singularity, now!" Shepard said and both of them made singularity attack against Daniel and Javik who levitated in the air. All of them ran out of the elevator. Garrus and Legion grabbed Daniel by his arms, the same did Liara and Shepard to Javik.

"Calm down! Calm down! Both of you!" Shepard said.

"That envious fucker attacked me when I wasn't looking!" Daniel growled.

"I just wanted to clean this ship by throwing out a troublemaking junk." Javik said sarcastically.

"Junk?! You dare to call me a junk, four-eyed dick?!" Daniel shouted and Javik growled.

"Enough! Javik! You will not approach Daniel anymore! Understood?!"

"Or what?"

"Well, the dark space is big for everyone…" Shepard said and suddenly Javik calmed down.

"Fine, you won. Once this war is over I don't want to be next to this mistake of nature." Javik said and Daniel didn't react. Shepard let Javik go so he left towards the elevator. Garrus and Legion let Daniel go as well so Daniel used this opportunity. He created a throwing attack and threw Javik in the elevator which closed behind him.

"No thanks needed…" Daniel said.

"Why does that guy hate you so much?" Garrus asked.

"Who knows, I don't care."

"Everybody back to work. Our next stop is the Geth ship. Legion, I will need you for negotiation." Shepard explained and Legion nodded, looking at Daniel.

"Commander? Can I be part of this mission as well?"

"Why is that, Daniel?"

"I… I want to get back into a form." Daniel lied, trying to cover what he and Legion had in plan.

"Well, this mission shouldn't be somehow dangerous. I guess you can come."

"Thanks, Shepard! You won't regret it!"

"I hope so. Get ready before we dock to the Geth ship. Everybody else, back to work." Shepard said and left the shuttle bay. Daniel with Legion went to prepare themselves for the docking to a Geth station. Daniel was quite nervous because he knew that he will have to use his own experiment on himself. He sat in the life support and Legion came to him after finishing work in the war room.

"Daniel? You don't seem to be happy that we'll make it done." Legion said and Daniel looked at him.

"I am just… nervous. It's been years since that device was used. Yet I never felt what it did to somebody… I am worried that it's gonna hurt."

"I can't tell whether it will hurt or not, Daniel. But I know it will be only a matter of a moment. Everything will be fine afterwards, you'll see." Legion said and offered Daniel his hand. Daniel smiled.

"How could I live before without you?" Daniel grabbed Legion's hand and Legion helped him to stand up, "Let's go and do it before Shepard will change his mind!" Daniel said and along with Legion joined Shepard before leaving Normandy's deck. The gate to the Geth ship finally opened and Legion with Daniel walked on the bridge.

"It's strange to be back at this place… after the last time we were attacked." Shepard said and Legion took the lead.

"Since the last time, we upgraded our defenses. Our central server is harder to get broken through with virus and our ship has now the shielding technology which will prevent any of the Geth becoming indoctrinated by the old machines." Legion explained.

"Where are we going now, Legion?" Shepard asked.

"I am continuously communicating with Geth Prime near the great hall. He is expecting you."

"Me? Why do I have to go myself?"

"Geth Prime is willing to negotiate, Shepard-commander. Nevertheless, he needs a proof of absolute trust in the Geth. That means we cannot follow you as if we were ready to attack anyone on your command. You need to show that you came in peace, with bare hands."

"I see… well, I guess you will have to wait for me then."

"I and Daniel will explore more of the base. We will come on your command." Legion explained and then finally got to the great hall. Geth Prime came in a moment.

"Shepard-commander. We are honored to see you and ask us for help. Also we wish to make sincere apology for the inconvenience we caused before as the Geth were affected with virus." The Geth Prime explained.

"Everything is fine, Geth Prime. Can we move to the topic?"

"Positive. However, we must demand that the Geth platform and your human companion will stay away during our discussion."

"Understood…" Shepard said and left with Geth Prime. Daniel looked at Legion.

"So? Where is that device?"

"Come, Daniel. Other Geth are giving me the position." Legion said and Daniel followed him. The Geth that Daniel and Legion came across while walking through the ship were observing Daniel with great interest as if they knew him. _Do they know about me from Legion?_ Daniel thought. Soon they arrived at the place and Daniel saw the pod with a neural helmet in it.

"Daniel, we're here." Legion said and stood to the console, "The body is ready." He said and another Geth uncovered the deactivated Geth body.

"Legion? How come that there is deactivated Geth body ready for me?" Daniel asked and Legion took a while to answer.

"Because… I asked for it." Legion said and Daniel didn't know what to answer, "As I created connection with other Geth through consensus and explained what you did for me… one of us wanted to sacrifice himself for you, and for me…"

"Legion but that is… I don't know what to say…"

"It's ok, Daniel. I am not proud of it myself, but we know what we want. Sacrifice was needed to be made. Now, please get in the pod, take your helmet down and put a scanning device on your head." Legion said but Daniel needed time to think, "Daniel?"

"I… I'm thinking… if I do this, I might carry the weight knowing that the body which is gonna be mine was one of your people… I love you, Legion. I don't want anything to destroy it and I must accept the fact that one Geth offered his life for us. I will do it!" Daniel said and got in the pod. As the pod closed and interior pressure stabilized, Daniel took off his space helmet and put on the scanning helmet. Legion activated scanning process, Daniel remained calm and concentrated as his mind was printed into the Geth body. The process was finished soon.

Daniel could get off but he decided with Legion that his new body needed to be deactivated still.


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel was now officially copied. His original mind remained in the human body still conscious, like nothing happened. On the other side, there was his copy, a backup version of him in case that something happened and Legion would be left alone. Daniel didn't want to allow that. Before he and Legion left, he came to his new inactive Geth body. He took a grip of his three-fingered hand and intertwined its fingers with his own. There was a time so he was thinking. Thinking that for him and for Legion, the Geth made sacrifice and one of them voluntarily deactivated himself.

"Daniel? Do you want to go?"

"Don't you feel a little bad for what we did, Legion? I mean, he was one of your people."

"I know that, Daniel. I feel guilty but he was one of many units. We all share the same memories so basically, he isn't dead. His memories live within us and once you'll get to see everything through our consensus, we will share your memories between us and our memories with you." Legion explained and Daniel smiled, standing up.

"Right. Let's move on, Shepard's gonna be pissed if we are not on time." Daniel said and Legion gave him nod. Both of them went back to the great hall. Shepard was nowhere yet but then they noticed Shepard coming in the hall.

"How did it go?" Daniel asked.

"We've got full support of the Geth. The only thing they are worrying about is quarians' Migrant fleet attacking them."

"That's logical. The Geth never wanted to incite. We fought creators only in act of self-defense." Legion explained.

"Our next mission is to visit the Migrant fleet. Now let's go back to Normandy." Shepard ordered and was followed with Legion and Daniel behind. Shepard was stopped as Legion placed hand on his shoulder.

"Shepard-commander. I require permission to bring one network console to the Normandy." Legion asked and Shepard frowned.

"Why?"

"If you need a better contact with the Geth fleet, I can provide myself useful connecting to our broad network. However, in order for this to work, we need a special console with our secure channel. I cannot contact Geth via unsecured network." Legion explained and Shepard crossed his arms.

"You want me to let other Geth enter the deck of Normandy?"

"We are no threat, you know that. It would be better if you consider this for good progress of the war."

"You're right… alright but make it quick, Legion. We need to see the Migrant fleet." Shepard said and left towards the airlock. Legion contacted few of the Geth to bring a metal box towards the airlock. The Geth carried the box through the airlock on board of Normandy. Other members of Normandy watched the two other Geth going through the ship carrying the box in their hands. It was settled in the AI core and the Geth disappeared off the Normandy board as fast as they appeared. Finally, Normandy docked off the Geth ship.

Normandy was on its way to the Migrant fleet to negotiate with quarians. Even Shepard's crew wasn't in direct contact with Reapers, the tension was significant and the more nervous ones – Cortez, James, Garrus were sitting by the bar on the Normandy.

"How can they be so calm?" Cortez asked.

"Who's on your mind?" Garrus asked back.

"You know who. Shepard, Liara, Javik, Tali, Daniel, Legion… they don't seem to care about the war that much."

"What do you know, amigo? Maybe they do. They don't want to put it on record." James explained.

"Obviously we're not that strong to hide these things. We only live once! Cheers, boys." Garrus said and each one of them started drinking. After taking a long sip, Garrus and Cortez stared at James.

"Hey… why are you staring at me?" James asked and Cortez face was turning red as he tried to hold back laughing, "What! Garrus tell me…" James said but couldn't complete the sentence as his mouth was in fire, "Aaah! Garrus! THAT WAS YOU!" James shouted and Garrus pulled out a vial of chili sauce.

"Sorry, James. When I'm nervous I tend to do these things to people around me." Garrus smiled evilly.

"You… idiot! You'll… die!" James shouted. At the same time, Liara and Shepard were spending time in Shepard's cabin.

"How is Javik?"

"Better, I finally managed to calm him down after the incident."

"I don't understand why Javik is so aggressive. I think I should explain to him what Daniel is actually."

"Shepard, you are worrying too much. Think about yourself for once. We need you ready for war, no mistakes caused by your fatigue." Liara said and kissed Shepard on his lips. Their looks locked at each other for a while until it was interrupted when Tali entered the room.

"Shepard I-" Tali noticed Liara, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere something. I think I should have told you that I'll come."

"It's fine, Tali. What do you need?"

"Well, Shepard… I thought it wasn't appropriate to hide this from you but I have to confess myself about something."

"Go on, Tali."

"Alright. The thing is that I and Garrus are together now and…"

"And? It's ok, Tali. I don't mind if you and Garrus are together. Both of you deserve it after what you came through."

"I know you wouldn't mind that, but there is something else."

"What is it, Tali?"

"Somehow… I and Garrus were alone together and… now I expect child." Tali said and Liara focused on Shepard's face, curious about his reaction.

"Oh… is that so? Well, what can I say, Tali? I cannot judge you for that."

"Really?"

"Yes Tali, I understand you are worried of my reaction. Truly, I am quite mad that you didn't tell me sooner though, but it's nothing we cannot deal with."

"I… I cannot be more grateful, Shepard. Thank you!"

"It's fine. You can go." Shepard said and Tali left the cabin feeling a big weight falling off her.

"That was nice of you, Shepard."

"Yes, well… I couldn't be mad at Tali."

"When Tali came with this, I wanted to tell you that I'm expecting child as well." Liara explained and Shepard's eyebrows went up.

"H-How?" he stuttered.

"Our direct physical contact, Shepard. I hope that it won't change your attitude." Liara said and Shepard thought for a while. The he wanted to talk.

"Liara, tell me. How could I be mad at you? You helped me in the worst times and I love you."

"Aren't you telling me this just so I can feel better, Shepard?" Liara asked but Shepard placed his arm around Liara's waist, assuring her about what he said. Normandy was not far from the Migrant fleet but Shepard couldn't expect what he was going to see. Joker called him to the cockpit and Shepard's eyes widened to what he saw.

"Dear god… the Reapers."

"They destroyed the entire Migrant fleet, captain."

"We have to act! Assemble everybody! We'll save who we can." As Shepard ordered, that happened. Everyone who could fight – Daniel, Legion, Liara, Tali, Garrus, James, Shepard, Javik went to a shuttle and flew to the Migrant fleet which was under attack of Reapers' husks. The shuttle docked to the entrance on the main deck, each member of Shepard's crew rushed inside. They came across hangar area of the ship which was heavily flooded with husks, banshees, cannibals, swarmers, ravagers and marauders and brutes.

"Guys! Harvester!" James shouted as the husk dragon flew in hangar. Shepard's people used everything they had to stop harvester, from biotics to guns. The fight wasn't getting calm as all husks were coming from every part of the ship. The worst were brutes to fight back since their armor was hard to break through. Finally, they managed to fight all the waves away. They were exhausted but no more husks were coming. They won. Shepard and others assembled in a circle.

"What's the next plan, commander?" Javik asked.

"We will try to find anyone who survived attack."

"Negative, Shepard-commander. I ran a scan through security protocols. Nobody from the fleet is alive." Legion explained.

"Damn it! Reapers just managed to annihilate quarians fleet! Well, we'll have to inform admiral Hackett. There's no other thing we can do." Shepard added.

"Maybe somebody survived, Shepard. They can be hiding in places where they aren't to be detected." Daniel suggested.

"WATCH OUT!" Garrus pointed up behind Daniel to the brute who was jumping down. Daniel turned around as others ran to the sides but it was too late for him. The brute grounded him and grabbed him under neck. Daniel tried to use biotics to protect himself from the brute but it had no effect on him, it only enraged the brute the way that he started smashing Daniel's nape against the floor.

"Daniel! Everyone! Fire with everything you have!" Shepard ordered and others did so. The brute didn't mind it.

"Shepard… Shep…" Daniel tried to say but after many hard hits in the head he lost consciousness and the brute threw him at wall straight with the head. The brute was becoming weak and he died soon. Shepard didn't hesitate to run out of the hide spot and ran towards Daniel, putting his helmet down.

"Daniel! Come on, man! The war has just begun! Wake up!" Shepard said but Daniel didn't seem to wake up. Garrus placed hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Shepard, we need to get back to Normandy and leave! Reapers are going to tear this place apart and Daniel needs medical help!"

"Everybody back to the shuttle!" Shepard said and everyone followed him to the shuttle. Legion carried Daniel in his arms. They escaped the Migrant fleet in shuttle as the ships around exploded after Reapers used their lasers. Normandy flew away as soon as the shuttle returned.


	25. Chapter 25

Daniel was rested on the medical berth so doctor Chakwas could do a scan of what was happening. The tests were taking two hours and then Shepard came with Liara, Tali and Garrus. Doctor Chakwas noticed them walking in as the door opened.

"How is he?" Liara asked and doctor Chakwas stood up.

"I don't know how to start. I ran few diagnostics, scans, and the results are quite disturbing."

"Is it bad? I mean, he got hit like ten times to the head." Tali asked.

"No wonder if ten times. I think I should tell you what I know. So, he doesn't respond to any stimuli, no pain stimuli, no pressure, touch, heat, cold, nothing. He doesn't flinch when I snap fingers in front of his face, no reaction to light. As I scanned his brain activity, there are only rare signs of it."

"You mean, he's dead?" Garrus asked.

"Dead isn't the right word to use here, Garrus. He is in state of a 'deep sleep'."

"He's in coma?" Shepard asked.

"Yes."

"Is he ever gonna be ok again?" Tali asked, worried a little bit.

"I'd like to tell you certainly if yes, Tali. However, coma is state of absolute unconsciousness. It isn't known how long he can be like this. He can stay like this for few days, months, years… he may never wake up again."

"There must be something we can do for him!" Shepard said.

"There isn't much, Shepard. You have two options since he is not capable of participating in war. We can let him be connected to support machines but we need a free medical berth so he will be stored in a stasis pod."

"And the other option…?" Shepard asked, quite scared of the answer.

"Disconnect him. Euthanize him. He doesn't have to wake up so this is an option to let him die peacefully."

"How can we let him die just like that?! What about Legion?!" Shepard growled.

"Shepard, calm down!" Liara told him.

"You don't understand, Liara. Daniel came this far and being killed by a brute is not appropriate for him. Legion built connection to him! I cannot do that as long as Legion and him are part of our team!"

"Then let Legion decide, Shepard. If Daniel's closest friend was Legion, then he should decide what we will do." Garrus noted and Shepard nodded. He looked to the AI core where Legion was standing by the metal box. The door to the AI core opened and Legion knew it was Shepard standing behind him.

"Shepard-commander… how is he?"

"He's in coma."

"What does it mean?"

"It means he might not ever wake up, Legion."

"Oh… understood."

"I'm sorry, Legion. I know what he meant for you. There are two options for him and we agreed that it should be you who will decide what we will do with him. We can either let him live, connected to the support machines or we will disconnect him because there is small chance of him waking up." Shepard explained. A minute of silence passed until Legion decided to speak again.

"That is not my decision, Shepard-commander." Legion's answer surprised Legion.

"What?! But Legion, you loved him! It is your decision now!"

"I loved him, and I still do…"

"What do you mean, Legion? You cannot love Daniel if he cannot respond to you… he's practically dead."

"He isn't, Shepard-commander… let me explain. That time we found blueprints of project Soma, I and Daniel let you think that it was destroyed. We did that so you could concentrate on war. However, Daniel gave these blueprints to me and I transmitted signal to our ship to the other Geth so they could construct the scanning device."

"You mean… you were hiding this from me? Legion, that was stupid and irresponsible! How can I trust you?!"

"I understand your anger, Shepard-commander. Believe me, I and Daniel weren't proud of hiding this from you." Legion explained and Shepard rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"I… alright Legion. Cerberus doesn't exist so I don't need to be worried about this… tell me the rest of your plan."

"After our last visit on the Geth ship, Daniel let himself be scanned into a new body. Again, we weren't proud of doing this because one of us, the Geth, sacrificed himself for us. The thing that is behind me in the box isn't a console for the Geth network, but it's Daniel within his new body."

"So project Soma worked? And Daniel is here? You can activate him?" Shepard asked and Legion nodded, "Then… I guess only Daniel himself can tell us what we should do. Activate him."

"Yes, Shepard-commander." Legion said and typed code for opening the metal box. As it opened, a steam was released and deactivated Geth body appeared holding its knees. Legion kneeled down to it and placed arm on the back of the deactivated Geth. Suddenly, the body flinched and the eye started shining with bright light. It slowly adjusted its visor and looked around the AI core, focusing on Legion. Legion and Daniel in his new body stared at each other for a minute, then Daniel decided to speak.

"Legion…? Did it work?"

"Yes, Daniel. It worked. Welcome to your new body." Legion said softly and Daniel looked at his new, three-fingered metal hands, his synthetic Geth muscles and then he used his arms to wrap them around Legion. Legion did the same as he realized how happy Daniel felt.

"Legion! Finally, I can… be like you!" Daniel cheered, then his one eye registered Shepard standing there. He stood up along with Legion and let Legion go.

"Shepard it's you… what happened to my old body?"

"You're in coma, Daniel."

"Oh, coma. I didn't expect a death like that."

"There is a decision you need to make."

"Decision?"

"Yes. Only you can say what we should do with your body. Do you want to keep it connected or let you die?"

"Can I see it?" Daniel asked and Shepard nodded. All of them appeared in the medical bay and Liara's eyes widened.

"Project Soma…" she was amazed.

"Daniel? So it worked!" Garrus added.

"Well, I kinda find this form of you even more attractive than the human version!" doctor Chakwas chuckled and Daniel's faceplates adjusted in amusement, "I think you were introduced to the problem, Daniel. Just pull the cable off or let it be as it is. I'll be working on reports." She said and went to her table. Now there was a circle of Daniel, Legion, Shepard, Tali, Liara and Garrus around the berth with human Daniel in coma. Daniel was now thinking what he will do with his old body – let him live or let him die? That was the question.

It was a cruel question to let him decide. Long five minutes passed, everyone was watching Daniel, realizing how much thinking he had to do.

"So… death or possible life?" Shepard asked. Another minute of silence passed and Geth Daniel grabbed the cable.

"I've been thinking. It's hard for me. On one side, if I wake up, I'll be helpful twice as more. On the other side, I still have an option to wake up once, but what life is it gonna be then? Legion activated me because I am practically dead already. It will be as before for this Daniel. Anxieties, depressions, solitude… he would end up with suicide. I think… I think that I don't want to let myself to suffer from these feelings again." Daniel said, ready to pull the cable off. Suddenly Legion's hand appeared on Daniel's.

"No… Daniel, stop!" Legion said and Daniel looked at him with the Geth eye, "Now I realize it's also my decision. I don't want you to throw yourself away. I know why I saved you that day in Cerberus base. You are dear to me, you are worth living and it would be waste to see your former body just die and decompose. I think, we both need your original self so we can remind ourselves why we did all this. We must give your older self a new chance, to start new life when we're not here. Even we are mortal, Daniel. It doesn't matter whether you're synthetic or not."

Legion said, letting Daniel's hand be. Daniel thought once more, looking at his unconscious self. Then he let the cable be.

"You are right, Legion… I'll give myself a chance to live." Daniel said and left the cable connected, "Shepard, I'm not letting myself die."

"We'll take care of it, don't worry." Shepard said and Daniel with Legion left the medical bay together.

EPILOGUE

Daniel's former body was taken in stasis pod to the lower engineering room. Daniel and Legion found a pleasure via sharing mutual memories and tactile feelings. Shepard gave report to admiral Hackett about the readiness of the intergalactic alliance and so the war began. The ships and fleets of all races jumped to the Sol system towards Earth where Reapers were assembling and the battle started. Reapers were bigger, stronger but the alliance had strategy and numerical superiority with turians, salarians, asari, krogans and the Geth.

The alliance emerged victorious and the cycle of annihilation was stopped. Javik vanished after the war. James Vega joined the N7 training program. Shepard was left with Liara, Tali, Garrus, Daniel and Legion on board. The question is… what consequences will it make to let Daniel's former self live? Is it going to be as Daniel and Legion predicted or will something happen now that the space is safe from the Reaper threat?

THE END


End file.
